Un matrimonio ¿de tres?
by Vampisandi
Summary: El día de la boda, los preparativos estaban listos, todos esperaban que Ginny y Harry dieran el sí, sólo que hay un problema el moreno se da cuenta de que una noche antes del gran día se había acostado con...MALFOY! slash, lemon
1. La boda

Hola! Bueno este ff se me ocurrió ayer en la noche y no dormí por estar planeando la trama. Se que nunca acostumbro empezar un ff sin acabar otro pero es que si no escribo este se me irán las ganas de escribirlo, espero que le s guste.

Un matrimonio ¿de tres?

Capítulo I. La boda

La luz ya iluminaba la habitación, se oía el cantar de los pájaros afuera, un suave viento entró por la ventana causándole un poco de frío, abrió los ojos y dejó ver un hermoso color esmeralda, suspiro ya había amanecido pero quería dormir un rato más, trató de voltearse para cubrirse de la luz que molestaba a sus ojos pero un cuerpo pegado al suyo hacia imposible el movimiento, entonces recordó "Por favor, hoy no" pensó y se volteó lentamente para ver a la persona con la que estaba en la cama la realidad le cayó como un cubo de agua fría, los cabellos del chico rubio le caían sobre la cara mientras dormitaba tranquilamente. Harry se levantó de la cama rápidamente despertando al chico rubio, y cuando el moreno pensó que ya nada podía ser peor, se fijó en su calendario, sus problemas acababan de empezar:

Era el día

El día de su boda

El día de su boda con Ginny

El día de su boda con Ginny y había dormido con otro la noche anterior

Y no cualquier otro:

Draco Malfoy

Empezó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse, genial justo en ese momento había olvidado donde dejó el smokin, corría de un lado a otro por toda la habitación; Draco sólo lo veía de aquí para allá con una mirada de indiferencia

– Creo que se te hizo tarde- dijo el rubio mirando el reloj, Harry le dirigió una mirada sarcástica

– Y por qué habrá sido- dijo sentándose en la cama y poniéndose los zapatos, a continuación se levantó fue al espejo y trató de ponerse la corbata, pero el problema es que era de moño y seguía teniendo problemas con las corbatas de moño. Al ver esto Draco se levantó y se dirigió a dónde estaba Harry, el moreno seguía en vano intentando ponerse la bendita corbata

– Vamos deja que yo lo haga- dijo el rubio poniéndose en frente de Harry y acomodándole la corbata, fue entonces cuando el chico de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que Draco estaba completamente desnudo, esto lo hizo sonrojarse y miró a todas partes menos al rubio

– Listo- dijo el rubio separándose del moreno, la corbata perfectamente colocada, el moreno le dio las gracias y salió corriendo hacia la iglesia

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny estaba tranquila había citado a Harry media hora antes a la ceremonia por qué sabía que siempre llegaba tarde y ese día no sería la excepción, era hora salió del carruaje mágico y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la iglesia tomada de la mano de su padre. Así es, el día más feliz de su vida, o al menos eso pensaban todos, Ginny inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia Harry "dios, no pudo haber hecho algo con ese cabello" pensó y sin embargo sonrió. Un rubio miraba toda la escena desde un rincón, Ginny se veía preciosa, sin duda, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta cayendo caireles por sus hombros desnudos y en ese vestido se veía radiante y cuando esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro el salón se iluminó por completo, Draco veía como Ginny llegaba con Harry y decían sus votos, cuando los dos dijeron sí el rubio sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor cruzar por su pecho

o-o-o-o-o

Draco veía desde la ventana de la habitación de los "novios" a todos los invitados pasearse por el jardín, el pastel de bodas en medio de todo, flores regadas por todas partes parecía una escena de cuentos de hadas cuando el príncipe se casaba al fin con la princesa y todos vivían felices para siempre, Draco sonrió irónicamente "si claro, felices para siempre". La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, unos ojos verde esmeralda se quedaron fijamente en él

– Te van a ver- dijo el moreno preocupado

– No lo harán- dijo Draco caminando hacia él

– No deberías estar aquí- dijo el moreno insistiendo

– Eso dijiste la noche pasada y la antepasada- dijo Draco sonriendo

– Y ya ves lo que pasó, casi llego tarde- dijo Harry avanzando unos pasos y dejando su chaqueta en una silla

– Tú los has dicho, casi- dijo Draco avanzando más y dando fin al espacio entre los dos, el rubio besó a Harry sin que éste pusiera resistencia y lo tumbó en la cama, esa situación hubiera pasado a mayores si la puerta o se hubiera abierto en esos momentos, era Ginny. La pelirroja les dirigió una mirada exasperada

– Podrían dejar eso para después, todos te están buscando Harry- dijo Ginny haciendo un además para que el moreno saliera, el chico no tuvo más remedio que pararse y seguir a la pelirroja. Draco suspiró "que farsa" pensó, todo un teatro, el matrimonio de Ginny y Harry había aparecido incluso en los periódicos y sólo él sabía que era una simple pantalla

–Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer- y se levantó de la cama para seguir viendo por la ventana a los invitados

0o0o0o0o0

**N/A:** Bueno ese es el primer capítulo, cortito, espero que le hayan entendido y que les haya gustado, es mi primer slash y espero que salga bien, el por qué de todo lo que pasó en este primer capi se los explico en el próximo. Por favor dejen reviews!


	2. ¿Un bebé?

Hola! esta historia me gusta mucho no sé por qué, yo soy fanática de escribir sobre Draco y Ginny pero esta vez simplemente la trama llegó a mi cabeza y no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Muchas gracias por las reviews en el anterior capítulo, ahora trataré de escribir el segundo de copos de nieve. Upss creo que no puse disclaimer la vez pasada, esq ya se lo saben Todos los personajes de H.P. pertenecen a JK, bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviewss plis.XDDDD

Capítulo II. ¿Un bebé?

Anochecía, los últimos invitados salían por la puerta, precisamente por eso la ceremonia había sido tan temprano, no querían que todos siguieran ahí hasta el anochecer. Draco bajó al salón de estar Ginny estaba bebiendo una copa sentada en el sillón y Harry veía hacia el jardín por el gran ventanal que iluminaba la sala

– Así que ya se fueron todos- dijo iniciando una conversación, Ginny volteó hacia él, apenas se había dado cuenta que el rubio estaba en la habitación

– De otra manera no te hubiéramos dejado salir- dijo ella bromeando

– Muy graciosa- dijo el rubio apartando su mirada de ella y dirigiéndola hacia el moreno quien ahora lo miraba fijamente

– Oh por favor no empiecen con eso ahora- dijo Ginny sirviéndose otra copa y poniendo música

– Empezando ¿con qué? exactamente- dijo el moreno sonriendo, la chica lo miro sarcásticamente

– Como si no supieran

– Vamos Ginny explícanos que estamos empezando exactamente- dijo Draco avanzando hacia ella, la pelirroja levantó una ceja con cara de escepticismo, ahora se hacían los inocentes

– Olvídenlo, creo que me iré a dormir- dijo ella poniéndose de pie

– Tan pronto- exclamó Harry- quédate un poco más, es el día de nuestra boda

Este comentario hizo soltar a la chica una carcajada sonora, Harry y Draco empezaron a reír también

– Ven Ginny baila conmigo, me la debes por no invitarme a tu fiesta de bodas- dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja, quien se sintió culpable por mantener preso al rubio y no dejar bajarlo durante todo el día así que empezaron a bailar, el chico rubio pegó su cuerpo contra ella y la tomó por la cadera, sin quitar su mirada del moreno que contemplaba divertido la escena

**Flash Back**

– Vaya no me creo que la boda sea mañana- dijo Harry sentado en un sillón a un rubio recostado en la cama

– Yo digo que dejemos ese teatro y hagamos un trío de una vez- dijo Draco provocando risa en el moreno

– Estás loco, Ginny nunca aceptaría- se quedó callado ante lo que acababa de decir ¿había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer un trío, el rubio se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de Harry y empezó a reír

– Así que lo pensaste- dijo el rubio haciéndole burla

– ¡No! por supuesto que no- dijo el moreno sonrojándose

– Quién sabe a lo mejor y le gusta- dijo el rubio volviéndose a burlar

– Ya cállate- dijo Harry acercándose hacia él- en primera no deberías estar aquí

– ¿En serio? pues creo que tendré que convencerte- dijo Draco lanzándole una pícara mirada y acercándose más a él hasta terminar con el espacio entre los dos, lo atrajo hacia el pegando sus cuerpos y empezó a juguetear con sus labios

– Déjate de juegos- dijo Harry y le plantó un beso entrelazando sus dedos con los cabellos rubios de él, el rubio bajo sus manos hasta encontrar la cremallera del moreno

**End Flash Back**

Ginny despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza "maldita resaca" pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que la resaca era el menor de sus problemas

Ese no era su cuarto

Ese no era su cuarto y estaba desnuda

Estaba desnuda con dos hombres al lado

Dos hombres que eran gays

"Maldita sea, nunca vuelvo a confiar en ellos" volvió a pensar Ginny parándose de la cama, no quería recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior aparte de que la resaca estaba a mas no poder "Tampoco vuelvo a tomar". Tomó su ropa, les dio un golpe a los dos que los hizo despertarse y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta

– Creo que se enojo- dijo medio dormido Draco, como respuesta Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír, tendrían que inventar algo bueno esta vez para que les volviera a hablar, eso le recordaba el día que Ginny los descubrió juntos

**Flash Back**

El día de su aniversario, Ginny había estado preparando todo desde una semana antes, quería que todo fuera perfecto, apenas llevaban un mes pero había sido de lo mejor, era como estar en sueños, sólo faltaban algunos detalles, suspiró nada podría echarlo a perder (¬¬'). Empezó a caminar hacia la sala de los menesteres, ya era tarde pero el toque de queda realmente no le importaba en esos momentos, llegó al lugar e hizo lo necesario para poder entrar pero algo estaba mal, había ruidos adentro, giró la perilla lentamente y lo que vio la dejo en shock

Harry y Malfoy

Harry y Malfoy desnudos

Malfoy encima de Harry

– Oh no! Ginny- exclamó Harry al verla ahí, parada en la puerta, Draco y el se levantaron rápidamente- Ginny, no quería, no quería que te enterarás sí- dijo Harry con mirada suplicante "de hecho, no quería que te enterarás" pensó Draco. Ginny no podía creerlo, el universo estaba en caos, es que simplemente no podía ser, reaccionó bruscamente, dio media vuelta y se echo a correr.

Estuvo tres días llorando sin poder detenerse, no quería salir de su habitación y cuando lo hacía no hablaba con nadie, para Harry esto era preocupante pues el causante de todo aquello era él, iba a hablar con ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la chica desaparecía y no la volvía a ver hasta el día siguiente. Draco le prometió que el arreglaría todo, y el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

El día estaba soleado y ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cosa rara pues se suponía que estaba traumada por que su novio resultó ser gay, pero ahí estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito cuando un chico rubio se sentó a su lado, no se digno siquiera a verlo

– Vamos Weasley algún día tendrás que hablarme-dijo Draco tratando de ser amable, Ginny resopló como respuesta

– No sólo es difícil para ti- dijo el rubio en tono de reproche- tratamos de parar cuando ustedes dos empezaron a salir, pero simplemente…- Ginny lo miró, el chico parecía estar triste, indefenso y por primera vez Ginny sintió pena por él

– Y qué quieres que haga, que todo siga como si nada- dijo Ginny frustrada

– Podría ser una opción- dijo Draco seriamente- eres la única que lo sabe, la única que puede ayudarnos

Ginny se le quedo viendo intrigada ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo un favor?

– No lo haré- dijo Ginny resuelta- no fingiré nada, no lo haré y punto

– Bien, es tu decisión y la respeto, no hay nada que hacer- dijo Draco levantándose- pero no es por mí, sino por él

La pelirroja volvió a resoplar, sabía que no tenía alternativa, después de todo era su amigo…

**End Flash Back**

Una semana después, Ginny apenas y les hablaba, después de haberles gritado grosería y media ahora aplicaba la ley del hielo

– Sé que no debimos hacerlo Gin, no te enojes- le suplicaba Harry mientras Draco hacia el desayuno, por qué dejar que Ginny hiciera la comida era como suicidio…

– Vamos Gin, ya perdónanos, sabes que no queríamos hacerlo- Draco se unía al chantaje

– Si y yo les voy a creer, son un par de cerdos- dijo Ginny mientras ponía la mesa y los miraba con ojos de odio mientras los otros dos hacían cara de borrego a medio morir

– Pero tendré que perdonarlos por qué hay una cosa importante que es tengo que decir- dijo Ginny armándose de valor, el rubio y el moreno se miraron intrigados, eran pocas las veces que Ginny se ponía seria

– Quiero tener un bebé- dijo Ginny mirándolos a los ojos, sólo se escucho los platos del desayuno rompiéndose contra el suelo y la cara de los chicos como si los acabara de atropellar un trailer

– ¿Un bebé?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

**N/A:** acabé a las 11:31 jeje XDDD Joanne tiene razón se escribe mejor en la noche, bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews plis


	3. Celos

Hola! Vaya recibí muxas reviews muchisísimas gracias y bexos por leer a manini, EugeBlack, Ary-malfoy y Di-malfoy que ya les contesté la review y a las que no pongo la contestación hasta el final ok XDD que bueno que les haya gustado (soy feliz)

Capítulo III. Celos

– ¿Un bebé?- repitió Draco, Ginny se limitó a asentir

– ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Harry después de recuperarse del shock que acababa de recibir

– Por supuesto, estoy sacrificando mi vida entera por ustedes, mi vida amorosa, ¡Mi maldita vida sexual!- dijo enojada la pelirroja, Harry y Draco se miraron culpables, sabían que la chica los había ayudado como nadie, pero tener un hijo…

– Pero tener un bebé significaría que tu y Harry…- dijo Draco incapaz de terminar la frase

– Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga, las personas definitivamente notarían algo raro si el niño saliera rubio y con ojos grises- dijo Ginny exasperada

– ¿Realmente un bebé es tan necesario?- preguntó Draco buscando un argumento

– Sí, mi familia cree que estoy enamorada de Harry y que no podemos esperar para formar una familia – dijo Ginny volteándose para no verlos, Draco aún buscaba algo para contradecirla y Harry a su lado no decía nada, el rubio se dio cuenta y lo miró a los ojos

– ¿Harry?- dijo Draco con inquietud, el ojiverde le dirigió una mirada llena de decisión

– Ella ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros- susurró el moreno, el rubio le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad

– Así que aceptas- afirmó la pelirroja sin voltear y el moreno asintió sabiendo que ella entendería, Draco no podía creer lo que oía, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa

Harry lo siguió y Ginny sólo los vio salir con la mirada triste, después de todo era parte del trato…

**Flash Back**

– Por favor Ginny, sabes que necesitamos de tu ayuda- insistió Harry, Ginny miraba hacia el parque

– Me estás pidiendo demasiado- dijo Ginny aún sin mirarlo a los ojos- es que no puedo casarme de esta manera, yo quiero a alguien que me ame, alguien con quien pueda tener una familia

– Sabes que te amo- dijo Harry, Ginny le miro irónicamente

– No ese tipo de amor, lo sabes

– Es que… sabes que soy muy malo tratando de ocultar las cosas, sin ti todos estos años todos sabrían ahora de mi relación con él- dijo Harry rogando- te prometo que te daré una familia

Ginny lo miro asombrada

– Un sacrificio por ambas partes- dijo el moreno mirándola tristemente- Por favor

La pelirroja dejó escapar una lágrima

– Está bien, lo haré

**End Flash Back**

– Draco, espera- dijo Harry cuando Draco abría la puerta del auto en la cochera, el rubio se detuvo y miró al moreno- Tienes que entender que no lo hago por que quiero

– Pero lo haces- dijo herido

– Vamos, sabes que no quiero lastimarte- dijo Harry- y tampoco ella

El rubio suspiro, lo sabía, sabía que Ginny ya no amaba a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que el imaginárselos besándose como marido y mujer le carcomía las entrañas

– Regresaré para la comida, me esperan en la oficina y está claro que ya no desayunamos- dijo Draco tratando de sonreír, Harry se acercó y lo abrazó

– Yo te espero- le susurro al oído, Draco subió al auto y abrió la puerta de la cochera, el auto se elevó por los aires y desapareció, literalmente.

Harry recordó como Draco le había comprado la patente al Sr. Weasley de su auto volador haciéndolo socio, formó una gran empresa rápidamente y ahora los autos voladores se valuaban en miles de galeones, lo que ganaba Draco era suficiente para mantener a Harry y a Ginny pero ninguno quiso dejar de trabajar, el moreno trabajaba en el ministerio como Auror y la pelirroja en el Diario El Profeta como la editora en jefe.

o-o-o-o-o

Ginny se sentó en la cama y Harry permanecía de pie, era bastante incómodo, ser amigos por tanto tiempo y ahora tenían que acostarse para procrear a un niño, si años atrás les hubieran dicho que eso pasaría se hubieran burlado del idiota al que se le ocurrió. Pero ahora ahí estaban, tratando de terminar con eso lo más rápido posible

– Creo que… mmm… bueno tendríamos que quitarnos la ropa- dijo Harry nervioso

– Si creo que sí- dijo Ginny no muy segura, dios como se le había ocurrido aceptar eso

En el piso de abajo un rubio andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación molesto "¿por qué tardarán tanto?" pensaba, "no sé como puedo soportar esto"

– ¿Estás ovalando cierto?- pregunto Harry inseguro, Ginny afirmó con la cabeza

– Créeme, lo último que quiero es aprovecharme de un gay

"Ya llevan una hora ahí" pensó desesperado Draco "no podrían apresurarse" justo cuando acabo de pensar eso se escucho el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, Draco se precipitó escaleras arriba

– ¿Y bien?- interrumpió Draco en la ducha de Harry

– ¿Y bien qué?- dijo Harry confundido

– ¿Te gustó?- dijo Draco subiendo la voz

– ¿Qué?- Harry estaba perplejo

– ¿Acaso lo hace mejor que yo?- siguió el rubio con un deje de impaciencia

– Por dios Draco, deja de decir tonterías- dijo Harry tomando una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño seguido por Draco

– ¿Tonterías?- dijo ofendido. Harry se volteó hacia él y sonrió, le recordaba a como era antes, en Hogwarts, se acercó hacia el y acarició su rostro blanco y terso

– Sabes perfectamente que no prefiero a nadie más que a ti- y lo besó con suavidad, el rubio bajo las manos y se deshizo de la toalla

**Flash Back**

Se había terminado el entrenamiento y Harry recogía sus cosas, era el último todos los demás del equipo ya se habían ido a su sala común, de pronto todas las puertas de los vestidores se cerraron, Harry levantó la vista

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el moreno al reconocer a la persona en frente de él

– ¿Sabes? nunca te felicite por ser el capitán del equipo, realmente lo haces muy bien- dijo con una voz cálida, que sólo usaba para él, ante estas palabras las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un color carmín

– Gracias- susurró, el chico de ojos grises se acercó más a él- por favor vete

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico sin dejar de avanzar

– Por qué estoy con Ginny ahora, de acuerdo y yo la quiero

– Sabes que eso no es cierto, tú me quieres a mí

– Por favor Draco, vete- suplicó Harry, Draco siguió sin detenerse hasta llegar a un palmo de la cara del moreno

– Dime que ella te hace sentir lo mismo que yo- dijo Draco besando el cuello del chico- dime que ella te hace suspirar como lo hago yo- sus manos empezaron a quitarle la túnica de Quidditch- dime que ella te hace gemir como lo hago yo- pegó por completo su cuerpo al moreno e introdujo su lengua en su boca, empezó a profundizar el beso mientras Harry dejaba escapar gemidos de placer, las manos del moreno se aferraban a la espalda del rubio mientras que éste ya lo había despojado se sus ropas, el rubio empezó a besar su abdomen bajando hasta el sexo del moreno, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte, las manos del ojiverde empezaron a bajar tocando las partes nobles del rubio haciéndolo gemir a éste, el rubio lo sentó en una banca, se puso detrás de él y empezó a recorrer su espalda con sus labios, lo penetró lenta y pausadamente para no herir al chico quien al llegar al orgasmo cayó sobre la banca con Draco encima de él- dime eso y me iré- le susurró al oído y se quedaron dormidos

**End Flash Back**

Ginny entró corriendo en la habitación de los chicos y empezó a brincar en la cama despertándolos

– ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? son las cinco de la mañana y es domingo- dijo Draco despertándose

– Me hice la prueba ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- gritó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– ¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco sonriendo, la chica asintió y Harry se acabo de despertar

– Es fantástico- sonrió el moreno

– Muchas gracias, de verdad- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Draco

– Oye, pero si yo hice todo el trabajo- reprochó Harry

– Oh, cállate- dijo Ginny dándole un almohadazo y claro iniciando una guerra de almohadas, era una escena un tanto rara, dos gays y una chica ya mayores de 20 ¿en una guerra de almohadas?

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen reviews lo acabe a las 12:03 uuujuuuu y ya me están regañando XDDDD y ahora a contestar reviews que no había contestado:

**RociRadcliffe: **Muchas gracias por la review! espero que te guste este capi

**marissa:** que bueno que te gusto :D gracias por la review y ojalá te guste este

**murtilla/ chibi-murti:** hola! pues ya ves por qué acepto eso Ginny, Harry la manipula muy fácilmente jeje y a quien quiere de verdad mmm todavía faltan varios capis para eso, ahh y lo del desenfreno jeje si pensaba ponerlo pero no quería que se viera demasiado pervertido jaja

**sara:** bueno aquí esta el sig. capi, que bueno que te haya gustado muxas gracias por la review

**keka:** ya sé que son hombres, y se me ocurrió esta historia por qué ya he leído varias con esta pareja y se me hizo interesante, sólo tengo que decirte que tu comentario sono un poco homofóbico y si no te gustaba la idea de la pareja en primera no lo hubieras leído, el summary deja bien claro que es entre ellos dos por que en primera dice: slash que significa relación entre hombres y lemmon con sexo, así que si no quieres leer ff's de este tipo te sugiero que cheques bien estos detalles.

**Ayame: **Claro que los que se aman son Harry y Draco, Ginny sólo esta ahí para que la cosa se ponga interesante sino ¿cuál sería el chiste? bueno pero con el arribo del bebé las cosas se pondrán un poco locas en el singular matrimonio, muchísimas gracias por tu review bexos

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews XDDDD


	4. Cambios

AHHHHHH De verdad lo siento, es que con las fiestas :P me he pasado toda la semana en fiestas y no me dio tiempo de escribir este capi sólo el de otro ff ahhh de verdad lo siento me pongo a escribir y lo termino hoy aunque me regañen x no dormir.

Y como me pidieron un lemmon completo, en este capi se los cumplo

**Advertencia**: Slash, no quiero reclamaciones luego

**Disclaimer**: No, desgraciadamente H.P. no me pertenece T.T

Capítulo IV. Cambios

El teléfono sonó, lo que hizo que despertara, se frotó los ojos, toda la noche trabajando fuera, pues su permiso de vacaciones se había agotado, no pudo poner de pretexto que se iba de luna de miel pues Draco no iría, sonrió ante esta idea: los tres de luna de miel y con la chica embarazada, sacudió de su cabeza estas ideas y tomo el auricular

– Casa de los Potter- contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que los Potter fueran tres personas

– ¿Harry?- dijo una voz conocida

– ¡Hermione, no sé de ti desde la fiesta- dijo Harry terminándose de despertar

– Si, estuve un poco ocupada, yo no tenía vacaciones- dijo bromeando con el chico- en fin, no me puedo contener más ¡FELICIDADES!- Harry pensó que la castaña se había vuelto loca ¿Felicidades¿Por qué, la respuesta vino a continuación cuando la castaña empezó a hablar emocionada- ¡Un bebé! no me lo puedo creer, es fantástico, claro que ahora tendrás que ser más organizado, ahorrar para su futuro, la habitación del bebé, las noches en vela, los pañales…- y seguía hablando como loca, media hora después dejó hablar a Harry

– Nunca cambiarás-dijo sonriendo el moreno- ¿Y tú, cuándo se animarán los dos a casarse por fin- La chica soltó una sonora carcajada

– Pero Harry-dijo aún riendo- se tardó 7 años en declararse, crees que me pedirá matrimonio así como así

– Tienes razón, un necio eso es lo que es

– Bueno te dejo, tengo que trabajar y levantar al flojo ese

– Nos vemos Herm

Colgó el teléfono, tenían que admitirlo, un teléfono era mucho más rápido que una lechuza y no tenían que meter la cabeza en la chimenea y llenarse de hollín, por eso los convenció de ponerlo en casa y vaya que costó trabajo. Bajo a preparar el desayuno por que de ninguna manera se arriesgaría a que Ginny cocinara, podría morir de envenenamiento.

– Buenos días- le dijo una voz al fondo de la cocina

– Hola, pensé que ya te habías ido a trabajar-Harry le sonrió al chico rubio

– Pueden manejarlo sin mí unas horas- dijo Draco poniendo el desayuno en la mesa listo para comer– No dormiste nada- Harry negó con la cabeza

– Parece que siempre habrá locos que tratan de ser los nuevos Voldemort- dijo Harry cansado, sentándose en la mesa para desayunar. Draco lo miró preocupado, era cierto, aún quedaban mortífagos sin rendirse, era increíble que todavía tuvieran fuerzas para pelear cuando su amo había muerto ya varios años atrás – Estoy bien- agregó Harry al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio– Además- dijo jalándolo e la cintura– Si tú no me hubieras ayudado, no creo haber podido derrotarlo, Draco rió y pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno

– Oigan aún es muy temprano espérense al menos a que anochezca- dijo la pelirroja entrando en la cocina- segurito tendré que ir al psiquiatra algún día, es más me sorprende que aún tenga cordura con ustedes dos- dijo sentándose también a desayunar, los chicos sonrieron y se separaron sentándose a comer

– Oye Ginny tú le comentaste a Herm que estás embarazada- dijo Harry cuando levantaban los platos

– Si, se me escapó el otro día que hablé con ella, pero le dije que era un secreto- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño

– Pues me habló para felicitarme, pero no creo que le haya dicho a los demás- dijo Harry

– ¿Y cuándo lo van a decir?-preguntó Draco

– Mis padres harán una cena, supongo que es el mejor momento- dijo Ginny bostezando- hablando del bebé, hay unas cosas que tenemos que poner en claro

Los dos chicos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa, ya sabían que cuado la chica se ponía seria les iba a decir algo que los dejaría en shock

– ¿Y que cosas son?- dijo Harry con cautela

– Bien, tenemos que acomodar la habitación del bebé, supongo que la pondremos en el cuarto de huéspedes

– Para nada- dijo Draco- haremos una nueva habitación

– Pero eso costará mucho dinero- refutó la pelirroja

– Yo me encargo de todo- insistió Draco

– Bien, si tanto te importa hacer una nueva habitación, adelante- dijo Ginny cediendo- bien supongo que lo de su educación ya lo decidiremos después, yo me encargaré de escoger las cosas que necesito para el bebé como ropa y todo lo demás, y a lo de las clases de maternidad, uno de los dos tendrá que acompañarme- los chicos se miraron

– Supongo que podemos turnarnos- dijo el moreno- cuando uno no pueda ir, irá el otro- Draco asintió y Ginny quedó convencida

– Y hay que explicarle eso de que va a tener dos papás y que además no puede decir nada a nadie

– Eso va a ser difícil- dijo Harry- pero no te preocupes Ginny, ya encontraremos la forma

– Bien, hay otra cosa y supongo que es la más importante- Ginny tomó aire- no podrán tener sexo en cualquier lugar de la casa, ni a cualquier hora- Ginny se estremeció recordando como los había encontrado un día en el armario de escobas, los chicos se quedaron estupefactos

– ¿Qué?-logró decir Harry

– Lo que oyeron, no pueden seguir haciendo eso en cualquier parte de la casa cuando esté el bebé y menos cuando crezca, dejaran traumado al pobre niño- dijo Ginny amenazándoles

– Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos-dijo Harry con pesadumbre

– Pero aún quedan ocho meses-dijo Draco con una mirada pícara hacia el moreno

– Es verdad- afirmó Harry devolviéndole la mirada, Ginny suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta mientras los dos chicos corrían escaleras arriba

– Ya me lo imaginaba, oyen la palabra sexo y no pueden controlarse- dijo Ginny subiendo a su auto, que era regalo de Draco (tener a un millonario en casa tenía sus ventajas), y se dirigió a su trabajo

–Un bebé- suspiró Draco desnudo al lado de Harry en la cama (eran rápidos)- va a ser un gran cambio

– Lo sé, tanto como cuando empecé mi relación contigo-dijo Harry

– Sí, aún lo recuerdo, todo empezó en sexto por una simple pelea, pero fue tu culpa, tú me acechabas

– Eras un mortífago ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- dijo Harry sonriendo y recordando, cómo había empezado todo

**Flash Back**

Harry y Draco limpiaban la clase de Transformaciones, como castigo por pelear en un pasillo, los dos estaban molestos y ninguno se miraba a la cara, pues seguro que si lo hacían iniciarían otra pelea y los volverían a castigar, Harry estaba más molesto consigo mismo que nada, su temperamento había causado todo eso, su temperamento y las sospechas hacia el Slytherin sobre ser un mortífago

– Bien Potter, te felicito, lograste que nos castigarán, si no metieras tus narices en los asuntos de otros, esto no hubiera pasado- le recriminó Draco

– Cállate Malfoy, esto es tu culpa-dijo Harry aunque sabía que eso no era cierto- Se que te traes algo entre manos y lo voy a averiguar

– ¿Averiguarlo?- Draco soltó una carcajada- No creo que tu intelecto te alcance Potter

– Me alcanzó para meter a tu padre a la cárcel, creo que podré contigo- dijo Harry con toda la intención de hacer enfurecer al rubio, estaba enojado con él por no darle pruebas para incriminarlo, y el ataque de Harry funcionó, el rubio lo miró con ira y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el moreno

– Atrévete a repetir eso- dijo Draco amenazante

– Dije que- pero no le dio tiempo de responder por qué tuvo que parar un golpe sobre su cara, lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado extraño, un choque de electricidad pasó por el cuerpo de ambos a través del contacto, Draco quitó su puño inmediatamente y salió del aula, dejando a Harry solo limpiando.

Pero el incidente no duró mucho en la mente de ambos pues uno estaba preocupado por qué el plan saliera bien y el otro estaba ocupado investigando que demonios tramaba el primero.

Días después Harry, caminaba rápidamente pero con sumo cuidado de que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, tenía ya media hora siguiéndolo y no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, lo que molestaba al moreno pues sabía que se tramaba algo, y se cansó de repetírselo a Hermione y a Ron pues los dos le decían que dejara ese asunto en paz, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido, no, tenía que descubrir que era lo que Malfoy escondía, pero en su sumo cuidado paso junto a una armadura haciendo bastante ruido "rayos"pensó "ahora si lo eche a perder", el rubio al oír el ruido volteó buscando el causante de éste, pero no vio a nadie pues Harry se encontraba en el pasillo anterior todavía, el moreno empezó a caminar de regreso por donde había venido

– No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz, Potter- dijo malhumorado el rubio detrás de él

– ¿De qué rayos hablas, Malfoy?- dijo Harry fingiendo que no había hecho nada

– No es mi culpa que tu querido padrino haya muerto, así que no te desquites conmigo- siseó Draco con una sonrisa burlona, las palabras causaron inmediata reacción en el ojiverde quien se volteó con una mirada de profundo odio

– ¿Sigues siendo valiente ahora que tu padre está tras las rejas Malfoy? Me preguntó si tu madre lo va a visitar- dijo Harry con rabia

– No sabes con quien te metes Potter- dijo ahora seriamente Draco

– No me digas, tal vez con un mortífago, pues ya me he enfrentado con ellos antes y por su ineptitud, salieron perdiendo- los dos ya estaban furiosos, se olvidaron completamente de las varitas y empezaron a golpearse con los puños, Draco lo golpeó en la cara rompiéndole el labio y Harry lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire, y seguían golpeándose hasta que se cansaron y terminaron en el suelo, pero no de una manera muy agradable, Draco quedó encima de Harry, sus respiraciones regidas por la ira, ahora empezaban a cambiar, cada vez eran más entrecortadas tal vez ¿excitadas, el rubio se paró con dificultad ante esto y lo miró con desprecio

– Te lo advierto Potter, más te vale que te mantengas alejado-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta alejándose del lugar

Harry se limpió la sangre del labio roto y se dirigió a la enfermería, no, no se mantendría alejado, iba a descubrirlo, lo haría, esto ya era un reto y además sabía que un Slytherin era peligroso cuando se lo proponía "Estás seguro de que sólo lo haces por eso" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

– Por supuesto- dijo Harry en voz alta y entró en la enfermería

Harry entró al baño de los prefectos, Hermione le recomendó que se relajara un poco, así que lo hizo, decidió darse un buen baño, sólo esperaba que Myrtle no estuviera ahí, cruzó la puerta y vio alguien que no esperaba ver

"Maldita sea" pensó el rubio, Potter ya lo estaba hartando

– Dios Potter¿piensas seguirme hasta el baño?- dijo Draco molestó, se volteó para no ver al moreno

– Pues mira Malfoy, no tenía idea que estabas aquí- dijo Harry molesto también ¿cómo iba a relajarse con la serpiente ahí, pero no se dio media vuelta, se metió en el agua y también se volteo para no ver al rubio. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un rato, era por orgullo, hasta que el rubio se cansó de lo exasperante que se volvió la situación y salió del agua, se puso la toalla y fue a los vestidores, Harry se le quedó viendo cuando paso a su lado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desvió la mirada, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y se puso nervioso ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Potter? primero lo seguía como vil maniático y después le dirige esa extraña mirada, extraña mirada que en vez de incomodarlo, lo puso nervioso y el pensar en eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Cuando Malfoy salió del baño Harry suspiro aliviado, no sabía por qué pero estaba aliviado de que el rubio se fuera.

Harry agotado estaba afuera de la sala de los menesteres, había estado intentando abrirla y ver lo que Malfoy ocultaba pero ninguna de sus ideas daba resultado, la puerta simplemente no aparecía, cansado y sin darse por vencido, pues al siguiente día regresaría, se levantó, ya había desperdiciado su hora de comida así que tenía hambre, estaba apunto de marcharse cuando un chico de cabellos rubios apareció en el pasillo, era raro últimamente Malfoy no estaba con sus dos mastodontes al lado, Harry hizo una nota mental "puede ser una pista", Malfoy quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del moreno siguió caminando hasta topárselo de frente, se paro en secó al ver al Gryffindor

– ¿Y ahora que quieres Potter?- dijo el rubio tratando de fingir la sorpresa de encontrar a Potter afuera de la sala de los menesteres

– Que te importa- contestó Harry apresuradamente, el rubio levanto una ceja y dio un paso hacia él

– Sabes Potter, creo que me sigues por más de una razón- dijo Draco dando otro paso hacia él, Harry rió

– Y ahora que inventa tu pequeño cerebro Malfoy- dijo Harry mirando burlonamente al Slytherin

– Yo no invento nada, mirarme cuando sólo estoy envuelto en una toalla no es nada normal- Harry dejo de burlarse y un ligero color carmín tiño sus mejillas "Diablos"

– Pues que tus guardaespaldas no estén contigo todo el tiempo no es nada normal- dijo Harry tratando de desviar la conversación, pero los dos se dieron cuenta de algo, el ojiverde no negó la frase de Draco "así que sí me estaba viendo" pensó el rubio y por alguna razón la idea no lo incomodó "eso no es nada bueno" pensó de nuevo el rubio

– ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer"- preguntó Draco dando un paso más hacia el moreno, lo cual para Harry no era nada bueno, pues el estaba pegado a la pared y ahora sólo una corta distancia lo separaba del rubio, Draco recargó su brazo en la pared al lado del hombro de Harry acortando más la distancia entre los dos- Escúchame bien Potter, ya me estoy hartando de esto, deja de seguirme- dijo amenazándolo

– No me asustas Malfoy- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos

– ¿A no?- preguntó Draco sarcástico y se acerco más a él, unos cuantos milímetros los separaban, Harry podía sentir el aliento del rubio pero no se movió, su orgullo estaba en juego "no te mueves por el orgullo o por qué no quieres moverte" dijo otra vez la vocecilla en cu cabeza, Draco se acercó aún más y recorrió los labios de Harry con su lengua, otro choque de electricidad, el moreno se quedó estático por unos segundos y después salió corriendo de ahí, Draco se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, bastante impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer ¿en qué estaba pensando, no, definitivamente no estaba pensando al hacer algo así, sacudió la cabeza y olvidándose completamente de lo que había ido a hacer fue directo a su sala común. Mientras, Harry se dirigía hacia su clase de Encantamientos, tenía la respiración agitada, eso sacaba por seguir a Malfoy todo el tiempo, con las serpientes había que tener cuidado o te podían inyectar veneno y eso era lo que había echo Malfoy le acababa de inyectar veneno, un veneno dulce que aún estaba en los labios de Harry.

Ni Harry ni Draco pudieron dormir las semanas siguientes, algo los asechaba. Harry decidido no seguir más a Malfoy, se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligroso y no hablaba de Voldemort, esto según él, era aún más peligroso, no le dijo nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione, por supuesto que no, les daría un shock, el ya estaba en shock y no podía quitarse de la mente la sensación de la lengua de Malfoy en sus labios, cada vez que pensaba en eso un choque de electricidad volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, definitivamente sentir eso no era algo normal.

Si no fuera por qué Draco tenía que salvar su vida siguiendo el plan, durante el día hubiera pensado todo el tiempo en los labios de Potter, pero tenía que pensar en cómo incontentar al señor tenebroso, con su familia, lo pasaba peor en las noches, sí las noches eran un martirio, seguía preguntándose el por qué de lo que había hecho y por qué ahora ninguno de los dos tenían el valor de verse a los ojos, ni de dirigirse la palabra, después de todo no había significado nada

– Nada-repetía Draco en voz alta, aunque sabía que no era verdad- no significó nada

"Si no hubiera significado nada, no estarías pensando en eso" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza muy parecida a la que atormentaba a Harry

– Esto es estúpido, hablando sólo, me estoy volviendo loco, tengo que ponerle fin a esto, de una vez por todas- dijo lo último sin pensar y salió de su habitación a mitad de la noche

Harry tenía insomnio, un insomnio nada saludable, estaba dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, tenía el mapa del merodeador, ya se le había hecho costumbre vigilar "¿vigilar, no debería estar vigilando" pensó, pero seguía viendo el mapa con ansias, y como caído del cielo algo que calmaría sus ansias apareció en el mapa, Draco Malfoy se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres, sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia allí

Llegó jadeando pues había corrido todo el trayecto hacia el lugar, Draco se volteó al escucharlo, el rubio sólo estaba en boxers, inmediatamente volvió a lo que hacía como si no le importara que le moreno estuviera ahí, la puerta apareció, y el entró como si nada, Harry pensó que la puerta desaparecería pero no, seguía ahí ¿acaso era una invitación? no le importó si no lo era y entró con toda la seguridad del mundo, era peligroso, lo sabía pero tenía que entrar, al momento de cerrar la puerta tras sí, fue empujado a la pared

– Dime Potter ¿qué es lo que realmente buscas?- dijo Draco acorralándolo con las dos manos

– Pruebas- dijo Harry como retándolo

– ¿Seguro?- dijo Draco con mirada irónica, empezó a bajar una de sus manos y tocó la entrepierna de Harry a quién hizo soltar un jadeo- Por qué yo no te creo- y sin más preámbulos besó los labios del elegido, Harry no sabía que estaba haciendo pero dejo entrar la lengua del rubio a su boca, quien exploró cada uno de los rincones de esta, el rubio profundizo el beso y se pegó más a Harry haciéndolo gemir, la mano que tenía en la entrepierna de moreno empezó a jugar, y a recorrer la pierna del chico, Harry entrelazaba sus dedos en los cabellos del rubio y empezó a bajar las manos hacia su espalda desnuda, la mano suelta de Draco ahora estaba bajo la camisa de la pijama del moreno, tocando su abdomen, al sentir los dedos fríos de Draco sobre su piel, Harry se estremeció, el rubio sonrió ante esto y desabotono la camisa del Gryffindor, su boca bajó por su cuello, lamiendo cada parte de éste y bajo hacia su torso, se encontró con sus tetillas y las mordió juguetonamente, haciendo soltar gemidos a Harry quien ya no se preocupaba en tratar de ocultarlos, entonces Draco empezó a dirigir sus manos hacia las partes blandas del chico

– ¿Qué pasa si deslizó mi mano un poco más?- le susurró Draco al oído, el moreno no contestó y la mano de Draco se deslizó adentro del pantalón de Harry, la respiración de ambos se fue haciendo más entrecortada, ninguno entendía que estaba pasando, simplemente se dejaban llevar, Draco sintió la carne suave del moreno, y al llegar a su pene empezó a tocarlo, Harry jadeaba cada vez más, sentía la erección, y claro Draco también la sentía, las manos de Harry empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo semidesnudo de Draco y sintió el deseo de besarla, deseo que no hizo hincapié en posponer, su lengua también ahora recorría la piel blanca y suave de Draco, quien gimió ante la acción del moreno, las manos de Harry llegaron a los boxers y se deshicieron de ellos en unos segundos, Draco no se quedó atrás y le quitó la demás ropa a Harry, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, Draco pegó más su cuerpo al del moreno, el sexo de los dos chicos se tocaba lo que los hizo gemir, el rubio fue a los glúteos del chico con sus manos y los acarició atrayéndolos hacia él, de nuevo besó los hombros y el cuello de Harry y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, Draco también tenía una erección, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry quien seguía explorando el cuerpo del rubio con sus manos

– Veamos Potter ¿a qué sabes?- y bajó besando el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su pene, empezó a lamerlo, Harry volvió a entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello del rubio y lo acerco más a él, Draco besaba la erección de Harry, sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo y tenía la razón, el moreno iba a explotar, pero se contenía, hasta que no pudo más y se vino completamente, el semen quedó en la boca de Draco quien sonrió y volvió a pararse-No sabes tan mal ¿Quieres probar?- y volvió a besarlo, el moreno correspondió el beso, pero lo cortó

– Yo también quiero saber a qué sabes- dijo Harry con su propio semen en la boca, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que contenía la habitación, había una cama en medio y varios sillones alrededor, Harry dirigió al rubio a la cama y se subió en él, también empezó a lamerlo haciendo gemir al rubio, quien clavaba sus dedos en la espalda del moreno arqueándose de placer, y como el anterior también se vino en la boca de su "némesis"- tu tampoco te quedas atrás- dijo Harry dispuesto a besar a Draco, metió la lengua en su boca saboreando el ahora combinado semen, los dos estaban bañados en sudor, Draco se sentó y Harry estaba encima de él, pero eso no significaba que el rubio iba a ser el pasivo, las manos de Draco volvieron a dirigirse al trasero de Harry y en un rápido movimiento, el moreno quedó boca abajo en la cama, Draco empezó a lamer el sitio donde penetraría, Harry chupó los dedos de Draco, quién metió uno para dilatar el orificio, Harry soltó un gemido de placer, Draco metió un segundo dedo y los sacó, la nueva erección que tenía se introdujo lentamente en Harry quien gimió entre el placer y el dolor, Draco empezó un vaivén lento y suave hasta que llegó al orgasmo y cayó encima del moreno, los dos respiraban agitadamente y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó primero, había pensado qué con eso acabaría todo, qué ahora se acabarían las noches sin dormir, que estaba libre pero no era así, al ver al moreno dormir a su lado se dio cuenta que estaba condenado, quiso llorar pero no había lágrimas que derramar, acarició la mejilla del moreno y se quedó viéndolo hasta que despertara.

**End Flash Back**

Draco llegó a la oficina, un poco tarde, pero siendo jefe nadie podía recriminárselo, su secretaria le sonrió sensualmente y el sólo se limitó a saludarla, no podía hacer nada por ella, y empezó a trabajar como cualquier otro día.

**N/A:** ¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? este capi quedó largo por la espera que les hize pasar, espero que les guste muxo, aquí sólo contestaré las reviews de los que no estén registrados de acuerdo.

**marissa**: perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero por eso este es largo, grax por la review

**murtilla:** jajaja bueno aquí está lemmon completo jeje, espero que te guste este capi, bss

**RociRadcliffe:** exacto, esa es mi duda jajaja un gay con una mujer, bueno espero q te guste este capi, grax por la review

**Ayame:** sé a lo que te refieres Draco es el mejor! jajaja tan maldito pero tan lindo jeje espero que te guste este capi

**sara:** pues yo diría que ama a los dos, por qué los ama tanto se sacrifica para que sean felices, grax por la review.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy! XDDD lean y dejen reviews porfiss bss


	5. Reunión

AHHHHHH Perdón! Mil disculpas se que me quieren matar, pero de verdad no pude escribir nada durante este mes, primero entre a la escuela y empezaron los exámenes y las evaluaciones, y luego me rompí un tobillo ¬¬' y de verdad no pude escribir por falta de tiempo no por otra cosa, pero ya regresé y aquí esta el sig. capítulo.

Fe de erratas: Jejeje en el cap anterior le puse que era el cap 3 pero en realidad era el cap 4

Capítulo V. Reunión

– ¿Rosa o Azul?- preguntó la encargada de la tienda de bebés, Ginny se quedó pensativa, Harry y Draco se miraron ¿niño o niña?; compraban la decoración del cuarto del bebé, llevaban todo el día ahí y al fin era el momento de decidir de que color iban a ser todos los muebles, pero Ginny no se decidía

– Y sólo pueden ser esos dos colores, no crees qué es un poco ¿esteriotipado?- dijo Harry en susurro a Ginny, ella inmediatamente entendió el comentario del moreno

– Si, creo que tienes razón, pero entonces qué haremos- dijo Ginny desconcertada

– Sencillo, los muebles serán de la madera más fina y así no habrá problema

– ¡Pero eso costará una fortuna!- exclamó Ginny

– Por eso es que yo me haré cargo de los gastos, además si no aceptas sería un desperdicio deshacerse de los muebles- replicó Draco

– ¿Cómo que un desperdicio? ¿Acaso ya los compraste?- dijo Harry

– Si en realidad sí- dijo el rubio

– Déjame ver si entendí, compras los muebles y nos tiene aquí todo el día eligiendo sin decirnos una palabra de ello- dijo Ginny empezándose a molestar, la encargada se hizo unos pasos atrás, presentía una pelea

– Trate de decirles, pero no me hicieron caso- dijo sencillamente

– Diablos- dijo Ginny con la cara verde

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry asustado por la cara que había puesto la pelirroja

– Tengo náuseas- alcanzó a decir ella antes de que vomitara en medio de la tienda

O-o-o-o-o-

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Draco, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de la pelirroja, Ginny le dirigió una mirada de muerte diciéndole que obviamente no se sentía mejor- creo que será niño

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Harry entrando con una poción en la mano

– Por qué cuando una mujer tiene náuseas muy fuertes durante el embarazo quiere decir que está generando bastantes hormonas masculinas, lo que indica que tendrá un niño

– ¿Ahora eres doctor?- dijo Ginny con cara escéptica, Harry y Draco rieron, pero Ginny estaba de nuevo vomitando en el pobre recipiente destinado para ello

– Te pareces a tu hermano cuando el hechizo de las babosas le salió mal- dijo Harry quien recibió un almohadazo por su lindo comentario

– No vuelvas a decir que me parezco a Ron- dijo Ginny claramente insultada -ese llora con las arañas- y nuevamente Harry y Draco soltaron carcajada y media

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Segura que estarás bien- volvió a repetir Harry

– Sí estaré perfectamente, se cuidarme- dijo Ginny cansada de decirles lo mismo

– Si prefieres cancelo y nos quedamos – dijo Draco

– No, váyanse o se les hará tarde- dijo Ginny empujándolos hacia la puerta

– ¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar Harry

– ¡Qué sí!- dijo exasperada Ginny y cerrando la puerta

– Vaya, que humor- exclamó Harry

– Son las hormonas- dijo riendo Draco – ¿nos vamos?

– Claro- dijo Harry siguiendo al rubio

O-o-o-o-o

Los dos entraron al restaurante, a Harry le sudaban las manos, si lo admitía estaba bastante nervioso, Draco se dio cuanta de eso y sonrió

– Vamos ni que fueran mis padres- dijo el rubio sonriente

– Pues casi, casi- dijo el moreno respirando hondo

– Tranquilo, no te van a comer

Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban esperándolos, una rubia bastante guapa con mirada aristocrática sentada junto a un moreno atractivo

– Pansy, Blaise, ¿cómo han estado?- dijo Draco sonriendo, los tres se abrazaron, mientras Harry sólo observaba la escena

– Potter hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo Pansy dirigiéndose al moreno

– Si bueno, hemos estado ocupados- dijo al tiempo que todos se sentaban en la mesa

– Entiendo, con lo de la boda y ahora un bebé- dijo la rubia mirando a Draco esta vez

– Piensen que soy tonto pero aún no entiendo cómo pasó eso- dijo Blaise tratando de encontrarle sentido a la situación

– Hicimos un acuerdo- dijo Draco sin quitar la mirada de la rubia, como tratando de convencerla de que él había estado totalmente de acuerdo

– Hubiera sido más fácil que intentaran inseminación artificial – insistió Pansy abriendo la carta, Harry se puso blanco, como rayos sabía lo de la inseminación artificial, y cómo no se les había ocurrido, Draco volteó a ver al moreno buscando una explicación sobre la dichosa "inseminación artificial"

– Queríamos que fuese natural- dijo Harry tratando de sonar creíble, Draco sólo asintió aún sin entender lo que ocurría, decidió charlar con Harry después

– Y ustedes no planean tener hijos- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Pansy y a Blaise – ya llevan dos años

– Esperamos el momento adecuado- respondió Blaise

– No queremos apresurarnos- dijo la rubia lanzando una indirecta- puede que no estemos preparados

– Pansy cariño, podemos hablar a solas- le dijo Blaise y se la llevó de la mesa

– ¿Inseminación artificial?- preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja, Harry casi se ahoga con el agua

o-o-o-o-

– ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó el moreno a su esposa

– Lo siento, pero ¿no te parece que esto ha ido demasiado lejos?

– Es la decisión de los dos, no podemos involucrarnos

– Pero ¿una boda, no es que Weasley sea de mi total agrado pero no deberían pedirle tanto, y ahora un hijo, como piensan explicarle al niño la situación

– Deberías controlarte, de todas maneras Draco no te escuchará ya sabes lo necio que es

– Va a salir lastimado- dijo la rubia preocupada

o-o-o-o-o

– Nos vemos después- dijo Pansy abrazando al rubio y despidiéndose

– Hasta luego- dijo Blaise

– Un placer- dijo Harry

Harry y Draco subieron al auto y se marcharon, no hablaron durante el trayecto Draco iba molesto, y Harry sabía que era mejor que se tranquilizase.

– No hacen un buen trabajo- dijo de pronto el rubio

– ¿Quiénes?

– Tú y Pansy- respondió el rubio

– ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry aunque ya sabía la respuesta

– Tú ocultándome cosas y ella tratando de controlar mi vida

– Escucha Draco, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente de acuerdo, estaba en estado de shock cuando Ginny pidió "eso" que no pude pensar claro- dijo el moreno tratando de defenderse, silencio por parte de Draco- y en cuanto a Pansy, bueno supongo que aún no se repone

– Han pasado más de cinco años, debería haberlo superado, Ginny lo hizo- Harry suspiro, Ginny era diferente, su orgullo no era tan fuerte

**Flash Back**

Harry entró azotando la puerta, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la arrojó molesto al perchero, Draco lo miró recostado desde la cama, Harry se acercó resoplando hacia él se sentó en la cama y se quitó los pantalones aún molesto, molesto por lo que había hecho, por lo que iba a hacer, molesto por lo que sentía ¿cómo las cosas habían llegado a tal extremo? Draco se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Harry sintió su calido aliento en la nuca, el rubio empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a besar su cuello

– No deberíamos hacer esto- dijo Harry- Está mal

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? POR QUÉ SOMOS HOMBRES por eso- Draco resopló

– La mitad del estudiantado se acuesta con quien se le pase en frente y créeme que no les importa mucho si son hombres o mujeres

– Y tú ¿te ha acostado con otro hombre?- preguntó Harry celoso, Draco sonrió

– No, tú eres el primero y serás el último- le susurró al oído

– ¿Y Parkinson?

– ¿Qué pasa son Pansy?- preguntó Draco

– ¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Aún te sigues acostando con ella?- dijo Harry inquisitivo

– Eso no importa

– Es decir que lo hiciste

– Se supone que aún sigo con ella ¿recuerdas, es para aparentar, pero no siento nada por ella

– Pero te la coges- dijo Harry empezando a subir la voz

– Y que quieres que le diga, lo siento Pansy pero Harry no quiere que me acueste con nadie más que con él- Harry se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿qué haces?

– Me voy- contesto fríamente el moreno

– No puedes irte, estás en calzoncillos, y afuera está mi sala común- Draco se paró también y lo detuvo

– No me importa- Harry estaba de espaladas al rubio, y a pesar de lo que había dicho no se movía, Draco se le pegó y lo abrazó por la cintura

– Lo siento, de acuerdo, no debí decir eso- bajo sus manos lentamente al sexo de Harry- esto también es difícil para mí- Harry suspiró, no sabía como era que Draco siempre terminaba ganando las discusiones, se volteó y sus rostros quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia

– Yo tampoco debí decir todo eso

o-o-o-o-

– ¿A dónde vas Pansy?- le preguntó Blaise al ver a la chica dirigirse al cuarto de Draco

– Tengo que hablar con Draco

– No crees que ya es muy tarde- dijo tratando de detenerla

– No, ¿qué pasa Blaise?

– Ehh pues creo que está ocupado y ya sabes que no le gusta que lo molesten

– Sólo será un momento- la chica abrió la puerta antes de que Blaise pudiera hacer algo y se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable, su amado Draco semidesnudo con sus manos en las partes nobles de Potter besándose con el, casi se desmaya en ese momento

– Vamos Pansy- dijo Blaise sacándola del cuarto y sin mirar a Draco

– Bien creo que no tienes que preocuparte de Pansy nunca más- dijo Draco

**End Flash Back**

–Listo- dijo el encargado cuando todas las cosas del bebé estuvieron en su sitio

– Gracias por todo- dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta, ahora tenía que lidiar con las náuseas

– Sólo siete meses

**N/A:** Espero que les guste, respondo las reviews en cuanto pueda, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y ponen review


	6. El parto

Así es jojo he regresado con el sig. capi después de haber escrito ese one-shot de san Valentín la horrible justicia divina se presentó y me volví a enfermar de gripe todo por no actualizar este ff pero enmendaré mis errores (n/a: la gripe te hace daño) ¬¬', en fin, continuaré con el ff perdón por el retraso. DE VERDAD PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES

**Disclaimer:** Si, todos se saben esto por que tenemos que seguir poniéndolo?

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación Draco/Harry, no aceptamos reclamaciones si no les gusta el género

Capítulo VI. El Parto

– AHHHH! ES HORA ES HORA

Draco y Harry se despertaron con el gritó que provenía de la habitación de al lado, los dos se miraron y salieron corriendo del cuarto. Ginny estaba tratando de ponerse de pie

– Vamos, que esperan- Harry entró y tomó la maleta mientras Draco la ayudaba a salir, fue un poco difícil bajar las escaleras con la ahora pronunciada barriga de Ginny, los tres llegaron al auto como pudieron al igual que al hospital…

40 min. Más tarde…

– Lo siento- dijo Ginny al entrar a la casa

– No hay problema, una falsa alarma puede pasarle a cualquiera- dijo Harry entrando con la maleta a la casa

– Bien que te parece si vamos a dormir de nuevo- dijo el rubio bostezando

– De acuerdo, vamos- y los tres subieron a sus habitaciones

– AHORA SI!- de nuevo los dos chicos se pararon y sacaron a Ginny de la casa para llevarla al hospital

30 min. Más tarde…

– Qué el bebé no piensa que tenemos sueño- dijo Draco sentándose en el sofá de la casa

– J aja, crees que es divertido para mí- le dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado como pudo

– ¿Realmente creen que sea hoy?- preguntó Harry

– No, seguro estará haciendo sus falsas alarmas durante toda la noche

– Por supuesto que nacerá hoy- dijo Gin molesta

– ¿Cuánto apuestas a que no?- dijo Draco

– El primer mes tú cambias todos los pañales- dijo Ginny con sonrisa malévola

– Me parece bien- dijo Draco con otra sonrisa malévola- pero si tú pierdes haces dieta y yo elijo el nombre del bebé

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny, eso se había puesto interesante Ginny ODIABA las dietas, prefería hacer cualquier tipo de horrorosa labor en lugar de hacer dieta y el nombre de su hijo era bastante importante

– Hecho- dijo desafiante la pelirroja y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato, el rubio le dio un apretón de manos con mirada retadora pero para su mala suerte en ese instante se le rompió la fuente a Ginny

– Espero que te guste cambiar pañales Draco- dijo Ginny sonriente entrando al hospital, Harry sonrió y entró con ella a la habitación de espera, pues sólo el padre podía entrar

– Harry tenemos un problema- dijo Ginny cuando la medimaga salió de la habitación

– ¿Cuál?- dijo el moreno desconcertado

– ¿Quién va a ser el padrino del bebé? Draco o Ron- Harry se quedó de piedra, esto era malo, muy, muy malo

Su mejor amigo vs. su pareja

Su nada tolerante mejor amigo vs. su pareja celoso

Un gran problema se le avecinaba

Si elegía a Ron, Draco no se lo perdonaría nunca y viceversa, ¿cómo rayos iba a elegir entre su mejor amigo y su pareja- Tienes que decidir pronto

– Hubiera sido más fácil si me avisabas meses antes- dijo Harry haciendo puchero

– Oh cállate, la madrina será Herm obviamente, pero a ti te toca elegir entre ellos

– Déjame lo más difícil- se volvió a quejar Harry

– Bien Ginny ahora te trasladaremos a la sala de parto- dijo entrando la medimaga

O-o-o-o-o

– Puja, puja – animaba Harry "siempre había querido decir eso" pensó

– Como si fuera tan fácil- replicó Ginny

– Vamos ya falta poco- le dijo la medimaga a la pelirroja- ya veo la cabeza

Tras un gran esfuerzo al final el bebé empezó a llorar

– Felicidades! Es una niña- le dijo la doctora al darle la bebé en los brazos a Harry, él sonrió al ver a su hija, tenía ojos castaños y el cabello negro, era preciosa, después de admirarla la puso en brazos de Ginny hasta que se la llevaron

– Bien Ginny es tiempo que continuemos con el segundo alumbramiento- dijo la medimaga

– ¿Segundo? ¿Cómo que segundo?- preguntó la chica extrañada

– Son dos bebés- explicó la doctora sencillamente

– ¿Dos?- ahora fue Harry el consternado, es decir, un bebé lo aceptaba pero DOS era mucho, ya quería ver la cara de Draco

– Bueno, ya resolvimos lo de los padrinos- dijo Harry tratando de animar a Gin mientras ésta se preparaba para "expulsar" al otro bebé

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Uno para cada uno- dijo Harry sonriente

– A lo mejor las dos son niñas- dijo Ginny respirando profundamente

– Eso sería extraño

– Sería más extraño que fueran iguales- dijo la chica volviendo a pujar

Minutos después había nacido otro bebé

– Felicidades de nuevo, es otra niña- volvió a decir la medimaga y se la dio a los padres junto con su hermana

– Esto es como un dejavú- exclamó Harry, Ginny rió y abrazó a su otra hija

– Vaya, esto es más extraño, la pequeña tiene ojos verdes y cabello rojo, justo como tu mamá Harry- La chica sonrió- que te parece si la llamamos Lily

– ¿Segura?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

– Por supuesto- dijo ella tomando la pequeña mano de la bebé- y a esta otra pequeña podemos llamarla Narcisa

Harry miró a Ginny incrédulo

– Te va a idolatrar

– Lo sé- dijo ella con una sonrisa

O-o-o-o-o

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué fue?- Draco empezó a hacer preguntas como loco cuando Harry salió

– Ella está bien, fueron niñas y están preciosas

– Espera cómo que fueron niñas- dijo Draco sin entender, Harry rió ante esto

– Sí, son dos, gemelas para ser más explícito- Draco estaba en estado de shock

– Vaya, eso si es extraño – fue lo único que pudo decir

**N/A: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, seguiré en cuanto pueda el de copos de nieve, ahhh y quiero comprarme el sexto en español por qué quiero ver como fue la brillante traducción del libro, para mi desgracia full metal alchemist ha acabado y ahora estoy triste, aunque me encantó el final jojo, bueno dejo de contar mis obsesiones y contesto las reviews anónimas:

**MMTXDMB: **Grax! Espero q te guste este capi

**sara:** No te preocupes mi hermoso Draquito no va a sufrir muxo, no lo permitiría jojo, ya verás ahora lo que va a pasar con dos bebés un verdadero lío, espero que te guste y ya veremos si Harry se decide a estar solamente con Draco y salir del clóset XD.


	7. Desde pañales hasta cosméticos

**Hola! Vacaciones Al fin aunque tengo miles de trabajos para entregar y sólo tengo una semana, además regresando tengo exámenes, pero eso no importa ahora es viernes y al fin tengo tiempo de escribir largo y tendido hasta que mi imaginación lo permita (n/a: jajaj tú? Imaginación?) ¬¬' dándole el avión a mi molesta neurona empezaré con el séptimo capi.**

**Disclaimer:** T.T no aún no me pertenecen los personajes de H.P. aunque las nuevas bebés si son de mi invención jojojo

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON!** **SLASH!** Supongo q como es el séptimo capi ya se habrán dado cuenta pero por si las dudas…

Capítulo VII. Desde pañales hasta cosméticos

– Dios, pero si eres diminuta cómo puedes hacer eso- decía Draco mientras el cambiaba el pañal a Lily

– ¿Disfrutando Draco?- dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación con un bebé de cabello negro en brazos

– Sólo digo que la producción y el olor que genera es asombroso para alguien de su edad- dijo tirando a la basura el pañal hediondo, Ginny rió, esa apuesta era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida, acostó a Narcissa en la cuna e hizo lo mismo con la ya cambiada pequeña de cabello rojo

– Va a ser difícil- dijo de pronto Draco

– ¿El qué?- dijo Ginny que veía a las pequeñas dormir

– El tener que explicarles nuestra situación familiar, de por sí ya era difícil pensar en planteárselo a uno sólo, pero a dos- Ginny suspiró, ya había pensado en eso de su "extraña situación familiar", y aunque no quería aceptarlo albergaba una esperanza bastante egoísta al respecto

– Harry quiere que vayan a una escuela muggle- dijo la pelirroja desviando el tema- ninguno de los tres tenemos tiempo para enseñarles en casa

Draco arrugo la nariz en señal de descontento, Harry y Ginny sabían muy bien que con el dinero de Draco bastaba, pero el orgullo de los dos era muy fuerte y sabía que no podría obligar a alguno a dejar su trabajo.

– Podemos contratar una institutriz- dijo el rubio sin dejarse ganar

– Sabes que es más sano que convivan con niños de su edad- dijo Harry en el marco de la puerta- no creo que les haga daño ir a una escuela muggle

– Y cómo controlaremos su magia, será bastante extraño que de pronto se encuentren en el techo de la cocina- Harry sonrió, era bastante testarudo el rubio

– Yo sobreviví ¿no es así?- Draco bufó, y Ginny supo que la discusión había terminado

O-o-o-o-o

Una de la madrugada y como parecía que nadie se iba a parar decidió ir él, apenas habían pasado dos días desde que las bebés llegaron y ya eran parte de la casa, Draco tomó en sus brazos a Narcissa que era la que lloraba y empezó a mecerla, la morena acalló el llanto; el rubio pensaba en la reunión familiar que tendrían Harry y Ginny en casa de los Weasley, presentarían a las niñas, pero el no asistiría, ¿cómo se vería que Draco Malfoy estuviera en la reunión familiar de los Weasley, era cierto que Arthur Weasley y él eran socios pero eso no implicaba que se llevaran como amigos y que a él lo consideraran parte de la familia, era pura relación de trabajo la que tenía con los Weasley, se sabía que ahora era muy buen amigo de el matrimonio Potter, pero era demasiado ir a esa reunión, demasiado obvio. Fue Harry quien se lo había pedido, y el dijo que no había problema, que no necesitaba ir a esa reunión, pero al tener a Narcissa en los brazos se dio cuenta de que sí le importaba, de que sí necesitaba ir a esa reunión y decirles a todos que ellas también eran sus hijas, pero no podía, no podía y no había otra salida.

O-o-o-o-o

– Son preciosas- decían todos- que bonitas niñas, ella es igual a su padre, o mira sacó la nariz de la abuela

Ginny sonreía mientras toda la familia estaba a su alrededor, también estaban Remus y Tonks, Harry estaba en una esquina de la habitación pensando en una cabellera rubia cuando una castaña se acercó a él

– Felicidades- dijo la chica sonriendo y abrazándolo

– Gracias Herm- dijo el moreno sonriendo

– Por alguna razón no te ves muy feliz

– Es sólo que pienso que ahora todo será diferente

– Por supuesto, ahora son más responsabilidades, pero ya te acostumbrarás- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, Harry asintió, pero había muchas otras cosas que le preocupaban

– ¿Te dijo Ron sobre el nuevo diseño del auto?

– ¿Qué?- dijo Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento

– El nuevo diseño del auto para la compañía, Malfoy ya lo aprobó como nuevo modelo- ante la mención de Draco, Harry soltó su vaso

– ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Herm preocupada

– Sí, sólo se me resbaló, qué decías del auto

– Qué Malfoy ya aprobó el nuevo modelo, saldrá a la venta en un año parece ser y eso le dio a Ron un aumento, supongo que ese es el anuncio que quiere decir hoy- Harry afirmó con la cabeza realmente había escuchado la mitad de lo que su amiga decía

Llegó la hora de la cena, pero antes de que empezaran a comer Ron se levantó, se aclaró la garganta, pero todo su formalismo no pudo impedir que sus orejas se tornaran rojas como tomates

– Bien, tengo algo que decir, pues como esta noche es importante ya que hoy conocemos formalmente a los nuevos miembros de la familia, y no sólo me refiero a las bebés- diciendo esto sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo, sacó un anillo y tomó la mano de Hermione- Hermione Granger ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

La castaña estaba con la boca abierta y cuando pudo reaccionar se abalanzó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso

– Por supuesto que sí Ronald Weasley- dijo con una sonrisa

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y felicitaciones pero ni Ginny ni Harry parecían muy felices al verlos, tal vez por qué la pareja tenía todo lo que ellos no.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Lily se aferraba a la ropa de Ginny, mientras Narcissa se despedía de su papá y de su tío Draco

– Vamos Lily, estarás bien, estarás con Cissy- pero la pequeña con agitó la cabeza negativamente- la escuela será divertida, tendrás muchos amigos

– Quiero que vayas conmigo- dijo la pequeña pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

– Vamos Lily, o llegaremos tarde- dijo Narcissa y la tomó de la mano sin admitió ninguna protesta por parte de su hermana y la llevó hasta el salón de clases mientras sus padres las veían irse. Ginny se quedó 10 minutos ahí, era difícil dejarlas ir, sobretodo a Liliana que no era tan fuerte como Narcissa, La morena era la consentida de su "tío Draco" por lo que pasaba más tiempo con él y tenía mucha de su personalidad, y aunque a las dos las consentía, parecía que Narcissa tenía más de esa soberbia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy.

– Vamos Ginny, llegarás tarde al trabajo- dijo Harry llevándola hacia el auto

O-o-o-o-o

– Fue difícil ¿no? – dijo Draco cuando dejaron a Ginny en el profeta

– Sí así es, y eso que es el jardín de niños, espera a que sean adolescentes- dijo Harry suspirando- empezarán a usar cosméticos…

– Y a salir con chicos – Draco terminó la frase

– o chicas… - continuó Harry- que pasaría si así fuera ¿sería nuestra culpa?

– Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- dijo molesto el rubio- si ellas tuvieran esas preferencias ¿también se lo ocultarías a todo el mundo?

– Esa sería la decisión de ellas- dijo Harry deseando no haber tocado el tema, Draco aterrizó y se estaciono, Harry tenía claro que aquélla era mala señal pues aún no habían llegado al ministerio

– ¿Acaso te avergüenza tanto el que seamos pareja?- dijo serio el rubio

– Sabes que no es así- dijo Harry extendiendo la mano y acariciando el rostro del rubio-¿Cómo podría avergonzarme de esto?

Acerco su rostro y lo besó, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco quien acortó el espacio, parecía que ese día no iban a llegar temprano al trabajo. Draco se acomodó encima de Harry y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras el moreno desabrochaba la camisa del rubio y acariciaba su torso, Draco se arqueó para buscar más contacto e introdujo su mano en el pantalón del moreno haciéndole soltar un gemido, empezó a preparar el ano de Harry y le introdujo un dedo, sus respiraciones eran bastante entrecortadas y el sudor caía por sus frentes, parecía que ese día no irían a trabajar, Draco introdujo el segundo dedo y Harry le bajo el cierre del pantalón, el rubio entró en el moreno iniciando las embestidas suaves y después desenfrenadas, llegaron al clímax y Harry sintió a Draco derramarse en su interior, era una sensación placentera, pero que ya no podía disfrutar tan a menudo

– Quiero que te divorcies de Ginny- susurró Draco al oído del moreno.

O-o-o-o-o

Ginny terminó de acomodar los papeles de su escritorio había llegado la hora de almorzar, tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina

– ¿Lista?- le preguntó un hombre alto, de cabello castaño

– Claro Colin- Ginny le sonrió, Colin era el mejor fotógrafo del Profeta, y era amigo de Ginny desde Hogwarts.

o-o-o

Ginny sintió un beso en su espalda

– Despierta, se acabó la hora del almuerzo- dijo Colin a su lado, estaban cubiertos de sábanas blancas, la pelirroja suspiró, se levantó y se vistió. Colin la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla

– ¿Por qué sigues con él?- Ginny se volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

O-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Bien este capi ya se puso más denso, Draco ya se cansó de la situación y Ginny… pues… jojojo, ahora toda la decisión recae en Harry ¿Qué hará?¿ decidirá de una vez por todas acabar con la farsa? ¿Y las niñas? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews! Gracias por las reviews y a los que siguen la historia.

Y contestando a las reviews anónimas:

**snake007**: Muxas Gracias, dime que le falta para poder mejorarlo, espero que te guste este capi

**MMTXDMB:** No he leído el sexto en español aún, pero si me han llegado varios comentarios de que la traducción echa a perder la trama, bueno a ver cuando lo leo, Grax por la review!

**AlexaKrum:** Gracias por la review, espero que te haya servido mi explicación de cómo subir los ff's


	8. De separaciones y uniones

**Hi! Estoy de vacas pero aún así he tenido trabajo toda la semana T.T xq el lunes ya regreso a clases y a los exámenes, pero como ahora puedo acostarme más tarde sin preocuparme a q hora me voy a levantar pude escribir en la noche cuando me llega la inspiración, así que actualizando este ff, bueno y como depende de si mi extraña tendencia a hacer un ff trágico ¬¬' vuelve a surgir, este cap. es menos denso que el anterior, ah Gracias a todos los q siguen la historia y dejen reviews :P**

Capítulo VIII. De separaciones y uniones

– Vamos tío Draco, ¡por favor!- decía la pequeña Lily suplicando por un día en el parque de diversiones

– No creo que sea seguro- replicaba Draco

– Sólo porque sea muggle no significa que sea una trampa mortal- dijo Harry tratando de entrar en razón al rubio

– Yo creo que será divertido- dijo Ginny uniéndose a la tarea de convencer al rubio

– Hagan lo que quieran-dijo Draco exasperado- pero di alguien sale herido no me culpen

– ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Lily expectante a su padre, el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa afirmando- ¡Fantástico, oíste Cissy, vamos a ir al parque

Todos miraron a la morena que tenía el rostro impasible, no mostraba ninguna emoción por el viaje como lo hacía su hermana y la respuesta que dio sorprendió a sus padres

– Yo quiero comer algodón de azúcar- dijo aún sin mostrar gran emoción pero en sus ojos había esa diversión de la niñez, Draco rió, la tomó de los brazos y la abrazó, después de todo seguía siendo una niña

– Y tendrás algodón de azúcar- aunque fuera un dulce totalmente muggle y eso pisoteara su orgullo Malfoy no podía negárselo a la pequeña. Harry y Ginny se miraron y rieron, el viaje estaba confirmado.

O-o-o-o-o

– La montaña rusa- gritó Lily

– Sí la montaña rusa- dijo Narcisa apoyando a su hermana

– Está bien, está bien la montaña rusa será

– Te toca a ti Draco- dijo sonriente Ginny al ver la cara asustada del rubio- a no ser que te de miedo

– Por supuesto que no- respondió Draco, pero la verdad era que el orgullo hablaba más que él, lo cierto era que las cosas muggles le daban bastante desconfianza y subirse a un aparato en el que se daban varias vueltas a toda velocidad desafiando la gravedad, a su punto de vista era suicida- yo las llevo con todo gusto

Tomó de la mano a las dos niñas dirigiéndose a la entrada del juego mecánico

– Nos dejó solos- dijo Harry un tanto preocupado, el estar a solas con la pelirroja implicaba hablar con ella y el hablar con ella implicaba hablar sobre un tema un tanto complicado…

– Sí, espero que no regrese vomitando- bromeó Ginny, pero al ver la cara de Harry suprimió la sonrisa- ¿pasa algo?

– En realidad sí- pero calló al instante

– Y... ¿piensas decirme?

– Hable con Draco- dijo Harry contundentemente y Ginny entendió al instante, afirmo con la cabeza

– ¿Y?

– Quiere que nos divorciemos

– Pero si tú y él no están casados- dijo Ginny riendo

– Muy graciosa

– Bueno, no te puedo decir que estoy sorprendida- Harry alzó las cejas- incluso te me adelantaste

– ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

– Estoy saliendo con Colin- explicó Ginny

– ¡Me engañas!- dijo Harry teatralmente y la pelirroja volvió a reír, lo miró a los ojos y sabía que algo aún preocupaba al moreno

– Sabes que pueden ver a las niñas cuando quieran- dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Harry frunció el entrecejo, así que agregó- además sólo serán unos pocos años en lo que ellas entran a Hogwarts

– Lo sé, pero aún así…

– Es difícil, siempre lo será, nunca fuimos una familia normal, pero pronto crecerán y tan rápido como se fueron estos años se irán los otros

– Desde cuando te volviste tan sabia- preguntó Harry nuevamente sorprendido

– Siempre lo he sido-dijo ella con una sonrisa- mira ya regresan

Draco traía la cara verde y las dos hermanas iban riendo a su lado, algo extraño en la morena pues sonreía con dificultad

– ¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Harry al llegar el rubio

– Claro, búrlate- dijo Draco con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Harry lo jaló y lo hizo descansar en su pecho- la próxima te toca a ti

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Los trámites del divorcio iban en su curso y por alguna extraña razón Harry no se sentí como pensaba que se iba a sentir, no estaba triste, ni preocupado, ni un solo deje de angustia asomaba en su mente y quizá se debía a las buenas condiciones en las que se estaba divorciando, buenas condiciones que sorprendían a todo el mundo, por que acaso no eran Ginny y Harry la pareja perfecta, acaso no estaban completamente enamorados, parecía que la pareja de oro tenía "diferencias irreconciliables"(más de las que cualquiera se imaginaría) y no podían estar más tiempo juntos, ni siquiera lo intentaban por el bien de sus hijas, lo que nadie sabía era que justamente por la salud mental de sus hijas Harry y Ginny daban fin al matrimonio… de tres…

– ¿Están seguros?- preguntó Ginny desconfiada

– Por supuesto, quédate con la casa, las niñas están mejor aquí- le dijo Harry

– Pero y ustedes…

– Yo puedo comprar otra casa- dijo Draco poniendo fin al tema

– Bien, este asunto ya está arreglado- concluyó Harry- pasando a otro tema, estás preparando la boda- preguntó a la pelirroja

– Sí, pero Colin y yo decidimos esperar, se vería muy mal que me case con él justo después de nuestro divorcio Harry

– ¿Entonces que no habrá pastel de bodas?- dijo Draco poniendo cara de perrito castigado, le encantaba el pastel de bodas

–Por ahora no-dijo Ginny conteniendo una carcajada al ver la cara del rubio

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron y Hermione invitaron a Harry a almorzar, pues pensaban que era una época difícil para él

– Pensé que ustedes nunca se separarían- le dijo Ron dándole una cerveza- y menos ahora que tienen hijas

– Ya sabes como son las cosas, nos distanciamos, que te puedo decir- respondió Harry tratando de sonar triste, pero no lograba mucho

– Pero parece que te sigues llevando muy bien con ella- dijo Herm y Harry se percató de la mirada de la castaña, esa que decía que sabía más de lo que aparentaba

– Sí, bueno, tratamos de seguir siendo amigos, no queremos que esto afecte a las niñas- dijo el moreno con serenidad, ocultando el nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando de él

– Sabes que a los dos los apoyamos en todo- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda- y si necesitas donde quedarte por ahora aquí siempre hay espacio, aunque el bebé a veces no deje dormir- dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

– Gracias de verdad Ron, pero ya tengo donde quedarme- dijo Harry excusándose

– ¿Ah si? Y en donde si se puede saber- volvió a decir la castaña con esa mirada escrutadota

– Con Draco- dijo Harry tratando de nuevo sin mucho éxito de sonar casual y como se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus amigos se dispuso a explicar- el tiene una casa con espacio de sobra y como es soltero, no le importa mucho compartirla

A Ron aunque la noticia le impresionó al principio, no le pareció rara, después de todo la relación de amistad entre Harry, Ginny y Draco era bien sabida por todos y ahora eran muy cercanos, supuso que Draco había querido apoyar a Harry con ese acto; pero Hermione frunció el ceño al oír a donde se iría a vivir Harry, extraño, muy extraño y una pequeña idea empezó a aflorar en su cabeza

– Supongo que es un buen sitio temporalmente, en lo que encuentras un departamento, por ahora que necesitas el apoyo de alguien- dijo Hermione sin quitar ese astuto gesto en su mirada

– Sí, por ahora…- respondió Harry aún más nervioso por la mirada de su amiga

– Y cómo quedaron con lo de las niñas- dijo Ron y Harry estaba tan agradecido con él por haber cambiado de tema

– Podemos, es decir,- se apresuró a corregir su metedura de pata- puedo verlas todos los días y los fines de semana nos los turnaremos

– Eso es bueno- dijo Herm

– Si, fantástico- respondió Harry evitando la mirada de su amiga

Horas más tarde el matrimonio Weasley se despidió de Harry, Herm tenía al bebé en brazos mientras Ron levantaba la mesa

– No me esperaba que esto pasara- dijo Ron a su esposa

– Supongo que todas las parejas tienen sus problemas

– Si pero no pensé que llegarían a este extremo- dijo Ron ahora tomando al bebé en brazos y meciéndolo- lo que me sorprende es que se lo están tomando muy bien los dos, muy maduros

– Sí, muy maduros- dijo Herm suspirando, Ron seguía siendo igual, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo que Herm se recriminaba era que no se hubiera dado cuenta, y lo que le recriminaba a Harry era que no se lo hubiera dicho, y lo del divorcio era muy entendible, Ginny de habría hartado de la situación y quien no…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se acostó en la cama, las niñas lo habían agotado, Draco estaba en la cama leyendo, ya era bastante tarde, cuando vio a Harry acostarse cerró el libro y volteó a verlo a los ojos

– ¿Cansado?- dijo Draco sonriendo

– ¿Tú que crees?- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa

– Espero que no mucho para mí- dijo el rubio pícaramente

– Tal vez no esté tan cansado

Draco empezó a besar al moreno mientras que éste le quitaba la camisa, empezaron a concentrarse en lo que hacían, cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco se quitó de encima de Harry

– ¡Lily!- exclamó Draco bastante alto

– Tuve una pesadilla ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?- dijo inocentemente la niña sin saber lo que había estado pasando unos segundos antes, afortunadamente para los dos hombres, Ginny, quien había oído la exclamación de Draco, llegó al rescate

– Vamos Lily, no molestes a tu padre y a tu tío, ya te dije que cuando tengas una pesadilla vayas a mi cuarto- la tomó en brazos y se la llevó de ahí, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de burla a los dos

– Es por eso que no me gustan las pesadillas- dijo Harry, el rubio rió y apagó la luz

-o-o-o-o-o-

El teléfono sonó y Ginny contestó sonriente

– Ex residencia Potter, actualmente residencia Weasley, después no se sabe

– Hola Gin

– Hola Herm

– Quería saber cómo estabas

– Exhausta, ayudo a Harry con la mudanza

– Mmmm, se va a casa de Malfoy ¿no?

– Sí- respondió extrañada Ginny

– Es algo raro ¿sabes?

– ¿El qué?

– Bueno Harry me dijo que Draco tenía una casa, pero parece que acaba de comprarla

– Y entonces dónde ha vivido todo este tiempo- dijo Ginny con tono de risa, esa había sido una de las razones por las que Harry se había tardado tanto en mudarse, primero buscaron la casa digna de un Malfoy y luego Draco se había ido primero, ella estaba exhausta con las dos mudanzas

– No lo sé, pero bueno, mmm, Ginny te puedo hacer una pregunta

– Claro

– ¿Te divorcias por qué Harry es gay?

A Ginny se le secó la boca y apenas pudo responder

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos, no tienes que fingir

– Es que, no…

– Soy su mejor amiga, crees que no noto que todo esto es extraño

– Harry y yo ya no nos amamos, pero no creo que…- dijo ella fingiendo mucho mejor que Harry

– Escucha Ginny, habla con él por que creo que tiene una relación con Draco

Ginny se iba a desmayar, pero se contuvo, hablaba tartamudeando y Herm pensó que era por la noticia

– No lo creo, es imposible

– Me parece que no es tan imposible

– Tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar

– De acuerdo, nos vemos, habla con él y aclara las cosas, lo lamento mucho, sobretodo por las niñas, será difícil de explicar

– Gracias, hablaré con él, nos vemos Herm

Ginny colgó el teléfono aún temblando de la impresión, Draco y Harry entraron a la sala abrazados

– ¿Qué pasa Gin?- preguntó angustiado Harry por la cara de la pelirroja

– Hermione lo sabe

Un silencio profundo invadió la habitación, hasta que el rubio se decidió a romperlo

– Ya se había tardado

-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: Bueno, ahí está, quedó más largo que el anterior, creo que al ff le quedan unos cuatro capis o menos, no lo sé, depende de mi inspiración. Herm ya se enteró, y como dice Draco ya se había tardado, la situación de Ginny según piensa Herm es cómo en Brockback mountain (creo q se escribe así) en dónde la esposa sufre, pero aunque Ginny si sufre tiene conciencia de todo lo que pasa y ella propicio mucha de la situación actual. Se acaba el matrimonio pero todavía el ff no, gracias por las review y contesto las anónimas**

**MMTXDMB: **Gracias, sí, Draco y Ginny han aguantado mucho pero lo hacen por Harry, y se que lo pongo insoportable pero en los próximos capis se redimirá o eso creo…

**AleH&H:** Muchas gracias, prometo actualizar con más frecuencia


	9. Arena y mar

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso me fui de vacas y estuve en la playa pero como tuve tiempo libre pude escribir un poco y este capi es producto de la inspiración q llegó en la playa. Finalmente se acabó la escuela! Tres largos meses de vacaciones… jejeje no sé q voy a hacer en todo ese tiempo, y se me viene un nuevo ff a la cabeza pero tranquilas no lo empezaré hasta acabar con este y el de Copos de Nieve mmm eso espero, bueno ahora sigo con el ff, empiezo con un Flash Back y ahora q recuerdo no he puesto diclaimer :P**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling excepto las pequeñas Lily y Narcisa, ahhhh y el nuevo personaje Penélope

**Advertencias:** SLASH! Relación chico-chico más específicamente Harry/Draco y la pobre de Ginny metida entre los dos, voy a poner un poco de lemmon en el capi

Capítulo IX. Arena y mar

_Flash Back_

Había valido la pena, pensaba Ginny, mientras se recostaba y tomaba un poco de sol, que mejor que la playa para su luna de miel, su luna de miel…

Faltaban ocho meses para que diera a luz, y pensando en que era su última temporada antes de tener que pasar 24 horas al día en casa convenció a la parejita de que tomaran vacaciones, y por supuesto que Harry y Draco no lo pensaron dos veces y empacaron las maletas, la pelirroja sonreía mientras miraba el mar cuando una pelota golpeó su cabeza

– ¿Qué les sucede?- gritó molesta, el rubio rió y Harry empezó a pedir disculpas

– No era nuestra intención- decía Harry mientras ella iniciaba un discurso acerca de echar a perder las vacaciones

– Creo que las hormonas ya están haciendo efecto- le dijo Draco a Harry con lo que consiguió que Ginny se molestara más y un buen puñado de arena en su cara y cabello

– Y yo creo que no debiste decir eso- dijo el moreno riendo al verlo cubierto de arena

– No me digas- dijo el rubio escupiendo arena

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny bajo a cenar sola, Harry y Draco habían ido por ahí… suspiró, estaba resultando triste todo eso, es decir,

Casada

Casada y embarazada

Casada y embarazada de un gay

Casada y embarazada de un gay que tenía pareja

Su vida no había resultado como ella lo había pensado, ahí estaba, en su luna de miel sola, bueno al menos cuando tuviera al bebé ya no estaría tan sola, volvió a suspirar, deprimente, su situación era deprimente, en eso un chico alto de ojos claros y cabello castaño se le acercó, ella sonrió, tal vez las cosas se ponían interesantes

o0o0o0o0o0o

– No puedo negar que fue buena idea- dijo Draco caminando en la playa tomado de la mano de Harry, quien lo miró sorprendido

– ¿Aunque estemos en un hotel muggle?- preguntó el moreno divertido

– Aunque estemos en un hotel muggle- confirmó Draco y luego dijo como en tono de reproche- ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso de lo muggle y todo es culpa tuya, como el feletono ese que tenemos en casa

– Teléfono- dijo Harry riendo al recordar a Ron

– Lo que sea- replicó Draco, Harry sonrió y lo abrazó, la noche estaba cayendo sobre el mar- pero si puedo disfrutar contigo este atardecer, usaré todas las cosas muggles que sean necesarias- los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso

o0o0o0o0o

– ¿No crees que es demasiado lujo Draco?- preguntó Harry al llegar a la suite y ver el jacuzzi

– Para nada- dijo el otro sin prestarle mucha atención y entrando en el jacuzzi poniendo una sonrisa pícara- ¿no vas a entrar?

El moreno no se lo pensó dos veces, se quitó la ropa y entró en el dichoso jacuzzi

– A veces los muggles inventan cosas útiles- dijo Draco relajándose con las burbujas y el agua caliente, Harry se le acercó lentamente y el rubio sonrió

– Muy útiles yo diría- susurró el moreno y besó el cuello de Draco haciendo soltar un gemido al rubio

Draco pasó las manos por la cintura de Harry, acariciando su torso y luego su espalda, el agua caliente los cubría hasta el pecho, Harry subió hacia la barbilla del rubio y llegó a sus labios, pasó su lengua sobre ellos justo como lo había hecho el rubio sobre los suyos años atrás, el moreno sonrió al recordar eso, volvió a posar su atención en los labios del rubio y les dio un pequeño mordisco, disfrutaba de su textura, de su color rosáceo, definitivamente esos labios lo volvían loco, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco quien la dejo entrar de inmediato, empezaron a profundizar el beso, acercando sus cuerpos cada vez más, se separaron jadeando, ahora Harry ya se encontraba encima de Draco y éste ya le había quitado el traje de baño al moreno y el suyo propio, esta vez fue Draco quien se aprisionó del cuello de su pareja, quien gimió al sentir la lengua de Draco en su piel, los dos tenían una fina capa de sudor en su piel y no era precisamente por el agua caliente, en un rápido movimiento Draco volteó a Harry quedando el rubio sobre el moreno

– Tramposo- susurró Harry en el oído de Draco lamiendo el lóbulo, las piernas de los dos se entrelazaron y sintieron la erección del otro, las manos de Draco bajaron por debajo del agua hasta el miembro del moreno y empezaron a jugar con él. Harry sintió varios gemidos de placer mientras sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del rubio- Vamos, hazlo ya- volvió a susurrar Harry, Draco introdujo un dedo en el orificio del moreno, el agua hacia el trabajo más fácil, los dos jadeaban- Apresúrate- el rubio introdujo otro dedo y los movió dentro de Harry, el orificio dilató y Draco puso de espaldas al moreno, penetró lentamente y empezó las embestidas primero lentas y luego subió el ritmo, el agua burbujeaba en sus cuerpos, llegaron al orgasmo gimiendo, Draco se derramó en Harry y este a su vez en el agua caliente.

– Me encanta esta luna de miel- susurró Draco

o0o0o0o0o0o

– ¿Mañana?

– ¿Tan pronto?

Se quejaban Draco y Harry mientras Ginny leía Corazón de Bruja

– No me dieron otro día en el trabajo, regresamos mañana y punto

– Pero sólo fueron cuatro días

– Y mañana cinco, ya les dije que no s iremos en la tarde- dijo la pelirroja exasperada– parecen niños pequeños

– Pero…- quiso decir Draco pero Ginny se lo impidió arrojándole arena a lo que Harry soltó una carcajada

_End Flash Back_

– Lily deja de llorar- dijo Narcisa

– Pero no quiero que se vaya papá- replicó la pequeña pelirroja

– No se va a ir para siempre- le decía Ginny

– Tampoco quiero que se vaya tío Draco

– Sólo nos cambiaremos de casa estaremos muy cerca- decía Harry

– No quiero- Lily empezó a llorar más fuerte, Draco, Harry y Ginny se miraron sin saber que hacer

– Los vamos a ver todos los días, además el tiempo que no pasemos con ellos será porque estaremos en la escuela o dormidas así que deja de llorar- dijo severamente Narcisa, Lily al ver la expresión de su hermana se quedó callada

– Niñas, su papá, su tío y yo las queremos mucho, eso nunca cambiará, quiero que entiendan eso- empezó Ginny- pero ahora él y tío Draco necesitan espacio, bueno yo también lo necesito, es por eso que se cambiarán de casa

– No te vas a casar con Creevey o si mamá- preguntó Narcisa ahora molesta- por que yo ya tengo suficiente con dos papás- dijo eso y se fue a su habitación

Ginny suspiró, iba a ser bastante difícil

– Definitivamente esa niña sabe más de lo que debería- dijo Draco

– ¿Quién es Creevey? ¿Por qué dice que te casarás con él?- preguntó Lily sin entender la situación

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tocaron la puerta, el elfo doméstico corrió a atender, Draco entró al recbidor, una rubia bastante elegante lo esperaba al final de las escaleras

– Hola Pansy- dijo Draco sonriendo

– No te esperaba tan temprano- los dos entraron a la sala- ¿algo de tomar?

– No gracias

– Nueva casa eh- empezó ella

– Era necesario

– Te lo advertí

– Lo sé, pero…

– Seguían todos sus caprichos

– Sí…- dijo Draco pesadamente

– Era obvio que se terminarían hartando, tu y Weasley

– Era injusto que le hiciéramos esto a ella

– También era injusto contigo, dime qué hubieras hecho si Potter no aceptaba divorciarse- dijo Pansy

– No sé, no lo pensé- dijo Draco sorprendido por la pregunta, no se había planteado esa posibilidad

– Bueno, supongo que ya no importa

– De todas maneras, Ginny lo habría hecho, se va a casar

– ¿Con quién?- preguntó la rubia intrigada

– Colin Creevey – la rubio rió ante la mención del nombre

– Me imaginó lo que las personas dirán cuando se enteren de que Weasley cambió a Potter por Creevey, ves Draco a lo que la arrastraron- Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, entonces una joven rubia con piel bronceada entró en la estancia, al ver a Draco la chica sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo

– Padrino- dijo la joven sonriente

– Penélope- dijo el rubio a manera de saludo, Pansy y Blaise tuvieron que adoptar a la pequeña niña de Nott a la muerte de éste y su esposa, en un derrumbe del banco de Gringotts, la chica se sentó al lado de su madre. Pansy había observado la cara de decepción de Draco al ser llamado padrino, después de todo sus hijas a quienes había criado le llamaban tío

– Así que, entrarás a Hogwarts el próximo año- dijo Draco orgulloso, la rubia asintió

– Espero entrar a Slytherin

– Todos esperamos eso dijo su madre

– Por supuesto que entrarás- dijo Draco aún más orgulloso- y como premio te compraré la mejor escoba del año

o0o0o0o0o0o

– Y bien ¿les gusta?- preguntó Harry a las niñas, les mostraba la nueva casa

– No- dijo al instante Lily

– Igual que su madre, ven te enseñaré el área de juegos- dijo el rubio cargándola y llevándola al patio

– Y a ti Cissy ¿te gusta la casa nueva?- preguntó Harry hincándose para estar a la altura de la niña

– Es grande

– Es una mansión

– Yo tampoco quiero que se muden papá- dijo de pronto la morena, Harry la abrazó

– Lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera pero es lo mejor

– Tú no amabas a mamá ¿cierto?- dijo ella separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos, Harry tomó aire

– La amo, pero no de la forma que debería

– La forma en que amas a tío Draco

– Sí, de esa forma tendría que amarla- Harry se sorprendió de que la niña hablara del tema con tanta naturalidad como sí hablaran de caramelos

– Entonces desde ahora le diré papá a él también

– Eso le agradaría mucho- dijo Harry sonriente

– Pero no quieres que se lo diga en frente de los demás ¿verdad?- dijo la niña esta vez con tristeza- como no quieres que hablemos de él en frente del tío Ron y de la tía Hermione

– Es muy difícil Cissy, se que no lo entiendes del todo ahora pero un día comprenderás

– Eso espero- Harry volvió a sonreír, era increíble la madurez y percepción de Narcisa, todo lo contrario a Lily que siempre actuaba tan inocentemente y vivía su infancia todo lo que podía

– Papá, tampoco quiero comer lo que cocina mamá- está vez no sólo Harry rió, también Draco y Lily que regresaban a la habitación

– Es por eso que comerán aquí todos los días- dijo Draco

o0o0o0o0o0o

– Cissy- dijo Lily cuando las dos se ponían pijamas para dormir- ¿Por qué empezaste a decirle papá a tío Draco?- lo dijo con sus ojos verdes llenos de inocencia

– Por qué papá lo ama- dijo Narcisa acostándose en su cama, Lily arrugó la nariz, no lo entendía

– ¿Cómo supiste lo de Creevey?

– Lo escuché decir a mamá

– No quiero otro papá- dijo la pelirroja resuelta

– Con dos ya es suficiente- volvió a decir Narcissa

0o0o0o0

**N/A: Bueno, ahí está, espero que les haya gustado, el Flash Back al principio es de cómo Gin se encuentra con Colin no sé si alguien se dio cuenta, y bueno también explico que Ginny quería al bebé para no estar sola; en este capi puse a Harry más cercano a Narcisa no quería que pareciera que tuviera favorita, las dos niñas se oponen al matrimonio de Gin con Colin mmm ¿harán algo para evitarlo? Jaja eso es para el próximo capi y ¿qué pasará cuando Harry enfrente a Herm:D, Penélope se me ocurrió en un principio como hija de Pansy y Blaise pero quería que ya entrara a Hogwarts lo cuál es un poco imposible de acuerdo con la historia así que tuve que matar al matrimonio Nott (sorry por las fans de Theodore) R&R y contesto a las reviews anónimas:**

**Ale H&H**: Muchísimas gracias, lo sé por eso amo el sexto libro , y pues aunque H/H no me convence mucho supongo que es un clásico que el que la mejor amiga se enamore del héroe je, no lo sé antes no me agradaba la pareja H/D pero leí ff's muy buenos y entonces me encantó tal vez si encuentro uno muy bueno de H&H me agrade

**MMTXDMB:** Jejjeje si Harry ya se merecía unos buenos golpes pero al fin hize que se decidiera, espero q te guste el capi, grax por el review


	10. Guerra fría con sabor a vainilla

**He tenido trabas con este capi de una escena a otra ya no sabía que poner, por lo que me he tardado más de lo que debería jeje he debido subirlo desde hace una semana pero no sabía como terminar el cap y luego llegó a mi cabeza el de Irónico… aún así quedó cortito, espero que les guste**

**Advertencias: **Slash obviamente no sé si en este cap pondré lemmon ya veremos

**Disclaimer:** Oh vamos… alguien realmente cree q yo soy la dueña de H.P.? ¬¬'

Capítulo X. Guerra fría con sabor a vainilla

– Te toca cuidar a Helen- dijo Hermione– iré de compras

– Pero Herm- suplicó Ron

– Regreso en dos horas- dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando la puerta sin dejar replicar al pelirrojo, gracias a la nueva bebé había tenido vacaciones y se quedó en casa pero ya quería regresar al trabajo, se estaba volviendo loca sin hacer algo, por eso decidió salir al callejón Diagon, en realidad no necesitaban nada pero era una excusa para salir de la casa. Llegó al lugar, su primera parada sería Flourish y Blotts, la librería la tranquilizaría un poco. Dio vuelta a una esquina y se detuvo sorprendida, Malfoy llevaba de la mano a Lily, la castaña alzó una ceja, después de lo que le había dicho a Ginny seguían dejándolo sacar a las niñas, cosa que era parte de una maraña de extrañas costumbres que había descubierto de sus amigos, que incluso ahora que estaban divorciados seguían haciendo y que sólo servían para que la castaña confirmara sus suposiciones, aunque a veces contradictorias, como que, si eran tan amigos de Malfoy ¿por qué nunca lo llevaban a las reuniones familiares? pero si lo dejaban pasear a las niñas como si nada, tampoco dejaban a las niñas hablar de él pero cuando la castaña fue a visitarlos a su casa el rubio aparecía en bastantes fotografías familiares, en ese momento no le había tomado importancia, es decir, sabía que eran tan amigos que Harry había nombrado a Malfoy padrino de una de las niñas, eso tampoco se le había hecho en ese entonces, pero ahora que lo analizaba… Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la pequeña pelirroja la saludó

– ¡Madrina!- gritó la pequeña y se acercó a ella, Hermione se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

– Hola Lily ¿cómo has estado?- le dijo Herm alzando la vista- ¿dónde quedó Narcissa?

– Con papá, están comprando helados- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, la castaña ahora veía al rubio que se había quedado unos pasos atrás

– Granger- dijo Draco a modo de saludo

– Malfoy- dijo Herm- así que Harry también está aquí

– Sí, como dijo Lily, está con Cissy comprando helados- dijo él en tono cortante, la castaña lo miraba sorprendida (más de lo que ya estaba) sólo Ginny y Harry le decían Cissy a su hija, creía que nada podía rebasar eso, pero contradijo eso momentos después

– Papá, te compré de vainilla con nueces- dijo Narcisa llegando con Harry, la castaña ahora se quedó boquiabierta, pues la morena se dirigía a Malfoy y no a Harry, al parecer la niña se dio cuenta de su indiscreción pues le dio el helado que tenía en las manos a Harry. El pelinegro se quedó mirando a Hermione con nerviosismo hasta que se decidió a hablar

– Hola Herm

– Harry- le dijo la castaña fríamente y se dirigió a la morena- Hola Narcisa

– Hola tía Herm- dijo la pequeña y fue a darle un abrazo a la castaña- ¿cómo está Helen?

Hermione sonrió ante la táctica de la pequeña para desviar la conversación

– Bien, está con tu padrino- la niña hizo un gesto de preocupación- estará bien, debe aprender a cuidarla

– ¿El tío Ron no sabe cuidarla?- preguntó Lily con el mismo gesto de preocupación que usó su hermana

– Sí, sólo que es un poco torpe- dijo la castaña sonriendo, Harry y Draco se dirigían miradas cómplices, Harry estaba más que nervioso, en cambio Draco parecía bastante tranquilo– oigan niñas puedo tomar prestado a su padre, tenemos unas cosas que hablar

Ella le dirigió una mirada severa al moreno quien volteó a ver al rubio

– Yo las llevo con Ginny- dijo el rubio tomándolas de la mano y dándose la vuelta, no sin antes quitarle de las manos a Harry su helado

– ¿Te parece un café?- dijo Harry resignado

– Sí, me parece bien

o0o0o0o

– Mamá, te compramos helado- dijeron las niñas al llegar a casa

– ¿Por qué tan temprano?- preguntó Ginny extrañada

– Nos encontramos con la tía Herm- contestó Narcisa antes de que Draco pudiera hablar

– Entiendo- dijo Ginny – está hablando con Harry ¿cierto?

– Así es- dijo Draco

– Supongo que no lo esperamos para comer- dijo ella despreocupadamente

– Mamá ¿podemos montar escobas?- dijo Lily

– Claro, vamos afuera

– Yo vigilo a Cissy y tú a Lily-dijo Draco abriendo la puerta

o0o0o0o0o

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo, Harry aún no había llegado "tiene muchas cosas que contar" pensó Draco, se preguntaba si el moreno le había dicho todo la verdad a Granger o la había disfrazado para que no sonara tan mal, pero conociendo a Granger lo iba a regañar de todas formas, la puerta se abrió, y momentos después un hombre alto de cabello negro azabache se sentó junto a Draco

– Tal vez me perdone en unos años- dijo Harry apesadumbrado, Draco sonrió y abrazó al moreno

– No te preocupes, se le pasará

– Ron ni se da por enterado- dijo Harry apretándose contra el pecho del rubio- con él será más difícil

– Pero a él le podemos pintar la verdad- dijo Draco– de otra manera terminara matándote

Harry sonrió

– Perdóname- dijo el moreno, Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido

– ¿Por qué?

– Por todas las estupideces que he hecho, fui un imbécil

– Tal vez, pero eres mi imbécil – dijo Draco sonriendo- y no tengo nada que perdonarte, por qué también fue mi culpa y la de Ginny, los tres tenemos la misma culpa, así que deja de decir tonterías

– Por eso te quiero- dijo Harry sonriendo y besando al rubio

o0o0o0o

Cissy lo miraba de una manera fría e indiferente, Lily por otra parte, lo miraba molesta y sin simpatía alguna, Colin sonrió nervioso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

– ¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer?- dijo él, las dos niñas negaron con la cabeza Ginny sonrió preocupada, algo se traían entre manos

– Nos gusta comer en casa- dijo Lily

– Sí, con nuestros padres- siseó Cissy, las dos hermanas habían hecho un pacto, por nada del mundo permitir que ese hombre estuviera con su mamá

– Pero no hay comida niñas- dijo Ginny- es mejor si hoy salimos, sus p, ehh su papá tiene mucho trabajo y Colin quiere invitarnos

– Puedes cocinar tu mamá- dijo Cissy, Ginny se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loca, sabían perfectamente que su comida era mmm un tanto horrible

– No creo que eso esa una buena idea- dijo Ginny manteniendo la compostura

– A mi me parece genial, así podré probar tu comida- dijo Colin inocentemente, la pelirroja lo miró preocupada

– Pero…

– Vamos mamá, Colin quiere probarla- dijo Cissy, Lily sólo sonreía, ya se esperaba el regaño y el castigo que les iban a dar

– Sí, así es, me encantaría probar tu comida

1 hr más tarde

– Está listo- dijo Ginny, todos se sentaron a comer, las niñas se miraron nerviosas ¿seguía siendo una buena idea, Colin sonrió y probó bocado

20 min más tarde

Lily y Cissy estaban en su habitación, no habían necesitado sortilegios Weasley para hacerlo vomitar

– Mamá está furiosa- dijo Lily

– Lo sé, odia cocinar- dijo Cissy

– ¿Crees que funcionó?- preguntó Lily

– No lo sé, creo que él aún sigue en el baño

– Papá Draco va a reírse de esto cuando se lo contemos- dijo Lily, Cissy sonrió lo que sorprendió a su hermana

– ¿Por qué sonríes?

– Le dijiste papá – dijo la morena

– Bueno, tú lo haces todo el tiempo, es pegajoso- dijo Lily

– Ahora si se va a alegrar- dijo Cissy pensando en su "papá" Draco

o0o0o0

Draco estornudó

– ¿Estás resfriado?- preguntó Harry

– No, estoy bien- dijo el rubio

– Entonces alguien está hablando de ti- dijo el moreno sonriendo

o0o0o0o0

**N/A:** Lo sé, es muy poquito, pero es todo lo que pude hacer, necesitó más inspiración y no me llega ¬¬', el título en principio iba a ser Helados pero no me sonaba, Guerra fría por qué las niñas empiezan con sus conspiraciones maléficas jeje y con sabor a vainilla por qué es el helado de Draco que Cissy le tiene que dar a Harry. No me apeteció poner lemmon, hasta el prox lo prometo

Por si hay confusiones con lo de los padrinos: Lily tiene como madrina a Hermione y a Draco como padrino, Cissy tiene a Luna como madrina y a Ron como padrino.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis!


	11. Un cumpleaños ¿feliz?

**Hola! decidí subir un cap aunque sea muy muy cortito para no hacerlas esperar tanto, el capi se me ocurrió por qué en Junio, Draco cumple años y aunque ya no sea 5 de de todas maneras lo subo, como verán en este cap casi todo gira en torno al rubio **

**Disclaimer: **¬¬' mmm al final siempre lo termino poniendo pero si H.P. fuera mío no estaría escribiendo este ff ahora mismo

**Advertencias: **SLASH, y todo lo demás jeje

Capítulo XI. Un cumpleaños ¿feliz?

Harry caminaba frente a los diferentes pasteles, se paró justo delante de uno redondo y café oscuro, el de chocolate amargo, ese era el pastel que estaba buscando, el moreno sonrió era el favorito de Draco, mañana sería el cumpleaños del rubio y sin ese pastel de chocolate para Draco no había cumpleaños, así que tenía que apartarlo pues si resultaba que al día siguiente ya lo habían comprado sería un desastre.

A la reunión anual para celebrar al rubio sólo iban Pansy y Blaise Zabini con su hija Penélope, las niñas, Ginny, este año acompañada por Colin, la madre de Draco y él… La madre de Draco… tendría que ir por ella a San Mungo.

o0o0o0o

Lily y Cissy estaban sentadas en el sofá, veían a Draco ir de un lado a otro pensando en lo que les diría, al fin sus ojos grises se detuvieron en ellas.

– No niego que haya sido gracioso- dijo Draco en tono cómplice, las dos sonrieron- pero no pueden seguir haciendo cosas como esa

– Pero…-intentó Cissy

– Nada de peros, su madre está muy molesta

– Es que…-intentó de nuevo Cissy

– Cissy- la volvió a interrumpir Draco– ¿no quieres que tu mamá sea feliz?

Cissy frunció el ceño, eso no era justo. La morena asintió lentamente

– Entonces, por favor, no trates de envenenar a su novio y no involucres a tu hermana en tus planes extraños…

Cissy abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró al ver la mirada de su "papá"

– Ella estuvo de acuerdo- dijo en voz baja

– Es cierto- dijo Lily defendiendo a su hermana

– De acuerdo, pero no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer, la comida de Ginny puede ser muy peligrosa- dijo en tono de advertencia pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lily y Narcisa rieron

– Pero…significa que ¿ahora tendremos tres papás?- pregunto Lily confundida. Draco suspiró, todo aquello era un lío

– Sí, algo así- respondió el rubio

–Es extraño-dijo Cissy

–Lo sé-dijo Draco– pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esta nueva situación

– Los adultos son complicados-concluyó Cissy

o0o0o0o

– Feliz Cumpleaños- susurró Harry en el oído del rubio

– Es muy temprano-balbuceó Draco

– Lástima, yo que pensaba aprovechar la mañana- dijo el moreno mordiendo el lóbulo de Draco, quien sonrió y abrió los ojos

– ¿Qué me vas a dar de regalo?

– Tengo unas cuantas ideas- Harry pasó sus mano por el pecho desnudo del rubio, Draco sonrió con malignidad

– Te toca abajo

– Cínico

– Te encanta

Draco pasó una pierna por encima de Harry, le dio un beso y adentró su lengua en la boca del moreno, acercó más su cuerpo y Harry se arqueó para buscar más contacto, terminó el beso y el rubio mordió el labio inferior del moreno, marcó un camino de besos hacia las tetillas de Harry, mientras las manos de éste recorrían el cuerpo del Draco, quien ahora bajaba hacia le ombligo lamiéndolo, se quitó los boxers y los de Harry, se sentó sobre él obligándolo a imitarlo, el moreno empezó a besar el cuello de Draco, el rubio frotó su pene contra el de Harry haciendo que la erección llegara a su punto máximo, Draco acarició las nalgas de Harry buscando la abertura, introdujo un dedo en Harry y a continuación los otros dos moviéndolos circularmente hasta dilatar el orificio, penetró lentamente y empezó a moverse dentro de él suavemente para luego acelerar le ritmo, los dos gemían en el oído del otro, sus cuerpos friccionaban entre sí y el sudor se mezclaba, Harry se derramó en el vientre de Draco y éste en Harry, se volvieron a acostar jadeando, el rubio aprisionó a Harry con las piernas, sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas, el rubio se recargo en el pecho del moreno y Harry acarició el cabello rubio de Draco

– Con esta ya es la quinta vez que me deseas feliz cumpleaños- dijo el rubio pícaramente, Harry sonrió

– Es por eso que me agrada tu cumpleaños

– ¿Quién es el cínico ahora?- dijo Draco riendo

– Y a ti también te encanta- dijo Harry riendo también

– ¿Me dejaras dormir más de una hora?- dijo Draco volteando a ver a Harry y haciendo cara de niño chiquito

– Está bien, tal vez te deje dormir dos horas- dijo Harry sonriendo, Draco resignado volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del moreno y cerró los ojos, Harry lo abrazó fuertemente y también cerró los ojos

o0o0o0o0o

– Niñas apúrense, se nos hace tarde- gritó Ginny

– Ya vamos- respondieron las dos

– ¿Crees que a papá Draco le gusten nuestros regalos?- preguntó Lily bajando las escaleras

– Por supuesto- respondió Ginny -¿dónde está Cissy?

– Aquí- dijo la morena bajando las escaleras también

Sonó el timbre, Ginny tomó las manos de las pequeñas y se dirigió a la puerta

– Niñas, quiero que se comporten, entendido

– Sí, mamá- dijeron al unísono

– Bien, Colin nos llevará- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta

– ¿Qué?- dijeron las niñas parándose en seco- pero mamá…

Muy tarde, Ginny ya las había sacado de la casa y literalmente tuvo que arrastrarlas al auto de Colin, cerró la puerta con un hechizo antes de que las niñas pudieran hacer alguna protesta y se subió también al auto

o0o0o0o

Se notaba la tensión en el aire, todos la notaban, todos excepto Lily…

Estaban sentados en el comedor en la actual casa Malfoy, donde ahora vivían Draco y Harry, todos estaban cenando claro que primero se cercioraron de que Ginny no hubiera cocinado

– ¿Cuándo vamos a partir el pastel?- preguntó la pelirroja junior

– Cuando termine la cena- respondió Draco sonriéndole a la niña, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Pansy hacia Creevey, la de resignación de Blaise, la de confusión de Penélope, la de nerviosismo de Harry, la de indiferencia de Cissy y la de diversión de Ginny

– Padrino ¿Cuándo llegan las cartas de Hogwarts?- dijo Penélope intentando iniciar una conversación por tercera vez en la tarde- siempre se me olvida

– El 31 de Julio respondió Pansy antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca

– El cumpleaños de papá- dijo Lily sonriendo, Harry asintió – cuando yo vaya a Hogwarts entraré a Gryffindor

– Y yo a Slytherin- dijo Cissy, todos voltearon a verla-igual que Penélope

– ¿Y por qué a Slytherin?- preguntó Colin intrigado, no era normal que un Potter quisiera entrar a Slytherin

– Por qué ahí fue "tío Draco"- dijo Cissy- y su tradición es ir a Slytherin

Harry se atragantó, Pansy alzó las cejas y sonrió, Blaise la miraba con la boca abierta y antes de que Colin pudiera reaccionar Ginny se levantó

– Niñas ¿por qué no vamos a buscar el pastel?- dijo la pelirroja haciendo levantarse a sus hijas- Colin ¿vienes?

El castaño se levantó tras ella sin objeción, estaba impactado, no sabía hasta que punto Malfoy había influido en la vida de los Potter, una cosa era que fueran a su cumpleaños y otra que Narcisa quisiera ir a Slytherin para seguir la tradición familiar de los Malfoy.

o0o0o

Penélope miraba con curiosidad a su Harry Potter y a su padrino, quien en días anteriores le había explicado la complicada situación, se lo había explicado todo bastante superficial y sin detalles pero ella se daba una idea de lo que pasaba, alzó los hombros y siguió comiendo, realmente no era algo que la afectara mucho.

Draco ahora fijaba su atención en la mujer rubia que tenía al lado, la edad apenas rozaba su cara, alguna que otra arruga surcaba su rostro pero seguía con su elegante belleza, su cabello largo y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros, si la veía a la distancia Draco podría jurar que era la misma de hace años pero de cerca tenía esa mirada vacía al horizonte, la mujer estaba y a la vez no, abrió la boca para hablarle pero la cerró al instante, se le hizo una idea ridícula, al fin y al cabo no le entendería, una mano se posó en su hombro, volteó y era Harry sonriéndole

– No tiene nada de malo- dijo el moreno, el rubio se decidió y habló con la mujer

– Madre, este año el pastel de chocolate se ve delicioso, claro que no será igual al que tu preparabas pero se que estará exquisito por qué- la mujer volteó a verlo al sentir que se dirigía a ella pero no hubo señal de que entendiera que sucedía– por qué lo compró Harry

Harry volvió a sonreír al ver la ternura con la que Draco trataba a su madre, no era que Draco no mostrara sus emociones pero sí era hostil, prepotente y déspota frente a la mayoría, sólo se mostraba como ahora con unas pocas personas, justamente las que se encontraban en la reunión, claro excepto Colin.

o0o0o0o

– Ehmm Ginny, qué no el pastel lo pudieron llevar los elfos domésticos- dijo Colin al entrar en la cocina

– No, Draco no permitiría que un elfo doméstico tocara su pastel de cumpleaños

– Es su favorito- dijo Lily mientras Cissy se acercaba al pastel

– Cissy, no quiero marcas de dedos en el pastel

– Sólo una probadita

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente, Cissy suspiró resignada, Ginny sacó su varita e hizo levitar al pastel

o0o0o0o

– Más que feliz fue un cumpleaños extraño- dijo Draco cuando Harry despidió a Ginny y a sus hijas que eran las últimas, Harry rió

– ¿Por lo del pastel?

Si de hacer travesuras se trataba Lily y Cissy eran expertas, le robaron la varita a Draco e hicieron volar sus pedazos de pastel llenando a todos los invitados de chocolate, lo que les valió otro castigo de Ginny y no comer pastel

– Sí, después de eso todo pareció más relajado- dijo Draco consternado

– Esas niñas le van a sacar canas verdes a Ginny

– Lo sé- Draco sonrió- oye gracias por traer a mi madre

– No es tu cumpleaños sin Narcisa Malfoy y su pastel de chocolate amargo- dijo Harry– ahora a abrir los regalos

Lily y Cissy le habían regalado una snitch para su escritorio, Ginny un reloj extraño como el de su familia pero de mano, Pansy cuadros muy caros de magos famosos que salieron de Slytherin, Blaise un estuche de plumas de oro macizo y Penélope consiguió un antiguo afiche del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Draco sonrió con todos ellos se puso el reloj de Ginny en la muñeca derecha, Harry observó el sitio donde solía estar la marca tenebrosa que se borró cuando Voldemort fue derrotado

– Todos son fantásticos- dijo Draco

– Falta el mío- dijo Harry

– Pensé que ya me lo habías dado- dijo Draco sonriendo- desde las doce de la noche

– No, ese era de prueba- dijo Harry apareciendo con su varita una pequeña caja de cuero negro, la hizo flotar hasta llegar a Draco, el rubio la tomó entre sus manos, se le hacía extrañamente familiar

– Había planeado entregártela el año pasado pero no pude encontrarla hasta ahora

Draco sonrió y la abrió, una gargantera y unos aretes con el emblema Malfoy brillaban contrastando con el negro de la caja

– Las joyas de mi madre- susurró Draco-pensé que se habían perdido en el incendio de la Mansión

– Pues sí se perdieron por qué me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlas, así que… ¿te gustó?

Draco sonrió, se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en los labios

– ¿Tú que crees, pero sabes, es injusto por que voy a tener que dárselas a las niñas cuando entren a Hogwarts

– Falta mucho- dijo Harry haciéndose el occiso

– Eso crees tú, ya van a la mitad de primaria

– Bien, las retendré hasta que tengan 21- dijo Harry provocando una carcajada del rubio

– Ya veremos, por lo pronto gracias por el regalo y por todo-dijo el rubio besando otra vez a Harry

– Entonces ¿fue un cumpleaños feliz o no?

– Eso depende de cuanto me dejes dormir esta noche- dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara

o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: **Bueno ahí está, quedó más largo de lo que yo pensaba, el lemmon me costó muxo trabajo / se me acaban las ideas, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar pronto, lo más pronto posible que me permita la inspiración, agradezco todas las reviews.

Dejen reviews plis!


	12. Quien llega y quien se va

**Lo sé, no tengo excusa y a la vez miles, supongo q no tengo idea de cómo seguir el ff, no he podido avanzar muxo, pero a la petición de varias lectoras un personaje se va… Gracias a todas las lectoras que siguen el ff y a mis amigos Chely, Ksy y JLuis por leerme también **

**Disclaimer: ¬¬' Si yo fuera dueña de H.P.…**

**Advertencias: Lo de siempre slash, lemmon pero en este capi no pongo, micro capítulo**

Capítulo XII. Quien llega y quien se va

Mezcló el azúcar con el café, dio varias vueltas a la cuchara y se llevo la taza a los labios para probar el resultado, hizo una mueca de asco

– Muy amargo-dijo Ginny y volvió a ponerle azúcar ante la mirada de Harry

– Ya le pusiste nueve cucharadas- Ginny alzó los hombros, Harry acababa de descubrir el porqué de la mala cocina de Gin. Estaban en el caldero Chorreante, Ginny tomaba su descanso y Harry la acompañaba

– ¿Entonces qué pasó con Colin?

–Me pidió un tiempo, piensa que nuestra familia es complicada

– Y eso que no sabe lo mío con Draco- dijo Harry alzando las cejas, Ginny sonrió

– Es cierto, creo que sólo se asustará más- la conversación fue interrumpida por un flash de cámara. Harry reconoció a uno de los fotógrafos del profeta

– Creo que saldremos en el periódico- dijo Ginny- dirá que es posible una reconciliación

Dijo Ginny moviendo su mano para darle a entender a Harry el titular

– "Fantástico"- dijo con sarcasmo Harry- Gin, tú eres la editora, puedes prohibir esos artículos

Ginny movió negativamente la cabeza

– Lo siento, los artículos donde estás tú se venden como pan caliente- dijo ella sonriéndole, Harry cruzó los brazos haciendo berrinche

– No es mi culpa que sigas siendo famoso- Harry arrugó la nariz, decidió cambiar de tema

– ¿Entonces te pidió un tiempo? mmm eso me suena a rompimiento

– A mí también, pero no puedo hacer nada, tarde o temprano sabía que algo así pasaría, Colin es muy buen fotógrafo pero no creo que pueda aceptar el peso de nuestra familia- Harry sonrió, Gin seguía usando el término "nuestra", bueno no sólo ella, las niñas, Draco y él, se habían acostumbrado a eso

– ¿Y ya pudiste hablar con Herm?- dijo la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el moreno suspiró y negó con la cabeza

– Lo he intentado, pero es casi imposible, es un poco necia y no puedo pedirle ayuda a Ron por qué no sabe lo que está pasando

– A mí, Herm me mandó un howler regañándome por permitir que esto llegará tan lejos- Harry alzó las cejas- las niñas se asustaron, pero fue gracioso

– Debería regañar también a Draco- Ginny soltó una carcajada

– Claro, como se llevan taaan bien- Harry se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa

– Esperaré a que se le pase el enojo, aunque es muy extraña

– Sí, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, cambiando de tema a las niñas les falta poco para entra a Hogwarts- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry para ver su reacción

– Claro que no

– Sólo tres años

– Una eternidad

– Se pasarán volando

– Para nada

– Draco dice que estás en etapa de negación

–No es cierto- Ginny rió

– Si tú lo dices…

o0o0o0o0o

Ginny suspiró y entró a su oficina, se había vuelto incómodo trabajar con Colin

– Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme-murmuró, de pronto algo entro volando por su ventana

Una paloma

Una paloma blanca

Una paloma blanca trayendo una carta

Eso sólo podía ser obra de una persona

Ginny tomó la carta, la abrió y sonrió al leerla

_Hola Ginny_

_Sabías que las lechuzas atraen a los lolycollus por sus plumas, por eso no quise arriesgarme y envíe una paloma._

_¿Cómo has estado? Por cierto cuida a tus hijas de los gutoreans por que andan por ahí en el aire en esta temporada. _

_Japón es fantástico, hay toda clase de uni aquí, desde mariposas gigantes que intentan dominar el mundo hasta hombres mitad perro, es muy divertido, además en invierno hay muchos dondruis y se pueden atrapar fácilmente._

_Escribe pronto, tengo que despedirme pues otro monstruo ataca la ciudad y tengo que hacer la comida._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Atte_

_Luna_

Ginny cerró la carta riendo, Luna seguía igual que siempre, si Draco y Harry leían esa carta seguramente se tirarían al piso de la risa, pues ¿Cómo podía estar un monstruo atacando la ciudad y ella tan tranquila? Examinó de nuevo la carta y se dio cuenta de que la Posdata estaba en el sobre ¿?

_P.D. Creo que irá la próxima semana. Y por favor envía a la paloma con tu respuesta no quiero lolycollus rondando por aquí._

Oh Oh Ginny miró la fecha, la carta había tardado en llegar 8 días la paloma es rápida pensó Ginny. Tal vez eso significaba que…

Tocaron a la puerta, estaba tan ensimismada que no contestó. La puerta se abrió lentamente

– ¿Ginny?- dijo una voz masulina, la pelirroja levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos azules

– ¿Mark?

o0o0o0o0o

La ventaja de tener una compañía multimillonaria de autos voladores era que Draco se podía tomar los días libre que quisiera y como las niñas estaban de vacaciones las llevarían a montar pegasos

– ¿Seguras que estarán bien?- preguntó Ginny por quinta vez

– Por supuesto- respondieron Lily y Narcisa

– No te preocupes mamá, papá Harry y papá Draco nos cuidarán

– Ya lo sé pero una cosa son escobas y otra pegasos- Ginny se alegraba de que Draco aún tuviera fobia de los hipogrifos. Se escuchó el motor de un auto descendiendo

– Ya llegaron- dijo Cissy y ella y su hermana fueron corriendo a la puerta, Ginny suspiró, sólo esperaba que no regresaran con algún hueso roto, aunque pensándolo bien, Harry era más propenso a eso

– ¿Segura que no vienes?- le preguntó Draco

– Segura, tengo mucho trabajo-mintió Ginny abrazando a las niñas y luego a ellos dos- estaré bien, me preocupa que vayan a montar pegasos

– Las niñas estarán bien- dijo Harry

– No si los que me preocupan son ustedes dos- dijo Ginny

– ¿Por qué si a nosotros nunca nos pasa nada?- dijo Harry sonriendo abrazándola en forma de despedida

– Cuídense- dijo Ginny, el auto despegó y se hizo invisible ella dijo adiós con la mano

La verdad era que la pelirroja prefería ir con ellos y las niñas pero había un asunto que…

o0o0o0o0o

– Wow- dijo Lily con la boca abierta al ver al caballo alado en frente de ella.

Era del tamaño de un purasangre totalmente blanco y hermoso, unas alas salían de su costado, tenían una tonalidad de azul claro, y cuando batía las alas pequeñas plumas blancas caían al suelo. Las niñas lo misaban asombradas, Harry y Draco sonreían, el primero más que el segundo

– Tenías razón, les encanta- dijo Draco que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Harry

– Pueden vernos- dijo el moreno nervioso

– Lo que lo hace emocionante- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara

– Niñas ¿quién quiere montar primero?- dijo Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas

Draco reía, era muy divertido ver a Harry tan nervioso

– ¡YO!- dijeron las niñas al unísono

– Entonces nos dividiremos, Lily montara conmigo y Cissy con Draco, ¿de acuerdo?- las niñas asintieron y Draco sonrió no muy convencido, después de todo le cambiaban el color y la parte del frente y era igual a un hipogrifo

o0o0o0o

**N/A:** **Es todo lo que pude escribir T.T, quería meter más sobre Mark pero no supe cómo jeje ¿quién será? Y hasta que metí a Luna XDDD es tan genial jojojo y me salió mi fanatismo de anime jaja metí a Inu :P Grax por las reviews**

**R&R**


	13. Recuerdos caleidoscópicos

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! SORRY, SORRY, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, no debí tardarme tanto. Yo sé, merezco un buen regaño por haberme tardado tanto, tenía ya escrito la mitad de este cap hace un mes, creo q debí subirlo, pero quería subirlo entero, el disclaimer y las advertencias ya se los saben.**

Capítulo XIII. Recuerdos caleidoscópicos

Sonó el timbre Ginny se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió nerviosamente. En el umbral estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro oscuro, ojos azules, tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, y con una botella de vino en las manos

– No has cambiado nada – dijo él sonriendo ante Ginny, ella se sonrojó ligeramente

– Tú tampoco- dijo ella sonriendo también y apartándose para dejarlo pasar

– Vaya, que modesta "casita"- dijo él al entrar, por fuera una casa normal de los suburbios, por dentro una mansión, caminaron hasta la sala- ¿y los muggles no se dan cuenta?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá

– Hechizos protectores, además somos la última casa de la calle, no nos ponen mucha atención

– Aún así…- dijo el mirando la habitación entera- no entiendo por que tu ex-esposo te cedió la casa

– Por qué es un necio, él ya tiene otra, cerca de aquí para ver a las niñas

– Niñas… ¿dijiste que eran dos?- se sentó al lado de ella

– Lily y Cissy- dijo Ginny alargándole una fotografía

– Son preciosas- dijo él

– ¿Y tú, Mark? ¿No tienes niños?

– No, nunca me casé, una vez estuve a punto… pero ahora agradezco que no hubiera funcionado- dijo él dando un trago a su copa de vino que Ginny había servido

– Tú y tu miedo al compromiso- dijo ella rodando los ojos

– No, ella era fanática de las ranas- dijo estremeciéndose- sabes como detesto a esos anfibios

Ginny se rió a carcajadas, por un momento recordó a Neville

– ¿Y cuánto soportaste casada?

– Veamos, las niñas tienen ocho, mmm siete años- Mark casi se atraganta con la respuetsa de la pelirroja

– Bromeas…- dijo Mark, pero ante la seriedad con la que lo había dicho ella, se quedó boquiabierto- ¿siete años? ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta de nada?

– No, todos creían que éramos el matrimonio perfecto, además Harry y yo siempre nos llevamos bien, incluso después del divorcio

– Una pantalla perfecta

– Ni siquiera Herm se había dado cuenta

– Te hubieras dedicado al teatro- dijo Mark riendo

– Sí… hubiera sido tan famosa- dijo ella soñadora, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Mark se le quedó viendo, habían pasado nueve años desde la última vez que la había visto y ella seguía igual que siempre, ni siquiera su matrimonio había dejado huella en ella

– Oye y ¿fuiste a Japón? por que Luna fue la que me avisó que venías

– Sí, tuve que ir por un negocio allá y pasé a visitarla, ella tampoco ha cambiado nada

– Me di cuenta de ello- dijo Ginny al recordar la carta

– Por cierto, mira lo que encontré- dijo Mark sacando un paquetito envuelto en una tela morada, Ginny lo tomó con cuidado y lo desenvolvió, sonrió al ver una cajita de cristal que cambiaba de color

– Wow, la había olvidado, no lo puedo creer

_Flash Back_

Grecia, eran sus últimas vacaciones como soltera, se casaba en unos meses con Harry, aún no entendía como el moreno la había convencido, bueno tal vez las semanas constantes de ruegos por parte de él y del rubio junto con la promesa de hijos habían ayudado

– Me pregunto si aquí habrá canuvulus- dijo Luna a un lado de ella, Ginny sonrió no preguntó por los canuvulus y entró al hotel

– Reservación a nombre de Ginebra Weasley, dos habitaciones- dijo Ginny al recepcionista

– Sí, permítame un momento

– Vaya por aquí hay muchos torposoplos- oyó que Luna decía en medio del vestíbulo, un hombre formado detrás de Ginny rió, la pelirroja volteó y pero sólo alcanzó a ver sus ojos azules y su cabello negro

– ¿Inglaterra?- preguntó el recepcionista

– Sí- dijo Ginny volviendo a centrar la atención en él

– Yo también- dijo el hombre a una segunda recepcionista que había llegado en ese momento

– ¿Nombre?

– Mark Milton

– Señorita Weasly

– Weasley- lo corrigió Ginny

– Disculpe, sus habitaciones son la 112 y 113, estás son las llaves, ahora mismo suben su equipaje

– Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny retirándose y reuniéndose con Luna

– Señor Milton su habitación es la 114

– Vaya, que coincidencia- dijo Ginny al subir las escaleras junto con Luna

– Si tú lo dices- dijo Luna- ¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos?

– Dos semanas- contesto Ginny sin poner mucha atención, el hombre de cabello negro ya las había alcanzado e iba a unos pasos detrás de ellas

– La escritura de aquí es graciosa- dijo Luna, Ginny regresó a la realidad

– ¿Cómo?

– Es muy cuadrada

– Es por que tienen otro alfabeto- dijo el moreno- disculpa ¿Tú eres Luna Lovegood?

Luna asintió sorprendida y luego pareció como si acabara de recordar algo

– Milton… tu padre trabaja con el mío

– Si, le gustan cosas extrañas

– ¿Extrañas?- dijo Luna, Mark rió

– Bueno, fuera de lo normal, habla mucho de ti por eso supuse que tú eras Luna cuando hablabas de los torposoplos

– Son unos de mis favoritos

– Ya veo, ¿y a ti te gustan? - dijo Mark dirigiéndose a Ginny, la pelirroja como respuesta alzó los hombros

– ¿De que parte de Inglaterra eres?- preguntó Ginny

– De Londres, pero no vivo ahí, vivo en España, sólo que hice la reservación desde Londres

– Ya veo- dijo Ginny contrariada, entonces ¿cómo sabía de Luna?

– Bueno, supongo que nos estaremos viendo- habían llegado a las habitaciones

– Sí, claro- dijo Ginny

– Nos vemos en una hora Gin- dijo Luna y los tres entraron a su respectivo cuarto

_End Flash Back_

Harry se sentó en la cama junto a Draco, quien estaba acostado con varios vendajes

– ¿Cuántas probabilidades había que eso pasara?- preguntó Harry estupefacto

– No vuelvo a subirme a una criatura con alas- dijo Draco adolorido

– Creo que no tienes mucha suerte con ellas

– Ni dragones, ni hipogrifos, ni trestals, ni pegasos, me oyes, nada que tenga alas

– De acuerdo ya entendí- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, adoraba ver los berrinches del rubio

– ¿Y las niñas?- preguntó Draco

– En el cuarto de juegos, no te preocupes- agregó al ver la cara de Draco- hay vigilancia

– Bien y ¿qué haremos ahora, arruiné el viaje-dijo Draco apesadumbrado

– Ellas están muy felices- dijo Harry- y yo tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor

o0o0o0o

– Pobre papá Draco- dijo Lily

– No sabía que eso pudiera pasar- dijo Cissy

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily ingenuamente

– Es totalmente improbable

– Mmmm, sólo sé que debió doler mucho

– Sí, mamá se va a reír mucho

– ¿Por qué?

Cissy alzó los hombros

– Creo que nuestros padres son extraños- dijo la morena

– Sí pero aún así los quiero mucho… a los tres- dijo Lily contándolos (Ginny, Harry, Draco)

– Imagínate si fueran cuatro

Las dos movieron la cabeza negativamente

o0o0o0o

– ¿Un baño de esponja?- dijo Draco sonriendo en la tina

– Es muy relajante- dijo Harry, metiéndose también

– Creo que esto no resultó tan mal- dijo Draco sintiendo la esponja en su espalda, el agua caliente cayó por su pecho

– Te dije que te haría sentir mejor- dijo susurrando en el oído de Draco y mordiendo el lóbulo

– Sabes que eres bastante perverso- dijo Draco cuando las manos de Harry rodearon su cintura, el moreno sonrió

– Aprendí del mejor

Draco se exasperó, por la posición en que estaban (y lo adolorido) no podía voltear, ni tenía mucha libertad de movimiento

– He sido una mala influencia para ti- dijo Draco, resignándose a que Harry había ganado esa vez

El moreno sonrió y besó la espalda del rubio con delicadeza, pegó más sus cuerpos y Draco sintió la erección de Harry, la esponja aún seguía en manos del moreno y la pasó por el torso de Draco.

o0o0o0o

La cajita de cristal empezó a cambiar a color azul

– Así que estás comprometida- dijo Mark

– Pues… por ahora no, Colin necesita pensar

– No creo que formes pareja con un fotógrafo

– ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?- dijo Ginny un poco molesta

– Por qué eres Ginebra Weasley- dijo Mark de forma dramática- una de las mejores líderes de la Orden del Fénix, editora en jefe de El Profeta, fuiste esposa de "Harry Potter", mmm sí, ¿por qué todos dicen eso?

Mark calló cuando recibió un almohadazo

– De acuerdo, ya entendí, ya entendí- dijo Ginny suspirando- supongo que por eso no les caía bien a las niñas

– E intentaron envenenarlo

– No intentaron envenenarlo

– Claro que sí, hicieron que probara tu comida

Volvió a callarse al recibir otro almohadazo

_Flash Back_

– Así que estás de vacaciones- dijo Mark

– Pues algo así- respondió Ginny, estaban en un restaurante, Luna se había esfumado diciendo algo así de ir a buscar marmitoroles- me escapo de los preparativos

– ¿Preparativos?

– Me voy a casar

– Por la forma en que lo dices pareciera que es un funeral

– Pues… no hay mucha diferencia

– ¿Te obligan?

– No… y sí, lo hago por amistad

– ¿Te casas por amistad?

– Desgraciadamente, veras, el hombre con quien me caso es gay

– Ahhh y te casas con él para cubrir apariencias

– Exacto

– Vaya, pues si que eres valiente

– Y estúpida, si no fuera por que los quiero mucho, ya estarían en una tumba los dos

Mark rió y se puso de pie

– Ven vamos a dar un paseo

– ¿Y Luna? nos va a venir a buscar aquí

– Ya nos encontrará

– Bien, supongo que estará muy entretenida

– Tenlo por seguro, no creo que encuentre marmitoroles fácilmente

Ginny sonrió, se puso de pie y siguió a Mark

_End Flash Back_

Draco gimió, Harry acariciaba su erección y su entrepierna, el rubio alzó un brazo y pudo tocar el rostro del moreno cubierto en sudor, Harry lamió los dedos de la mano de Draco

Unas gotas de un fluido espeso se vieron en el agua, Harry acomodó a Draco entre sus piernas y lo penetró rápidamente, se quedaron unos instantes sin mover músculo alguno, luego de que Harry se acostumbrara a la estrechez, se movió lentamente, salió unos milímetros y volvió a embestir, Draco gimió, las manos de Harry aún aprisionaban su miembro

– Más rápido- suplicó el rubio, Harry negó con la cabeza

– Es para que te relajes- dijo con malicia, el rubio soltó un quejido de desaprobación

– Cuando me recupere, sufrirás

Harry sonrió y volvió a embestir lentamente, haciendo jadear al Draco

– Espero que no sea con un crucio

– Oh no, ya verás, sufrirás lentamente

Volvió a acariciar sus testículos

– Me gustan las cosas lentas

Embistió de nuevo, pero Draco ya no soportó y se derramó

– Niño malo ya ensuciaste el agua, tendré que preparar el baño de nuevo

Embistió dos veces más e inundó el cuerpo de Draco, ambos gimieron al terminar

o0o0o0o

– ¿Te quedarás en Inglaterra?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

– Por el momento sí, tengo negocios que atender en Grimmaud Association

– ¿Grimmaud Association?

– Sí

– Esa es la compañía de Draco- dijo Ginny boquiabierta

_Flash Back_

– Entonces viajas constantemente

– Sí, yo sigo el negocio familiar por parte de mi madre, ella es de España

– ¿Y tu padre?

– Él es periodista, es inglés, conoció a mi madre en Londres, se casaron y yo nacía allí, pero luego se mudaron a España y desde entonces vivo ahí, mi padre trabaja en el quisquilloso haciendo reportajes de "criaturas", él va seguido a Inglaterra

– Es por eso que conoce a Luna

– Así es

– Mira un caleidoscopio mágico

– ¿Un qué?- dijo Ginny confundida, Mark no respondió, entró a la tienda y compró una cajita de cristal, en las caras de las cajitas había distintas figuras geométricas, cuando Mark se la puso en las manos, la cajita empezó a cambiar de color, las figuras se movían y cambiaban de posición formando formas extrañas y de colores

– Es preciosa

– Son muy raras, yo tenía una cuando era niño, pero con las mudanzas, se perdió

– A Luna le encantará

– Ya lo creo, además cambia de color según el humor de la persona que la tiene en las manos- Mark sonrió al ver a Ginny contenta, pero reprimió la sonrisa, "se va a casar" "pero no lo quiere" "no importa" "al menos aprovecha estos días"

_End Flash Back_

– Y qué le dirán a su madre cuando lleguemos- dijo Harry

– Qué fue genial el viaje- dijo Lily- y que vimos pegasos, y apareció un dragón, y vimos muchas hadas

– ¿Y del accidente?- preguntó Draco

– ¿Cuál accidente?- respondió Cissy

– Esa es mi niña- dijo Draco

– ¿Mamá no se molestará si le ocultamos eso?- preguntó Lily

– No, pero se reiría mucho si le decimos- dijo Harry, Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos

o0o0o0o

– ¿Quién es él?- dijo Colin molesto

– Un amigo de Ginny- contestó Marie, su compañera de trabajo

Mark había entrado a la oficina de la pelirroja y ya llevaba varias horas

– Un amigo…

– ¿Estás celoso?

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- replicó Colin aún más molesto

– Pues estás muy alterado

_Flash Back_

Mark abrió los ojos, y lentamente Ginny también los abría, un beso, sólo eso un simple beso ¿no era de que preocuparse verdad, ella sonrió amargamente

– No puedo arrastrarte a esto a ti también- dijo susurrando

– No me estás arrastrando a nada

Mark la abrazó, bien había sido un estúpido, ya sabía que eso pasaría

– Mi avión sale en unas horas- dijo la pelirroja, el asintió con la cabeza- ya sabes Luna no confía en las escobas

El moreno rió

– Te escribiré- dijo Mark

– Yo también

_End Flash Back_

– Mamá- gritaron las dos niñas y corrieron a abrazarla

– ¿Cómo se la pasaron?

– Fantástico

– Super

– Draco se lastimó verdad- dijo aguantando la risa

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijeron atónitas

– Sexto sentido- dijo Ginny riendo al ver la cara de las niñas

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Pues ahí está, lo se T.T seis páginitas, para lo q me tardé, debí hacer unas 10 mínimo pero…, de verdad que ahora prometo actualizar antes**

**Respondiendo a Rws anónimas:**

**SARAHI: **Sí, pero no te preocupes Ginny no sufre mucho, pues ya verás lo que dicen las niñas

**Chibi: **Que bueno que te gustó , jaja lo sé el título es medio raro, espero que te siga gustando

**Gracias a todas las reviews **

**R&R**


	14. Un día soleado o ¿nublado?

**Heus! Llevo con este capi cuatro semanas T.T, al final decidí dividirlo en dos por eso es tan corto, no me maten… Muxas gracias a Ksy por ayudarme en este Capi**

Capítulo XIV. Un día soleado o ¿nublado?

Draco entró a la oficina apurado, tenía una junta e iba retrasado, observó detenidamente a sus invitados, e inmediatamente identificó al susodicho Mark

_FlashBack_

– ¿Conoces la compañía Almether?- preguntó Ginny

– Si, haré algunos tratos con ella

– ¿Sobre?

– Publicidad, tuvimos pocas ventas este año

Ginny le lanzó una mirada escéptica

– En tu compañía con paranoicos, unos pocos coches nos se venden y ya quieren más publicidad

Draco se sonrojó un poco

– Es precaución, pero qué pasa con la compañía Almether

– Recuerdas que te conté sobre Mark

– Sí…

– Él es el dueño

Draco se atragantó con el café

_End Flash Back_

– Buenos días, lamento la tardanza- dijo Draco elegantemente

– Buenos días, no hay problema- contestó el moreno- espero que me recuerde soy Mark Milton y éste es mi socio Anthony Brown

Draco dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba al lado de Mark, era un poco más alto que él, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, tez clara, sus ojos eran de un color miel, y por lo que Draco notó tenía un buen cuerpo

– Sí claro que lo recuerdo, Ginny me habló de usted y mucho gusto señor Brown- dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano a ambos, recibiendo un apretón muy extraño por parte Brown

– Bien, los llamé por qué quiero darle una nueva imagen a la compañía y para eso necesito de los mejores publicistas

– Créame que no se decepcionará- dijo Mark

– Así es, somos los mejores- dijo Brown guiñándole un ojo a Draco sin que Mark se diera cuenta, Draco casi se atraganta

– Bien pues sólo queda firmar el contrato- dijo Draco aún sorprendido, sacó un sobre y se los entregó, los dos firmaron y le regresaron el contrato a Draco

– Bien, empezaremos los diseños y se los traeremos en una semana- dijo Mark poniéndose de pie

– Hasta luego- dijo Brown con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al rubio

– Hasta luego

Los dos hombres se retiraron dejando a Draco solo, el rubio respiro profundamente, después llamó a su secretaria

– Alisa, por favor tráeme un whisky de fuego

o0o0o0o

– Vaya, no me dijiste que trabajaríamos para Grimmaud Association- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa pícara

– No lo harás Anthony- dijo Mark serio

– ¿Perdón?- dijo Anthony con cara inocente

– Conozco esa cara, Malfoy no, de acuerdo, no quiero problemas con Ginny

– Yo no haré nada… que él no quiera

Mark le dirigió una mirada de muerte

– Además ¿Por qué tendrías problemas con ella?

Mark no pudo contestar_, es un secreto_

0o0o0o0o

– Nos vemos niñas- dijo Draco, cuando las pequeñas bajaron del auto

– Nos vemos mañana- dijeron las dos y entraron a la casa

Draco se dirigió a casa, un día muy extraño, muy, muy extraño, suerte que las dos casas quedaran tan cerca, ese día no tenía humor para manejar.

Entró y vio las cosas de Harry regadas por ahí, sonrió, el moreno siempre era un desastre con sus cosas, llamó a un elfo doméstico que levantó todo inmediatamente, encontró a Harry en la cocina, aparentemente preparándose algo de comer

– ¡Hola! llegaste temprano- dijo el moreno, el rubio se acercó a él y le dio un beso

– Me sentía un poco mal, así que decidí regresarme

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura

– No te topaste con un Pegaso ¿cierto?- dijo el moreno sonriendo

– Claro búrlate, pero ese Pegaso en verdad era peligroso- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor, Harry soltó una carcajada

– ¿Y qué pasó con la junta de hoy?- preguntó Harry, Draco recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana

– Lo de siempre, iré a darme una ducha

0o0o0o0o

Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina

–Adelante- dijo Ginny distraída

– Hola Gin

Ginny alzó la vista rápidamente y casi se cae de la silla

– Ah, hola Colin ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo él

– Estamos hablando…

"¬¬' Obviamente" pensó Ginny

– Si…bueno, es sobre el nuevo contrato

– Ehh?

Ginny se hizo la desentendida, lo que molestó a Colin

– Con la compañía Almether

– Ahh sí, el contrato de publicidad- dijo Ginny quitándole importancia

– Sí, ese el contrato con tu "amigo" Milton

Ginny lo sabía Colin no había ido a hablar del contrato, no quería malos entendidos así que decidió poner las cosas en claro

– Tú terminaste conmigo- dijo secamente

– Te pedí un tiempo- dijo él rechinando los dientes

Ginny rodó los ojos

– Ambos sabíamos que no aguantabas la relación

"No aguantaba a tus hijas" pensó Colin

– ¿Y ahora estás con él?

– Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo Ginny fríamente- y ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer

– Claro- dijo Colin yendo hacia la puerta

o0o0o0o

– Gracias por venir

– No es nada Sr. Brown, ¿qué pasa con el proyecto?- dijo el rubio sentándose en el sofá

– Llámame Anthony y sabes que no te pedí que vinieras para hablar sobre el proyecto- dijo con una mirada que puso a Draco nervioso y sentándose junto a él

– Pues entonces…

– ¿No te imaginas para qué?- dijo el castaño acercándose, Draco se hizo para atrás

– Ehhh

– ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Anthony extrañado de la negativa de Draco

– Ninguno, sólo que…-Draco se quedó callado, no podía decirle sobre Harry

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?- dijo Anthony

– Si, me agradaría eso- el rubio se levantó deprisa, seguido del castaño. Estaba mal, lo sabía, no tenía que estar haciendo ahí

o0o0o0

_Harry_

_No llego a cenar_

_Te quiere, Draco_

Harry frunció el ceño, eso no era común de Draco, hacía varios días que estaba raro…

Desde ese nuevo contrato, del que el rubio no había mencionado palabra alguna, Harry se enteró por Ginny, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que el rubio le ocultaba algo…

– ¿Papá?- dijo Cissy

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos

– No me gusta que estés triste, Lily se preocupará

Harry sonrió

– No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo el moreno apretando la nota con su mano

o0o0o0

– ¿Y entonces no te importa que los demás te vean?- preguntó Draco sorprendido

– No, es mi vida, no tienen por qué meterse- dijo Anthony llevándose la taza de café a los labios. Draco apretó los labios, las palabras de Harry de años atrás rodaban en su cabeza…

_Flash Back_

– Es que no lo entiendes, todos me conocen…

– Y que, a ellos no les incumbe tu vida- protestó Draco enojado

– No, no les incumbe pero de todas formas se meten, lo dices por qué tu no sufriste seis años de miradas inquisitivas, de burlas…- dijo Harry cansado de darle vueltas a esa conversación

– Bien, si no quieres que nadie se entere, nadie lo hará, si quieres que arrastremos a Ginny a esto, lo haré, por ti…- dijo Draco enojado y resignado saliendo de la habitación

_End Flash Back_

Draco regresó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Anthony estaba mirándolo, sus mejillas se sonrosaron

– ¿Qué pasa?- dijo incómodo también tomando un poco de café

– Te ves lindo cuando divagas en tu mente

Draco casi se atraganta, dejo estrepitosamente la taza sobre la mesa

– ¿Estás bien?- dijo Anthony divertido

– Si… me tengo que ir ya es tarde- dijo Draco nervioso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al castaño se despidió con la mano, prefería evitar cualquier contacto físico, y salió del local rápidamente. Cuando subió al auto aún estaba alterado, se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía que ponerse así, es decir, el no había hecho nada malo… aún, se recriminó el haber pensado eso, encendió el motor y se dirigió a casa.

o0o0o0o

Harry sintió unas manos en su cintura abrazándolo con ternura, aceptó el abrazó y se recargó en el pecho del rubio

– Hoy llegaste temprano- dijo el moreno

– Sí, no tenía mucho trabajo- mintió Draco, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y aspiró su aroma, sintió de nuevo esa seguridad que se le había ido desde hacía unas semanas. Harry se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con el rubio

– ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry intrigado, Draco puso cara de incomprensión

– ¿Por qué?

– Parece que hayas comido algo preparado por Ginny

Draco no pudo evitar retorcerse en el suelo como vil gusano de la risa. Harry se sintió mejor al ver al rubio reír de esa manera

– Si te oyera, te lanzaría un_ cruciatas_- dijo Draco cuando se recuperó

– Por cierto ya viene su cumpleaños- dijo Harry haciendo que Draco hiciera una mueca, como en el cumpleaños de Harry, Draco tampoco podía ir al de Ginny ya que lo celebraban en casa de los Weasley. Harry deseó no haber dicho nada

– Tal vez este año…-dijo Harry pero Draco lo interrumpió

– Déjalo Harry, pasaré la tarde con Pansy- dijo Draco dando fin a la conversación, subió las escaleras dejando a Harry solo

0o0o0o0o

– ¿Las cosas no van bien verdad?- preguntó Ginny

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Harry

– Intuición, sin mí, ustedes están perdidos- dijo Ginny sonriendo, Harry emitió una débil sonrisa y luego suspiró, se quedó viendo el jardín a través del ventanal donde Draco jugaba con las gemelas

– Todo empezó desde mi cumpleaños…- susurró Harry, Ginny lo miró preocupada, ese día Harry y el rubio tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte

_Flash Back_

– No entiendo por qué te pones así- exclamó Harry, el comentario sólo empeoró la situación

– Ese es el problema, no entiendes- dijo Draco rojo del enojo

– Si me dijeras cuál es el problema…

– ¡Olvídalo! soy un idiota por querer pasar tu cumpleaños contigo, debí imaginar que preferías pasarlo con alguien más…

– ¡Son los Weasley! no entiendo cuál es el problema de que tú y yo lo celebremos en la noche, eso hacemos todos los años…

– ¡Te dije que lo olvides! ve y pasa tu cumpleaños con quien se te de la gana- dijo Draco no aguantando más y saliendo de ahí

– ¡Draco! espera…

_End Flash Back_

– Desde entonces y desde ese nuevo contrato…- dijo Harry tristemente- él se ha comportado muy extraño

Ginny suspiró, el nuevo contrato, Mark ya le había dicho sobre Anthony y la reciente amistad que tenía con Draco… la pelirroja de verdad esperaba que sólo fuera amistad…

o0o0o0o

– Ron, ¡deja de darle dulces!- le regañó Hermione

– Vamos, le encantan- dijo el pelirrojo cargando a su hija- ¿oye ese no es Malfoy?

La castaña volteó a ver a la dirección que Ron le señaló, era un café muggle, el rubio estaba sentado junto a un castaño atractivo

– Que raro Malfoy entre muggles- dijo Ron sorprendido pero sin darle importancia, rápidamente volvió a centrar la atención en su hija. Hermione miraba atenta la escena, no le gustó nada, el "amigo" de Malfoy estaba muy cerca, y aunque aún seguía molesta con Harry, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño

o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Soy cruel lo sé, pero es necesario, razones de la trama**

**Anónimas:**

Muxa gracias jeje ahh si fueran mis novios :p jejeje, grax por la review


	15. Se podría decir que despejado

**Antes de que empiecen a querer asesinarme Chely, una de mis betas ya se encargó de regañarme, golpearme, y me puso a terminar este capi que desde hace un mes estaba empezado pero no lo había terminado, eso me pasa por empezar ff's XDDD.**

Capítulo XV. Se podría decir que despejado

Draco tocó la puerta de la habitación del Caldero Chorreante frente a la habitación donde se hospedaba Mark, pues tenía que establecer algunos asuntos de negocios. No hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar y espero unos minutos, se estaba impacientando y tenía prisa, tomo la perilla y giró… lo primero que pensó Draco fue que como Ginny podía salir con alguien tan irresponsable para dejar la puerta abierta, abrió lentamente la puerta asomó la cabeza

– ¿Milton?- preguntó Draco, entró completamente y volvió a preguntar en un último esfuerzo –Milton tenemos que aclarar el contrato ¿recuerdas?

Draco suspiró pesadamente, tenía que regresar a la compañía y necesitaba el contrato, tenía que arreglas los detalles para sacar el último modelo de auto, y firmar unas cuantas toneladas de papeles… entonces ocurrió algo que a Draco le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que traía en la mente, Anthony se encontraba en medio de la ducha cuando había escuchado la voz de Draco, así que con las prisas salió mojado, sólo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, las gotas de agua le caían por su torso desnudo y el cabello le caía por la frente. El rubio se quedó sin voz por un momento y luego, dándose cuenta en la situación en la que estaba trató de aclarar las cosas

– L-lo sien-siento… y-yo buscaba a… a M-Milton- balbuceó Draco con las mejillas encendidas y dándose media vuelta tomó la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla

– Draco…- lo llamó Anthony con voz insinuante, el rubio tragó saliva y volteó a verlo, se le fue el color de la cara cuando Anthony deslizó la toalla y la tiró al suelo

o0o0o0o0

– Tengo que irme Ginny, voy a ver a Malfoy, hay que aclarar unas cosas del contrato- dijo Mark levantándose de su asiento, Ginny recogió la taza de café

– ¿Vas a ir a la compañía?- preguntó la pelirroja

– No, se supone que lo vería en el Caldero Chorreante, el problema es que deje sólo a Anthony- dijo Mark preocupado

– Y cuál es el problema, Anthony puede recibir a Draco

– Eso es lo que me preocupa – se le salió a Mark, Ginny alzó una ceja

– Algo malo está pasando y tú sabes qué es ¿verdad?

– Bueno… es que verás- empezó Mark- es que cuando a Anthony se le mete algo en la cabeza, pues no descansa hasta conseguirlo

– Y exactamente qué es lo que quiere Anthony

– A Draco

0o0o0o0o

Su teléfono celular sonó, Harry estaba cocinando ó bien… tratando de cocinar, así que lo puso en altavoz

– Diga

– Hola Harry

A Harry casi se le cae el refractario

– Hermione!

– Si, soy yo

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien…

– ¿Y Ron…?

– También, escucha…

– ¿Y la niña?

– Muy bien, todos estamos bien, escucha Harry, aún sigo molesta contigo

– Ohh

– Pero eres mi amigo y no quiero que te lastimen, pero tampoco me quiero meter en tu vida

– ¿De qué hablas?

– De Malfoy… creo que te engaña

A Harry esta vez sí se le cayó el refractario

o0o0o0o0

Ginny se sorprendió al ver la cabeza de Draco en su chimenea

– Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

– Oye Ginny ¿Puedes ir a recoger hoy a las niñas?

– Si, claro pero…

Ginny no terminó la frase pues Draco desapareció al instante, la pelirroja se mordió el labio, estaba preocupada, por ambos. Colin entró en ese momento y dejo unas fotos en su escritorio sin dirigirle la palabra, a Ginny le dieron ganas de estrangularlo por su actitud, pero decidió no darle importancia, había cosas mucho más importantes de resolver.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry volvió a escuchar el mensaje que Draco le había dejado en el buzón de voz

"_Lo siento, llegaré tarde de nuevo"_, lo puso una y otra vez, hasta que se hartó y tiró el celular por la ventana, el pensamiento no se le iba de la cabeza y es que si era verdad no podía evitar sentir que en parte era su culpa. Observó la cena regada por toda la cocina, ahora tenía el mismo sabor que la comida de Ginny, incomible. Decidió que estar ahí parado lo iba a volver loco, así que salió a caminar.

o0o0o0o0

Draco caminaba a mitad de la calle, realmente no le preocupaba mucho pues era más de medianoche y ni un solo coche se vislumbraba en la lejanía tenía el semblante serio, una y otra vez pensaba en lo que había pasado ese día, y hasta hace unos pocos minutos había tomado una decisión, tendría que hablar con Harry, sabía que había cometido un error y era tiempo de enmendarlo.

Pero al llegar al inicio de su calle dio media vuelta y se alejó despacio.

Pansy no se sorprendió ver a Draco en el umbral de su puerta a esas horas, ni tampoco se sorprendió del mal aspecto que tenía su amigo, lo que le había levantar una ceja y poner esa expresión de sorpresa era que no esperara que la resistencia del rubio fuera tanta que no había ido hasta ese día

– Vamos a la sala- dijo la rubia haciendo señas para que los elfos domésticos se retiraran, Draco la siguió aún con el ceño fruncido al ver la expresión en la cara de ella

– ¿Y tu auto?- pregunto Pansy como si aquélla fuera una conversación casual a la luz del día

– No lo sé, vine caminando- contestó Draco pausadamente, dándose cuenta del significado de las palabras que acababa de decir, su precioso auto, último modelo y no sabía donde estaba, genial

– Caminando…- repitió ella, como tratando de contener la risa

– Sí…- susurró el rubio, sin darse cuenta ya estaba desplomado en el sofá y con la cabeza, la cual le dolía terriblemente, apoyada en sus manos,

– Es muy tarde, Potter debe estar preocupado- dijo Pansy con sorna, Draco al oír mencionar a Harry levantó la vista rápidamente

– Supongo- volvió a decir Draco en un susurro

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, Draco sin mostrar intenciones que querer decirle lo que ocurría y Pansy sin mostrar que las tenía en saberlo.

– Tenías razón Pansy- dijo al fin el rubio, por primera vez la mujer no disfrutó oírle decir aquello

– Draco yo…

– No, no digas que lo sientes, por qué sé que no lo haces, nunca aceptaste del todo mi relación con él y es comprensible, sólo que yo realmente pensé que estabas equivocada, que sólo lo decías en venganza porque te había lastimado

– Al principio sí- lo interrumpió la rubia- lo odiaba por qué tú sentías por él lo que nunca sentiste por mí, pero luego…

– Yo me cegué- dijo el sonriendo con ironía- creí que las cosas serían diferentes, creí que conforme pasara el tiempo todo mejoraría, pero últimamente esta situación era cada vez más insoportable

– Hasta que terminaste así- finalizó ella, Draco asintió y recargó su frente en un borde del sofá

– Puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, los elfos ya lo tienen listo

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny observaba atentamente su taza de café, como si los misterios del universo pudieran descifrase en ella, estaba en la cocina, sentada en la mesa con bata de noche y con el cabello recogido, un ruido en la chimenea la hizo sobresaltarse, se dirigió al recibidor y casi tira su taza de café cuando vio a una rubia parada al lado de su chimenea

– ¡Parkinson!- exclamó la pelirroja

– Draco está bien, está en mi casa- dijo Pansy simplemente ignorando el recibimiento de Weasley

– De acuerdo, gracias

La rubia volvió a entrar a la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdes, haciendo mueca de disgusto regresó a su casa, prefería las apariciones.

Ginny suspiró aliviada, ya no tenía que preocuparse… bueno al menos de donde estaba Draco en esos momentos, se dirigió al teléfono a hacer una llamada rápida a casa de Harry.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La segunda sorpresa en menos de veinticuatro horas, Pansy sonrió con suficiencia

– Potter ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?- dijo la rubia parada en su estancia aún sin invitar al moreno a entrar, el elfo doméstico se encontraba flanqueando la entrada con una reverencia tal hacia Pansy que parecía perro olfateando el piso, en ese momento Blaise bajaba las escaleras, rodó los ojos al ver la aparente "discusión" y se dirigió al comedor.

– Vengo a hablar con Draco- dijo Harry serio

– Llegas tarde ya no está aquí- Pansy tuvo que contener de nuevo la risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de Potter- se levantó hace una hora y se fue, caminando

– ¿Caminando?- preguntó Harry alzando las cejas, irónico el rubio estaba desaparecido y lo único que sorprendía a Potter era que se fue caminando

– Aparentemente no sabe donde dejo su auto, quita esa cara-agregó al notar la estupefacción de su interlocutor- tal vez esté en la compañía

Harry asintió y dio media vuelta, oyendo como sonaba el portón al cerrarse, ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había dado un paso más allá de donde estaba parado. El moreno subió a su auto, que casi nunca utilizaba por que Draco siempre se empeñaba en llevarlo él, y se dirigió a la oficina de Draco.

"Burócratas" se dijo Harry, cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando para que la secretaria-me-gusta-ir-medio-desnuda-por-la-oficina le dijera que Draco no se encontraba ahí

– Lo lamento pero no ha venido a la oficina desde ayer en la mañana, salió por unos documentos al Caldero Chorreante con el señor Milton y su socio el señor Brown

Harry frunció el ceño, Mark, el novio de Ginny obviamente aunque ella negara que fueran más que amigos, pero quien era su socio "el señor Brown" y ¿por qué rayos ni Ginny ni Draco se lo habían mencionado?

– Muchas Gracias- dijo Harry

Una hora más tarde estaba en casa de Ginny tocando el timbre frenéticamente

– Hola, ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Ginny sorprendida y dejándolo pasar

– ¿Quién es Brown?- preguntó el moreno toscamente y sin saludar. Ginny titubeó

– Ehh el socio de Mark

– Ginny…

– Uno de sus mejores amigos- dijo Ginny poniéndose nerviosa

– Y ¿qué más?- preguntó Harry empezando a desesperarse

– Y bueno… últimamente se ha estado llevando muy bien con Draco

–…

– Y mmm, pues… él es, él es gay- soltó la pelirroja como si nada, Harry se había quedado viéndole extrañado, no sorprendido, por qué ya lo sospechaba, pero no entendía…

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Harry en voz baja

– Por qué pensé que Draco te lo diría, aparentemente no, y además pienso que no hay de que preocuparse

Harry explotó

– QUÉ NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE!!!, EL NO LLEGÓ A CASA ANOCHE, NO ME HABLA, Y A LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE VIO, FUE A UN "AMIGO" GAY

Ginny cerró los ojos al escuchar el portazo de Harry, bien tal vez era hora de empezar a preocuparse

– ¿Mamá?- preguntó Lily entrando al recibidor- ¿qué pasa con papá?

– Está un poco estresado- contestó Ginny tratando de calmar a la niña- Vamos por tu hermana, llegarán tarde a la escuela

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry entró furioso a su casa, volvió a azotar la puerta, aunque ninguna de las puertas en esta historia tuviera la culpa, golpeó la pared varias veces y luego se dirigió a la cocina por un trago, al cruzar la sala se quedó estático, pues ahí estaba el rubio.

– Draco- y de pronto todo por lo que había estado enojado se le olvido al ver al ojigris sano y salvo. Draco estaba mirando al moreno fijamente, había escuchado los golpes de Harry al entrar, suspiró y apretó los puños

– Tenemos que hablar- dijo con voz firme. Harry al oír las palabras de Draco recordó los acontecimientos reciente y su temperamento volvió a dominarlo

– POR SUPUESTO QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR- gritó el moreno- TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE, ¿SABES CUÁN PREOCUPADO ESTABA?, Y LUEGO GINNY ME HABLA Y ME DICE QUE ESTÁS EN CASA DE PARKINSON, VOY Y ME DICE QUE ESTÁS EN LA OFICINA Y ¿ADIVINA QUÉ? NO ESTABAS, Y LUEGO LA ARRASTRADA DE TU SECRETARIA ME DICE QUE TE FUISTE CON MARK Y UN TAL BROWN, SU SOCIO!!!!! Y YO SIN LA MÍNIMA PUTA IDEA DE QUIEN ES, AHH Y LUEGO ME ENTERO DE QUE ES TU ÍNTIMO AMIGO GAY!!!!- Harry respiraba con dificultad, estaba rojo de las mejillas y caminaba de un lado a otro

– Debí decirte lo de Anthony- dijo Draco con calma

– AHORA ES ANTHONY!!!!

– Sí, siempre fue Anthony, se que debí decirte pero…

– ¿Te acostaste con él?- preguntó Harry más calmado pero con la voz entrecortada

– ¿Qué?- dijo Draco desconcertado por el cambio de tema

– ¿Qué si te acostaste con él?

– Harry…

– Lo hiciste

– NO, NO DE ACUERDO, NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ANTHONY IBA A HACERLO, LO IBA A HACER, PERO MALDITA SEA ESTÁS TÚ Y POR MÁS QUE ME DUELA NUESTRA RELACIÓN AÚN TE AMO- gritó Draco perdiendo los estribos

– ¿Te duele nuestra relación?- dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá. Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza- tal vez, es por eso que ayer estaba ebrio

– ¿Ebrio?

_Flash Back_

– Draco…- lo llamó Anthony con voz insinuante, el rubio tragó saliva y volteó a verlo, se le fue el color de la cara cuando Anthony deslizó la toalla y la tiró al suelo

El castaño caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el rubio

– Ehh… yo, creo que…, que debo irme- dijo Draco, pero Anthony ya había llegado hasta él

– Acabas de llegar

– Sí, pero mmm – Draco trataba de no mirar hacia abajo- tengo que irme

– ¿Por qué?- le susurró el castaño en su oído y acarició su mejilla, no hubo respuesta, Anthony aprisionó los labios del rubio, que por un momento respondieron al beso, pero luego sintió unas manos alejándolo

– Por Harry- respondió Draco

– ¿Lo amas?-preguntó el castaño, el rubio asintió, la respuesta no pareció gustarle a Anthony

– Parece que sí- dijo el castaño resignado, pero tomó la barbilla del rubio– Si el te amara, no te haría sufrir tanto

Draco se dio la vuelta abruptamente

– No es así, no lo entiendes- dijo el rubio molesto y saliendo de la habitación

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a un bar en el callejón Knockturn

– Una botella de Whisky de Fuego- ordenó

Horas más tarde no sabía ni donde estaba, así que tuvo que irse caminando, por qué ni siquiera recordaba que había ido hasta Londres en auto.

_End Flash Back_

– Lo siento, Harry pero ya no puedo con esto, con el peso de toda esta maldita mentira, el no poder ir a los cumpleaños de las niñas, o incluso a TÚ cumpleaños, pensé que cuando te divorciaste de Ginny, podríamos dejar este teatro de ser "los mejores amigos heterosexuales" pero no fue así y yo ya no puedo con esto- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- Tengo que ir a trabajar

Harry se quedó ahí sentado, sin saber que hacer, que decir, o que pensar, por que la verdad, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de perder a Draco.

0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Ahh creían q si lo iba a engañar vdd?? XDDD muahaha como hago sufrir a la gente… pero ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Harry por fin saldrá del clóset????XDD eso suena gracioso, ¬¬' bueno ya dejo de debrayar y doy muchas gracias a las reviews**

**R&R**


	16. Reconciliación

**Quiero decir que este capi lo empecé después de terminar el anterior, pero . ese es mi problema los empiezo y me tardo mil años en terminarlos… No sé cuando lo empecé a escribir tan cursi… o no?? sólo sé que se ha vuelto más difícil escribirlo**

**Y por fin algo de Lemmon**

**Y el humor negro de siempre.**

**Lamento la tardanza**

Capítulo XVI. Reconciliación

La realidad era que Draco no estaba de humor para trabajar, volvió a pasear su mirada por los informes que tenía en el escritorio, suspiró y frotó la frente. La luz verde en su chimenea lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, las llamas desaparecieron poco a poco y Draco alzó ambas cejas al observar quien estaba delante de él

Era Ginny

Era Ginny en su oficina

Era Ginny en su oficina para hablar con él

Un suceso nunca antes visto

– Hola Draco- dijo una pelirroja acercándose y limpiándose el polvo de la chimenea

– Ginny- dijo él todavía sorprendido, ella sonrió y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio

Es gracioso, nunca había estado aquí dentro- dijo ella observando la espaciosa oficina, Draco también sonrió

– Supongo que nunca hubo la necesidad- dijo él

– No, nunca hubo necesidad de que te escondieras en tu oficina, excepto cuando les pedí lo del bebé

Draco suspiró

– Es verdad…

– Draco… ¿me respetas?- preguntó de pronto Ginny, el rubio arqueó las cejas y dijo sobresaltado

– Por supuesto, ¿qué pregunta es esa Ginny?

– Eso quiere decir que respetas mis decisiones

– Claro…

– Y que confías en mí para tomarlas

– Absolutamente…

– Entonces… ¿Qué demonios es eso de querer separarte de Harry?

– ¿Qué…

– ¿Vas a echar por la borda todo lo que **yo** hice por ustedes?- dijo levantándose y haciendo que Draco se pegara al respaldo de su silla

– ¿Y sólo por qué te diste cuenta de que hay otros hombres en el mundo a parte de Harry?- dijo ella a manera de regaño (sacando un poco de la herencia de su madre) que dejó a Draco sin habla y pálido de la impresión

– Yo…yo no- trató de articular el rubio

– Sacrifique mi vida para que ustedes fueran felices y ahora me sales con esto

– Escucha Ginny, no es así- al fin Draco se pudo recuperar

– ¿Cómo que no es así?

– Si te sacrificaste por Harry, yo también lo hice

– Draco…

– El nunca hubiera aceptado estar conmigo en frente de todos…

– Lo sé

– Y al principio estuvo bien, creí incluso que sería divertido, que nos burlaríamos de todos, pero ahora ya es demasiado, ya no puedo soportarlo, Pansy tenía razón, esto no iba a funcionar, no de la manera que yo quería

– Draco, realmente crees que si yo hubiera sabido que ustedes dos no funcionarían aún así ¿habría dejar pasar tanto?

– ¿Qué?

– Estuviste más de una década sin atreverte a decirle una queja a Harry, sin decir nada de cómo te sentías ¿de quién crees que es la culpa?

– De los dos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver a quien entraba por la puerta

Era Harry

Era Harry **entrando** a su oficina

Era Harry entrando a su oficina para reconciliarse

Otro suceso nunca antes visto

– Hola…-dijo débilmente y apenado

– Harry- susurró la pelirroja

– Ginny podrías dejarnos solos por favor- dijo el moreno, ella sonrió

– He estado esperando que dijeras eso hace muchos años- Ginny caminó hacia la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas de fuego verde

Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que se decidieron y hablaron al mismo tiempo

– Draco yo…

–Harry…

Ambos sonrieron, siempre les pasaba lo mismo

– Dilo- dijo Draco

– No, tú primero- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza, el moreno tomó aire

– Siento haberte preocupado y haber hecho y dicho las cosas así, pero la verdad quería hacerte sufrir un poco- aceptó el rubio, Harry rió

– Supongo que me lo merezco

– Un poco, sí, pero tienes razón también fue mi culpa

– Nunca me lo dijiste y yo estaba tan cómodo, tal vez tampoco te deje decírmelo, no quería que me lo dijeras

– Te lo decía de mil formas, sólo que tu no escuchabas

– Lo sé y créeme que me arrepiento, pero no puedes irte Draco, no puedes darte por vencido conmigo

Draco suspiró

– Bien, creo que no lo haré- Harry sonrió y abrió mucho los ojos

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, no puedo hacerle eso a Ginny, ni a las niñas, sería un malagradecido

Harry volvió a reír

– Hazlo por ella entonces, sólo no te vayas…

– Eso es tan conformista- dijo el rubio regañándolo- que me sorprende que lo digas tú

– Entonces… ¿qué necesito hacer para que lo hagas por mí?

– Creo que ya sabes la respuesta- dijo Draco parándose y dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Harry se mordió un labio y volvió a tomar aire, se tardó un rato pero siguió a Draco y ambos desaparecieron entre llamas verdes al igual que lo hizo Ginny.

0o0o0o0o

– ¿A todos?- se quejó el moreno

– Tampoco quiero que lo publiques en el Profeta- dijo Draco rodando los ojos

– Bien, supongo que primero se lo tengo que decir a Ron…

– Sí, aunque para que no nos mate a los dos por lo de Ginny, digámosles que acabas de descubrirlo

Harry no pudo detener la risa

– Supongo que eso debemos decírselo a todos- dijo el moreno

– Bien, creo que sí y ¿qué hay de Granger?

– Hablaré con ella antes, además conociendo a Ron no creo que se oponga a que digamos esa versión de los hechos

Draco soltó una carcajada y se sentó en el sillón junto a Harry

– Supongo que no

– ¿Vas a seguir con ese contrato?- preguntó el moreno, en realidad no había pensado en eso. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, bueno con Harry siempre habían pasado muy rápido

– Sí, lo haré- Harry apretó los labios-pero dejaré que alguien más termine los detalles

El rubio sonrió al ver la expresión de Harry, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por la espalda pasando sus manos por la cintura del moreno y lo apretó con fuerza

– ¿Celoso?-siseó el rubio. Harry se recargó en el pecho de Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

– Sí-admitió el ojiverde- bastante

Draco rió y las ligeras vibraciones le hicieron sentir cosquillas a Harry quien no pudo evitar reír también

– Sabes, aún no entiendo cómo pude terminar con el endemoniado "niño que vivió"

– Ni yo con el niño mimado, arrogante y narcisista Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry sonriendo y sintiendo la sonrisa del rubio

– Aunque casi no lo hablamos- susurró Draco

–Si no hubieras huido de los mortífagos…

_FB_

Sólo tenía una cosa en su mente: Correr

Claro a la pequeña roca que estaba interponiéndose en su camino la situación del chico no le importaba mucho, como consecuencia el rubio terminó en el suelo, con dificultad se puso de pie y por primera vez en toda la noche se detuvo a observar en donde estaba, hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, tampoco sabía hacia a donde iba, hacia a donde huir…

Volvió a andar pero esta vez lentamente, el dolor de sus pies había regresado con su conciencia y lo estaba matando, así que después de correr toda el día ahora sólo podía dar pasos cortos.

Después de caminar una calle entera de esta manera el cansancio lo derrotó y tuvo que sentarse en la acera, otra vez volvió a observar el lugar a donde había llegado, parecía un barrio muggle, lo que le obligó a fruncir la nariz.

En su huída había ido a parar a un barrio muggle, con lo mucho que le gustaban los muggles, lo peor era que no podía quejarse ¿Qué mejor escondite que entre muggles?

Otra vez el dolor en sus tobillos, se frotó sin pensarlo el sitio en donde habían estado las argollas, mala idea, el sólo roce de la yema de sus dedos hizo que le ardieran, como si le hubieran rociado limón. Cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansado…

Levantarse en casa de los Dursley ya era malo, hacer las labores de la casa bastante malo, pero encontrarse al ojigris tirado en la calle herido y con la ropa hecha jirones: no tenía precio.

Y como todo con respecto a Draco siempre había ido demasiado rápido, su primer encuentro, su primer insulto, su primera pelea, su primer beso… Esta vez no fue la excepción. Harry estaba bastante decepcionado, Draco no había confiado en él, al final se había largado ese día sin decir una palabra, pero aún así lo perdonó en el instante en el que lo reconoció esa mañana.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza pero menos que todo el cuerpo, frunció el ceño, parecía estar alucinando, estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas con un olor extrañamente familiar, tal vez estaba muerto "no seas idiota" pensó, hizo un esfuerzo (gran, gran esfuerzo, pues parecía que la _cruda_ realidad estaba en él) y se sentó en la cama, con el movimiento se mareó y tuvo que aferrarse al respaldo. Después de nivelar su respiración, se dio cuenta de que algo apretaba contra su pecho, era una venda que cruzaba exactamente donde estaba la herida que le hicieron el día anterior.

Enfocó bien la vista, estaba en una habitación pequeña, con un armario en frente de la cama y un pequeño escritorio, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, una lechuza blanca dormitaba en su jaula junto a la ventana, _oh no_,_ no justamente ahí_ pero el pánico lo invadía mientras veía los afiches de Gryffindor pegados en la pared, prefería enfrentar a Voldemort que enfrentarse a esa situación, se quitó lentamente las sábanas e intentó salir de la cama, demasiado tarde.

Era una casa muggle

La casa muggle en donde vivía su novio

Más específicamente donde vivía Harry Potter

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de los dos chicos se encontraron, a Harry le parecía tener la boca seca, Draco estaba ahí con las sábanas a un lado, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, parecía estar desconcertado y mareado… en esto último estaba más que correcto pues el rubio casi se cae de la cama si no fuera por qué actuó rápido y lo detuvo en su caída.

– Harry- susurró el rubio, era por eso que las sábanas olían de esa manera…

El moreno no contestó, le ayudó a sentarse nuevamente y levantó el desayuno que estaba regado en el suelo por causa del incidente

– Tienes suerte sabes- dijo Harry después de varios minutos en los que el silencio parecía eterno- mis tíos y mi primo salieron, nunca hubieran dejado que entraras de lo contrario

Draco lo miró a los ojos, había esperado gritos, reclamaciones, jitomatazos, cualquier cosa menos eso.

– Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir

– ¿Esperabas que te dejara ahí tirado?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, el rubio negó con la cabeza

– No es eso, es sólo que pensé que tú… bueno…- no pudo seguir hablando pues Harry ya lo había callado con un beso que correspondió al instante

– No vuelvas a hacerlo, me oíste- dijo el moreno cuando se separaron

– No lo haré- susurró Draco

– Promételo

– Te lo prometo

_EFB_

– Te merecías una golpiza- dijo Harry con la mirada en el techo

– Tu también- contestó Draco

– Pero me gusta más la forma en la que nosotros arreglamos las cosas- dijo Harry sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para quedar a horcadas sobre Draco

– Sí, definitivamente es más interesante- Draco colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry y lo atrajo hacia él.

El moreno sonrió ante la acción de Draco y jugó un poco con los labios del rubio, quien subía sus manos por dentro de la camisa de Harry, acariciando su espalda, la lengua del moreno pronto adentró en su boca, explorando lentamente, mientras Draco se deshacía de su camisa.

Harry bajo a su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, acarició la entrepierna de Draco mientras éste acariciaba sus nalgas, el moreno decidió deshacerse de la molesta ropa del rubio y le quitó la camisa junto con los pantalones. Draco hizo lo mismo con los de Harry y ambos quedaron en boxers, el rubio pegó más sus cuerpos mientras lamía el torso del moreno que se arqueaba contra él.

Draco presionó su erección contra la de Harry mientras gemían y el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, el ojiverde se deshizo de ambos boxers mientras el rubio volvió a atrapar la boca del moreno profundizando el beso y enredando sus lenguas, las manos de Harry se aferraban a la blanca espalda del rubio. Harry rompió el beso y lamió los dedos de Draco quién los introdujo para prepararlo lentamente, ante esto Harry gimió y gruño en señal de impaciencia, el rubio supo interpretarlo y penetró a Harry, el moreno empezó a cabalgar en Draco aumentando cada vez más la velocidadel rubio lo pegó más hacia él lamiendo su cuello. Ambos se derramaron contra el otro jadeando.

Se acomodaron en el sofá abrazados, Harry le dio un beso a Draco

– Mañana se lo diremos a Weasley- susurró Draco, Harry asintió y hundió la cabeza en el hombro del ojigris.

0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh me tardé más de tres horas con un párrafo del lemmon, lamento si está muy fome (ver 31min me afecta XDD) pero me quedé atorada ahí… ya no sabía que poner y luego el teclado de la lap se volvió loko ¬¬'**

**Creo q sólo le quedan al ff 4 capis o menos, no lo sé aún.**

**Gracias por las reviews!!!**

**R&R**


	17. Reuniones Familiares

**Empezado junto con el cap. anterior**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hija adoptiva y beta Regaene Lycan iX por regañarme para que escribiera, más le vale que ella escriba también.**

Capítulo XVII. Reuniones Familiares

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Ron en la cocina

– No, gracias- le contestó Ginny desde la sala, estaba con Hermione

– Es extraño que nos visites, nunca tienes tiempo- empezó Ron

– Bueno, da la casualidad de que hoy sí

– ¿Por qué no te sientas, acaso esperamos a alguien más?- preguntó Hermione

– Sí, creo que sí

– ¿A quién?

Pero la respuesta ya estaba en frente de ellos junto con fuego de color verde

– ¡Harry!- exclamó Ron- ¡Malfoy!

– Hola Ron, Hermione y… Ginny- dijo Harry arqueando las cejas-¿sabías que vendríamos?

– Pensé que si eras lo suficientemente inteligente sí

Draco sonrió, Hermione tenía la frente fruncida

– Quita esa cara Herm- dijo Harry- creo que todos deben sentarse

– Sí, supongo que sí- dijo la castaña

– Bien, antes que nada, ustedes dos saben que son mis mejores amigos- empezó Harry, Draco rodó los ojos- y que les cuento todo…

Hermione alzó las cejas, Ginny estuvo a punto de reírse y Draco se puso nervioso. Aparentemente Ron no notó ninguno de estos síntomas y seguía a Harry con mirada confusa.

– Hay una razón de por qué me divorcié de Ginny

Esta vez Hermione se puso nerviosa ¿Le diría toda la verdad? ¿Es que acaso no conocía a Ron? por alguna razón volteó a ver al rubio quien a su vez captó su mirada, fantástico, tampoco tenía idea. Ron parecía ajeno a todas las reacciones de los presentes, sin embargo, le causaron impresión las últimas palabras de su amigo.

– ¿Estás segura de que te quedarás?- le preguntó Ron a su hermana

– Sí, no hay nada de lo que diga que me pueda sorprender

El pelirrojo asintió y volvió a fijar su mirada en Harry quien prosiguió a hablar

– Es… por qué… bueno, por qué… pues me di cuenta, bueno, en realidad Ginny se dio cuenta de que no era lo correcto seguir juntos, por qué yo… yo soy… soy gay- soltó Harry como una bomba… una bomba hacia el pelirrojo por qué todos los demás en esa sala ya sabían

– ¿¿¿GAY??? Es decir…q-que- balbuceó Ron- ¿¿¿¿TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES????

Y luego empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, gritando y rojo como un tomate, no sé si de la vergüenza o del coraje. Después de como varias horas despotricando contra todos, se detuvo (creo que se le olvidó por qué estaba enojado) y vio a todos uno por uno, su mirada cayó sobre Draco, se tardó un poco en captar qué rayos hacía allí…

o0o0o0o0o

Harry curaba con algodón y una poción las heridas de Draco

– Weasley puede ser un poco agresivo- dijo el rubio. Harry empezó a reir

– Déjame decirte que lo tomó mucho mejor que Hermione

– Tus amigos son más psicópatas que los míos- dijo Draco con una mueca de dolor

Esto hizo reír más a Harry lo que molestó más a Draco.

– Lo siento- dijo el moreno sin parar de reír

– No hay problema, después de todo mañana sigue la familia Weasley entera, sin olvidar a Lupin y su esposa

Eso sí hizo callar a Harry

– Es cierto… ¿no puede ser otro día?

– No- contestó sin compasión Draco- mañana o nunca

– Está bien…supongo que prepararé más pociones

Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio

o0o0o0o0o

Todos se quedaron callados, la comida de Molly estaba toda esparcida por el suelo. Harry pensaba en ese momento, que Draco realmente estaba loco para querer que todos supieran.

El rubio mantenía una mirada seria y aparentaba absoluta calma (digo aparentaba por qué casi se hacía pipí del miedo).

– Lo siento tanto cariño- dijo por fin Molly dirigiéndose hacia su hija. Ginny estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada (de puros nervios), sabía lo que venía, todos empezarían a tratarla como la víctima… cuando ella tuvo un poquito (nada más un poquito) que ver con todo esa mentira y enredos, claro que Harry no les había contado toda la mentira, les contó la misma versión que a Ron. Hermione, esta vez no puedo evitar encontrar un poco graciosa la situación, Draco ya se estaba preparando para correr, cuando Harry intervino otra vez.

– Bien, creo que tienen muchas cosas que asimilar (por qué también se enteraron de que su pareja "actual" era el rubio) Draco y yo nos retiramos.

Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, jaló a Draco fuera de la casa y desaparecieron.

– Lo sospeché desde un Principio- dijo Fred y George asintió con la cabeza

– Era demasiado obvio- dijo el otro

o0o0o0o0o

– Bueno, esa no estuvo tan mal- dijo Draco

– Por qué salimos de ahí antes de los golpes

– Que hubieran sido para mí, te lo recuerdo

– No me digas… ¿Viste la cara de Arthur? creía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre mí y me descuartizaría por engañar a su hija

– Tú no la engañaste

– Pero eso ellos no lo saben

– Claro, la lincharían también a ella…

o0o0o0o0o

Ginny, Mark y las niñas bajaron del auto, se dirigieron a la entrada donde ya los esperaba Harry.

– Papá- gritaron las dos niñas al unísono y fueron a abrazarlo

– Hola pequeñas- dijo el abrazándolas también y alzándolas en el aire- Su tío Draco está en la cocina

Las bajó y las hermanas corrieron hacia dentro de la casa. Ginny y Mark llegaron hasta él, la pelirroja tenía una ceja alzada de incredulidad

– ¿Draco cocinando?

– Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia por qué cocina mejor que tú- Mark no pudo evitar reír Ginny casi lo golpea, todos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al comedor

– Hola Mark- dijo el moreno riendo también

– Hola Harry

– Es milagroso que aún sigas con Ginny, ¿las niñas no han atentado en tu contra?

– Parece que les cae bien- dijo Ginny

– Vaya eso si que es extraño

– Lo que pasa es que las chantajeo con chocolate- dijo Mark enseñando su arma secreta

– Eso lo explica todo- dijo Harry

– Me parece muy valiente de tu parte Harry- dijo Mark

– ¿El que?

– El aceptar frente a toda la comunidad mágica que eres gay, no muchos lo harían…

Draco y las niñas llegaron corriendo a la sala, tuvieron que detenerse a respirar (era una casa muy grande)

– ¿Qué paso?- dijo draco recuperándose

– Harry se desmayó- dijo Ginny a un lado del moreno tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. Draco alzó una ceja

– ¿En serio?- preguntó sarcásticamente- me refiero a ¿Por qué?

– Sólo le hablé del Profeta de esta mañana-dijo Mark

Draco puso cara de preocupado, y el trabajo que le había costado ocultarle el periódico a Harry…

o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A:** Patético… meses y salió esto!!!!!!!!!! Sólo esto!! Y lo que puse arriba es cierto, lo empecé con el capítulo anterior ¬¬', ahhh me frustra ia lo quiero acabar T.T

Muahahahaha alguien filtró la información XDDDDDD ahora todo el mundo lo sabe XDDDDDD. En principio se iba a llamar Confesiones y desmayos pero me agradó más lo de Reuniones Familiares jajaja tal vez lo cambie y le ponga Revelaciones XDDD estoy de simple no me hagan caso

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS POR SU PACIENCIA!!!!

**R&R**


	18. Paparazzis

**Weeeehh así que ahora van las excusas: Primero muuchos concursos, el cierre de la prepa, mi estudio para el examen para la facultad, gané el concurso de la beca para pasar un mes en Alemania, el examen luego el viaje y de regreso de Alemania (gracias a esa beca sino ni soñando) tuve que hacer trámites para inscribirme y luego mis padres casi me arrastraron a la playa (yo ya estaba cansada de tanto viaje) y después!!! la entrada a la facultad en la tarde ahhh un verano tan ajetreado y ahora la escuela, pero este capi lo escribí en la playa (para que vean que no estuve perdiendo el tiempo por completo). Hablando de otra cosa ya leí DH (jaja desde el primer día) claro eso no cambiará el curso del ff ni habrá spoilers, tal vez en próximos ff's sí pero por lo pronto este ff sigue la línea de siempre.**

**Una disculpa a Dark-Guy: DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES!!! y el lemmon es para todos aquellos que me pedían a Harry más "activo" en la relación XDDDDD**

Capítulo XVIII. Paparazzis

– No me lo creo-dijo Harry apenas con voz y luego como un reflejo gritó – ¡No puedo creerlo Ginny!

– El rumor iba a empezar en cualquier momento y ahora con los nuevos periódicos en la competencia… El Profeta tenía que obtener la exclusiva- Ginny decía tratando de explicarse

Mark trataba de no reírse, las niñas estaban en el sofá comiendo helado de chocolate sin prestarle atención a sus padres, sobre todo Narcisa que opinaba que su familia era muy escandalosa, Draco trataba de calmar a Harry

– ¡Pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabe!- seguía Harry

– Lo iban a saber de todos modos- respondía Ginny

– Pero…-el bendito celular de Harry sonó interrumpiendo – ¡Lupin! ehh hola ¿El Profeta?... no esta mañana no lo he leído… eso dice…ehhh, bueno pues… ¿qué si es verdad? creo que tenemos que hablar, si esta tarde en tu casa, saludos a Tonks

Harry colgó y sin decir nada subió sofocado las escaleras.

– Iré a ver como está- dijo el rubio después de un rato y siguió al moreno. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Draco dio unos pasos hacia él y luego sin previo aviso saltó hacia la cama y cayó a un lado del moreno, quien sorprendido por el movimiento casi se cae, ambos empezaron a reír.

– ¿Te recuerda algo?- preguntó el rubio abrazándolo por la cintua y dándole un beso en la frente.

_Flash Back_

Dos familias enteras… Harry apretó la cara contra sus manos. Dos familias muertas en una noche, los niños no pasaban de los ocho años… Abatido se recostó en a cama. No culpaba a Draco, aunque el rubio lo hiciera consigo mismo, no había forma de evitarlo… los mortífagos habían sido demasiados, incluso ahora se sentía culpable de haber enviado al equipo de Draco a ese lugar ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Todo era un desastre. El frío afuera se hacía más intenso cada día, estúpidos dementores; se abrazó contra sí tiritando un poco, después todo pasó un poco rápido: se vio a un metro arriba de la cama y luego rebotó y cayó al suelo, mientras se frotaba la espalda (y otras partes bajas) donde había recibido el golpe escuchaba una risa bastante conocida. Se levantó y observó al rubio de ojos grises reventando de risa en la cama.

– L-lo sient-o- dijo entre carcajadas– ccreo… q-que tomé mucho i-impulso

Mientras Draco seguía retorciéndose como gusano de la risa, Harry se levantó y se lanzó hacia la cama

– Muy gracioso-dijo atrapándolo entre sus dos piernas

– Si hubieras visto tu cara también te hubieras reído- Draco seguía sonriendo y Harry quedó perdido por unos instantes en esa sonrisa

– Siento haberte enviado hoy- dijo el moreno bajando la mirada

–Tonto- dijo el ojigris frunciendo el ceño – Aunque no me hubieras enviado yo hubiera ido

– Pero yo…

– Cállate- dijo el rubio besándolo y tratando de levantarse pero Harry no lo dejó. El moreno lo aplastó contra la cama aún jugando con sus lenguas. Draco hundió sus dedos en el cabello del moreno y luego se separó de él

– Tengo que dar un reporte…

– Cállate- dijo Harry imitándolo y empezó a lamer el pálido cuello de Draco, dándole pequeñas mordidas y succionando su piel.

– ¿Sabes que eso dejará marca?- dijo el rubio sonriendo, el ojiverde hizo caso omiso y desabotonó su camisa para lamer sus tetillas hasta dejarlas erectas. Draco jadeó y se arqueó, su pecho chocó con el de Harry sorprendiéndolo pues no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno se quitó la camisa. Harry lo empujó suavemente y bajó lamiendo su estómago hasta su ombligo y quedamente acariciaba su tórax en pequeños círculos. El rubio se dejaba hacer hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y abriendo las piernas para el moreno quien ahora bajaba el cierre del pantalón con los dientes, dejando al descubierto un miembro semirrecto debajo de los calzoncillos, los bajó y le sopló lentamente al miembro de Draco, quien tembló enteramente; Harry chupó un poco y enredó su lengua en él.

– Dios Harry, ya recordé por qué me gusta dominar a mí- el moreno sonrió malignamente- tú me torturas lentamente

– Es para alimentar tu espíritu masoquista porque-volvió a lamerlo- tienes que admitirlo, te encanta

Draco gimió más y más fuerte al sentir su miembro entero en la boca de Harry, las manos del moreno acariciaban la entrepierna del rubio, después fueron hacia sus nalgas y las abrieron para introducir dos dedos, l que provocó más jadeos.

– Hazlo ya- dijo con desesperación el rubio

– No te apresures- susurró Harry y volteó al rubio dándole la vista de su espalda y trasero, se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers, recargó todo su cuerpo sobre el chico desesperado que gimió al sentir todo el cuerpo de Harry y trató de cambiar posición, pero el moreno se lo impidió nuevamente, mordió suavemente su hombro y se acomodó entre sus piernas, el miembro del rubio presiono contra el colchón.

El moreno lo penetró sentado a horcadas sobre Draco con un ritmo rápido mientras el sudor, los jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban en la habitación

_End Flash Back_

– Ginny está loca- dijo Harry

– Es periodista- respondió Draco sonriendo –además creo que está bien que ella se encargue de eso, los nuevos diarios son unos amarillistas

– Sí, eso es cierto- suspiró Harry- supongo que tienes razón

– Claro que tengo razón, siempre tengo razón

Harry rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla…un grito abajo los hizo levantarse y correr asustados

–Esa fue Ginny- dijo Draco bajando atropelladamente las escaleras, llegaron a la sala donde la pelirroja y el moreno estaban de pie y las niñas seguían sentadas en el sillón comiendo helado (qué raro).

– ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry preocupado

– Los adultos son tan escandalosos- dijo Narcisa. Lily siguió comiendo su helado. Ginny volteó a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro y les enseñó la mano

– ¿Eso es un diamante?- preguntó Draco

– Estamos comprometidos- dijo Mark sonriendo

– ¡FELICIDADES!- dijo Harry y luego volteó a ver a las niñas, ellas sintieron la mirada; Lily sonrió y cerró los ojos, Narcisa desvió la mirada y alzó los hombros, un poco de chocolate marcaba la diferencia entre una boda y un intento de envenenamiento con la comida de Ginny.

Ambos hombres se acercaron para felicitarlos más tranquilamente.

– Debemos celebrarlo- dijo Draco- Hoy cena, yo invito

– Eso me parece bien- dijo Ginny

– ¿Y cuándo le diremos a tu familia?- preguntó Mark

– Bueno creo que hay que dejar que superen el shock de la noticia de Harry y Draco, quiero que ambos vaya a la boda y salgan intactos

– Muy graciosa Gin- dijo Harry- aún no he olvidado lo del Profeta

– Sólo estás celoso por qué a mí me dio más protagonismo que a ti- bromeó Draco

– Sí, eso fue como una estaca en el corazón- dramatizó el moreno y todos estallaron en carcajadas

o0o0o0o0o

–Mark ¡Qué milagro verte por aquí!- dijo Anthony al verlo entrar a la oficina, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con el Profeta en la mano

– Thony, ¿qué hay?- saludó el moreno

– Leyendo el Profeta, hay una nota interesante sobre Pott…

– Harry y Draco, sí ya sé… ¿estás bien?

– Mejor que nunca, es como un reto, no me voy a dejar vencer por una nota en el periódico

– Vamos Thony, te dije que lo dejaras por la paz, Gin y yo vamos a casarnos y…

– ¿Ya se lo pediste?- preguntó el castaño alzando las cejas

– Esta mañana- respondió Mark- escucha realmente creo que deberías…

– Ya sé,- interrumpió Anthony – dejar lo de Draco

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación

– Sí, precisamente

– Pero, yo sé que siente algo por mí

– Thony, es por tu bien y el de todos

– Sí… cambiando de tema, hoy llegó el nuevo contrato, los papeles están en tu escritorio

Anthony tomó su capa

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A caminar

o0o0o0o0o

Draco se dirigía a la oficina como en un día cualquiera, estacionó el auto, bajo de él y… un flash lo cegó, luego otro y otro y muchos más, casi tuvo que usar maldiciones en todos para abrirse camino, una vez en su oficina lanzó polvos flu a la chimenea (n/a: si ya sé, todos se están preguntando por qué simplemente no va a la oficina apareciéndose o en chimenea, es simple, por imagen: ¡Es el dueño de una empresa de autos voladores!!!!, tiene que hacer publicidad, a continuación viene una conversación entre la cabeza flotante de Draco y Harry)

– ¿Harry?

– Déjame adivinar…

– La prensa me acosa

– Sí, a mi igual, fue una odisea llegar a mi oficina

– ¿Odisea? (n/a: tengan en cuenta esto: literatura muggle)

– Olvídalo, el caso es que me tomaron miles de fotografías

– Lo sé, ¿no es genial?

– ¬¬# La prensa no te había acosado antes ¿cierto?

– Para nada, me siento rockstar

– Claro- Harry rodó los ojos– ahora te parecerá divertido pero no creo que te siga gustando en unas semanas

– No creo que esto dure semanas

– Ingenuo, los paparazzis nunca se cansan

– ¿Paparazzis?

0o0o0o0

Digamos que pasan tres semanas.

Draco estaba vestido con gafas de sol y gabardina negra, tocó el tiembre volteando a todos lados

– Amigo, así te ves más como un sospechoso- dijo Blaise al verlo entrar en la casa

– No es divertido ¡Ya son tres semanas!- dijo Draco quitándose el disfraz

– Sí, es que no han tenido nada nuevo últimamente

– Harry tenía razón, los papateriss nunca se cansan

– ¿Los que?

– Papateriss, fueron culpables de la muerte de la princesa Diana

– ¿????

– Sí yo puse la misma cara cuando Harry me lo dijo

– Ajá ¿y qué vas a hacer?

– Ni idea, pero no vine a hablar de eso

– ¿A no?

– No, es Anthony

– ¿El publicista? Vamos Draco, pensé que eso ya se había quedado atrás

– Y yo, pero el sigue tratando de que comunicarse y quiere que nos veamos, dice que sólo quiere hablar

– ¿Y tú le crees?

– Yo, bueno no sé ¿crees que sea mala idea verlo?

– No sólo mala, malísima Draco…espera ¿en serio estabas pensando en verlo?

– Es que se oía muy miserable por teléfono (n/a: incoherencias de la autora ¡Draco Malfoy hablando por teléfono!)

– ¿Tele-qué?

– Teléfono y pues… cuando yo estaba mal y tenía problemas con Harry, él me escuchó

– Sí, pero sólo por qué quería acostarse contigo. Draco estás siendo muy tonto

– Y ¿qué hago para que deje de intentar verme?- dijo angustiado el rubio

– DRACO ¡Eres un Slytherin y un Malfoy!!!!!! hay muchos métodos para eso, de verdad, estar con ese Gryffindor tanto tiempo te ha afectado.

o0o00oo0o0

Ginny "revisaba" la edición del periódico del siguiente día y también de la lista de invitados… Tocaron a la puerta

– Adelante- dijo la pelirroja sin levantar la vista

– Hola

La pelirroja levanto la cara inmediatamente

– ¡Colin! ya regresaste de tus vacaciones (vacaciones que "misteriosamente" le dieron a Colin justo después de que Mark se le propusiera a Ginny)

– Sí, fue tan rápido que no pude siquiera despedirme… Ni hablar, leí lo de los periódicos

– Ahh si eso

– ¿Estás bien? con todo el ruido que la prensa está haciendo

– Sí yo estoy bien, no te preocupes

– Bien, está bien

– Colin…

– Ginny yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije la última vez…

– Descuida…

– Es sólo que, echar por la borda dos años de relación, bueno…

– Sí y aunque no lo creas fue muy difícil para mí

– ¿Aún sientes algo?

– Colin no…

–Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya- dijo el castaño y ya se estaba dando media vuelta

– Voy a casarme

– ¿Qué?

– Con Mark, quería decírtelo antes de que te enterarás por alguien más

– ¿Te casarás?- Colin estaba como en un estado de shock y la miraba fijamente – Me pediste tiempo y ahora ¿Te vas a casar?, es decir, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar de amarme en tan poco tiempo?

– Las cosas son más complicadas que eso, escucha…

– Entonces ¿sí me amas?

– Colin, amo a Mark y me voy a casar con él

– No respondiste mi pregunta

– Lo siento

– Bien, felicidades- dijo con furia y salió azotando la puerta

– Supongo que no irá- dijo Ginny tachándolo de su lista de invitados

o0o0o0o0o

– Draco, sí viniste- Anthony estaba sentado esperando al rubio en una pequeña cafetería muggle

– Sí…no parecías estar muy bien- dijo Draco sentándose frente a él

– No habías respondido mis mensajes- dijo Anthony tomando un sorbo de café

– Sí, bien vine para decirte que no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos en contacto

– ¿Por qué?

– Mira Harry, él…

Anthony gruñó

– Claro, Potter… he leído los periódicos- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona – supongo que casi se suicida cuando lo leyó ¿cierto?

Draco no contestó y se revolvió incómodo en la silla

– Conmigo no sería como si esto fuera un circo- dijo Anthony tomándolo de la mano, el rubio la quitó inmediatamente aunque fue una reacción lenta por qué muchos flash invadieron el lugar en ese instante y los sonidos de las cámaras anunciaron que en efecto, como había dicho Blaise había sido mala idea ir

o0o0o0o

Harry se cruzó de brazos

– He dicho que no

– ¡Pero papá!

– No es no

– Si es sólo

– A la cama

– Pero…

– ¡Ya!- dijo Harry terminantemente y apuntó con un dedo la habitación de las niñas, las dos se fueron protestando a dormir y el moreno se enorgullecía de su "disciplina". Se escuchó la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse, Draco apareció en la sala momentos después

– Hey, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Harry sonriente

– Mmmm, creo que no te va a gustar…

o0o0o0o0

**N/A: AHHHH Son las doce de la noche y al fin lo acabé de transcribir!!! es que lo tengo completo desde hace dos semanas pero como ya dije entré a la facultad y voy en la tarde ¬¬' no me ha dado tiempo de pasarlo a compu. Bueno, ya sólo faltan dos capis, bueno uno y el otro es el epílogo ahhh y el prox capi ya está a la mitad!!!! así que necesito presión para escribirlo Ya!!**

**Disculpas a todos por el retraso, espero que sigan leyendo.**

**susi:** Gracias!! bexos

**R&R**


	19. Otra Boda

**Tun tun tun…**

**EL CAPÍTULO FINAL**

**Así es ya está listo y completo.**

**WAAA QUE EMOCIÓN **

**Lo siento, es que después de tanto tiempo al fin he acabado este ff.**

**Bueno en ****primera MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**Y también muchas gracias a las personas que les dijeron a otras personas que leyeran no saben cuanto significa eso para esta escritora que empezó con tres lectores, al menos ya sé que no soy tan looser como antes para escribir.**

**Dedicado a ****TODOS Aquéllos que leyeron a lo largo de la creación de esta historia.**

Capítulo XIX. Otra Boda

– Esas flores no van ahí – decía la Señora Weasley corriendo de un lado a otro

– Mamá siempre se emociona con las bodas- le dijo Ginny a Mark

– Y que lo digas- dijo Harry recordando todo el alboroto que había hecho para la suya

– Yo no sé, la última la vi de lejos – dijo Draco

– ¿Me reclamarás por eso toda la vida?- preguntó Ginny

– Lily, debes tirar la flores en la boda… no antes- le decía Ron a la pequeña correteándola

– Pero es divertido – contestó la niña

– Al menos en ésta no habrá periodistas- puntualizó Hermione uniéndose a la conversación, todos asintieron

– ¡Seis meses de preparativos para que la comida aún no esté lista!- gritaba la señora Weasley

– ¿Y tu padre Gin?- preguntó Mark

– Escondiéndose de mamá- contestó Ginny

– Harry y Draco han desaparecido- apuntó Hermione

– Ellos están en un armario de escobas- volvió a contestar la pelirroja mientras veía a Ron persiguiendo a Lily y a Cissy burlándose, nadie le quiso preguntar el por qué del comentario

o0o0o0o

El moreno y el rubio caminaban alrededor de la casa

– ¿Qué se siente casarse?- preguntó Draco y Harry rió

– Pues no lo sé, por qué con Ginny no fue de verdad, bueno sí fue pero no…tú sabes- dijo Harry confundido

– Sí… ¿algún día nos casaremos?- soltó de repente el rubio

– No hay matrimonio entre hombres

– Por ahora, tú que sabes tal vez cuando seamos viejos y la sociedad sea más abierta y todo eso

– Cuando esa sociedad utópica se vuelva realidad nos casaremos- dijo Harry aún sonriendo pero por el parloteo del ojigris – aunque sea en nuestro lecho de muerte

– Gracioso – Draco lo empujó levemente en el hombro – aunque la gente se emociona demasiado con las bodas, más del setenta por ciento de los matrimonios terminan divorciándose… tú estás en esas estadísticas- dijo señalando a Harry

– Tú también- dijo el moreno sonriendo de nuevo- en forma implícita eras parte del bizarro matrimonio

– Mmmm cierto, pero ¿por qué sigo hablando de bodas y matrimonio?

– Por qué estás frustrado, la verdad es que querías casarte de blanco – bromeó Harry, esta vez Draco lo tumbó y ambos cayeron al pasto, el rubio lo besó

– Tonto, ¿Sabes quién iba a venir?

– ¿Quién?

– El socio de Mark- Harry frunció el ceño, Draco volvió a besarlo y sonrió – al final tuvo trabajo fuera del país

– Mejor para él- dijo Harry amenazador

– Das miedo- se burló Draco

– Por que aún recuerdo esa nota en el periódico y esa gran fotografía

– Hubo muchas notas en el periódico esas semanas

– Sí, pero en primera plana donde aparecieron tomados de la mano

– El tomó mi mano por una milésima de segundo y yo no le correspondí

– Más te valía

El rubio rió y no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo

– Aún seguimos en el suelo y ensuciaremos los trajes

– Diablos es verdad, Ginny nos matará si llegamos sucios a la boda - dijo el moreno y se levantaron rápidamente – ¿Sabes que aunque nunca nos casemos me quedaré contigo hasta el final?

– Lo sé… eres demasiado dependiente de mí- dijo Draco con pose aristócrata pero abrazando a Harry

_Flash Back_

– Lo siento Draco- dijo Ginny con una mano en el hombro del rubio, ambos estaban de pie en una habitación de San Mungo observando a una mujer rubia acostada sobre la cama

– La torturo hasta el límite- susurró el rubio – las sanadoras dicen que no volverá a ser la misma

– Es horrible- dijo Ginny sin saber que más decir

– También mató a mi padre- Draco apretó los puños – esa serpiente asquerosa…

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio luego Draco se percató de algo

– ¿Dónde está Harry?

– No sé- balbuceó la pelirroja

– ¡Ginny!

– Fue a buscarlo… Ron y Hermione están con él, pero no quiere que tú te arriesgues… ¡Draco!- gritó Ginny pero él ya había abandonado la habitación

o0o0o0o

Ron y Hermione habían quedado atrás peleando con mortífagos. Harry avanzó a través de la mansión hasta la habitación principal. Él ya lo estaba esperando

– Voldemort- dijo Harry

– Potter- siseó una figura oscura (n/a: Bueno aquí viene una súper batalla final, ya saben entre el bien y el mal con poderes asombrosos y todo eso, pero su autora favorita ha decidido censurar esas escenas sangrientas que no son aptas para la salud mental de nadie y adelantarse hasta donde llega Draco… nn) (n/a: En realidad sólo quería que Draco saliera más rápido XDDD)

Harry estaba cansado, le sangraban varias partes del cuerpo, tenía un dolor punzante en las costillas y la visión empezaba a nublársele

– Así que… ¿esto es lo mejor que tiene Harry Potter? – se burló Voldemort y le lanzó otro hechizo pero este fue desviado por alguien que no era Harry

– Draco-dijo el moreno al ver al ojigris (n/a: Esta es la parte donde Harry dice "Mi héroe" pero eso ya era demasiado cursi para mí)

– Cómo te atreves a venir sin mí- lo regañó Draco interrumpido por la sonora carcajada de Voldemort

– El traidor cree que puede ayudar

– A patearte tu mohoso trasero querrás decir- dijo el rubio destilando rabia

– El Dark Lord no permite insolencias – dijo apuntando a Draco- _Ava_

Pero justo en ese momento Harry le lanzó un Expelliarmus dejándolo sin varita y lanzándolo por los aires (n/a: imagínense a Voldy "volando" al estilo Ranma ½ hasta caer dolorosamente en el suelo)

– Potter ¿Serás capaz de matarme?- dijo Voldemort en el suelo con una sonrisa maligna y a Harry le dio uno de esos ataques de héroe en el que no sabe que hacer por que ya se sabe que los elegidos ahora y siempre vencen con amor… así que Draco se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, pero esto no es uno de esos animes en el que el villano le da tiempo al bueno a decidirse a atacar, por lo que para ese momento Voldemort ya se había levantado y recuperado su varita, les apuntó y lanzó un hechizo mortal que no alcanzó a darle a ninguno por qué afortunadamente Harry tiene muy buenos reflejos e interceptó el hechizo conectando las varitas (n/a: ahora imagínense una de esas escenas de Dragon Ball Z donde se pelean con bolas de energía y el que empuja más fuerte gana) y como Harry tenía de su lado a Draco, Ron y Hermione (n/a: es una historia… todo puede pasar) que llegaron justo en ese momento, algo nos dice que Ron y Herm son muy ingenuos por pensar que Draco sólo estaba ahí para vengar a sus padres… bueno regresando a la batalla final Harry gana por supuesto y el pobre de Voldy que sólo quería conquistar el mundo para hacerlo un mundo mejor… a su manera de pensar, muere a manos del niño que vivió.

_End Flash Back_

Ahí estaban otra vez…

Harry y Draco

Harry y Draco besándose

¡En su boda!

¡Pero que falta de discreción!

Ginny llegó a interrumpirlos

– ¿Dónde se metieron? -preguntó al acercárseles – Mmmm mejor no me digan… he estado buscándolos, la boda ya va a empezar

– Sólo caminábamos -dijo sonriendo Draco

– Sí, claro- dijo mirándolos desconfiada- bueno ya es hora

o0o0o0o0o

Draco miraba bailar a Ginny con las niñas y Harry platicaba con Luna que había regresado de las islas de Micronesia, cuando la canción terminó ambos se acercaron a la pelirroja

– Gin, es hora de darte tu regalo de bodas- dijo Harry- decidimos darte uno por cada uno y es que Draco y yo nos preguntamos como pudo durar tanto nuestro matrimonio sin que te volvieras loca

– Estuve a punto- dijo Ginny sonriendo

– Bueno, mi regalo es que todos los gastos y cuando digo todos me refiero a que **absolutamente** todos los gastos de tu luna de miel correrán por mi cuenta- dijo Draco abrazándola

– Y el mío es este- dijo Harry entregándole dos folletos- está totalmente pagado y es para seguridad de Mark

Ginny abrió los folletos y no sabía si agradecerle a Harry o pegarle era… Un curso de cocina para principiantes y una remodelación para su cocina (que ya la necesitaba por qué aún quedaban marcas del incendio)

– Yo opino que es el mejor regalo de todos- dijo Draco tratando de no reír – así ya podríamos dejarte ayudar en la cena de Navidad…

Nadie quiso preguntar por qué Draco y Harry habían recibido un hechizo de mocomurciélagos.

FIN

**N/A: Terminado escuchando a Laura Pausini, el soundtrack de Fate Stay Night y de Midori No Hibi. **

**Jajaja creo que me pasé con las notas de autor XDD **

**Ha llegado a su fin!!!**** Claro que falta el epílogo, no se preocupen.**

**Para los que leen Caperucita ya pueden celebrar por qué ahora si puedo ponerme**** a escribir con tranquilidad ese ff.**

**No sé que más escribir… tenía tanto pensado, pero mejor lo escribo en el epílogo, en la despedida de verdad. **

**Regaene y Moniky: **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS DOS POR LEER Y POR PRESIONARME PARA ESCRIBIR. Bueno pues ¿qué les pareció? ya me dirán y reclamarán después.

**Hikaru H.K:** Muchas gracias por tu rr , pues aquí está el capi, espero que te guste.


	20. Diciendo Adiós

**Mi propia hermana e hija me latiguean para actualizar.**

**Y es que no lo quiero subir por qué ya se acab****ó… lo tengo desde hace una semana.**

**No tengo palabras para agradecer a todos los que leyeron el ff aunque sea una vez.**

**Y aún no e creo que esto haya salido tan cursi en contraste con los D/G crueles que he hecho. Y tampoco me creo que muchos entendieran mi extraño humor negro.**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la bizarra idea se apareció en mi cabeza.**

**Y este es el último lemmon…**

**Y el disclaimer que siempre se me olvidó poner: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Y el lemmon tiene mucho de los de Akiko, por lo que si encuentran algo similar o parecido es absolutamente de ella.**

**Y la última dedicatoria a todo aquél que se haya pasado por aquí.**

**Y los agradecimientos a mi hija regaene y a mi hermana moniky por apoyarme siempre.**

Epílogo. Diciendo Adiós

Lily y Narcisa subían al tren mientras se despedían de sus cuatro padres, ambas trataban de recuperar la respiración que habían perdido momentáneamente por el abrazo que les había dado Ginny, del que lograron zafarse gracias a que Narcisa le decía a su madre que sólo era por unos meses y le daba una lista del por qué estarían bien y sin ningún problema.

– Ellas van a estar bien- le dijo Mark tomándola de la mano

– Claro… lo sé

Draco y Harry se reían de la pálida cara que la pelirroja había puesto y se despedían con la mano de las chicas

– Te lo dije- dijo Draco apesadumbrado

– ¿El qué?

– Que el tiempo de iba a pasar demasiado rápido

Harry asintió

– Ya pronto habrán salido de Hogwarts y no nos percataremos de ello- dijo el moreno pensando

– Seremos viejos- dijo Draco con una cara de preocupación que parecía estar a punto de sacar un espejo y revisar si ya tenía arrugas

La atención de Harry fue atraída hacia la mujer que se había detenido junto a él

– ¡Oh no! Llegamos tarde- exclamó Hermione alcanzando a despedirse de la pelirroja y la morena con la mano antes de que el tren partiera

– Diablos- dijo Ron

– Te lo dije- le reprendió la castaña y se volteó hacia Harry – Ronald se quedó dormido

– ¡No es cierto! -exclamó Ron– ella…

– No se preocupen pueden mandarles una carta- dijo Harry deteniendo la discusión

– Sí, pero yo quería despedirme de ellas en persona- dijo Herm casi haciendo un puchero luego volteó a ver a Ginny quien seguía viendo la dirección hacia donde se había ido el tren – ¿Estás bien?

– Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- dijo Ginny sorprendida, todos se soltaron a reír

– Sí, disfrútalo por qué sólo es hasta Navidad- dijo Draco– Por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos

– Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry, el rubio lo tomó de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca ante la reacción de siempre de Ron que se volteaba para no ver y la de todas las miradas curiosas… pero a Harry ahora lo único que le importaba era la sonrisa del rubio mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

_Por que ahora…_

Sus manos volvían a recorrer el camino ya conocido de su espalda. Y la lengua tibia y cálida del rubio jugaba dentro de su ano y luego subía hasta sus hombros mientras lamía el sudor que caía gota a gota. Y el moreno chupando y succionando esos labios finos que reclamaban su boca, mientras la suave piel se rozaba con el otro cuerpo. Y el rubio delineaba todo con sus delicadas yemas de los dedos, lentamente, desde la curvatura de su espalda, el contorno de su ano, la dureza de su miembro…Los gemidos que emanaban de la garganta de ambos se perdían en la exigente caricia. Y era _embriagador_ el olor a sexo, el tocarse, explorarse. De un movimiento el moreno quedó tumbado en la cama, abriendo las piernas para darle una mejor vista al rubio, quién sopló en el prepucio y recorrió todo el erecto miembro con la punta de la lengua, un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos mientras las respiraciones se hacían más pesadas. Y luego sentirlo a horcadas sobre él, los labios recorriendo su cuello y su barbilla… sonidos arrancados que sólo pertenecían a ellos dos. Él moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior que le daba ese aspecto de _desesperación_, de exigencia y el rubio lo sabía y le encantaba provocar en su pareja esos pequeños gemidos que a lo largo de la noche se convertirían en gritos desbocados.

_Sólo quedaba encontrar__…_

Las manos seguían acariciando _estremeciendo_ cada rincón… hasta los más insospechados. La espalda del moreno arqueándose contra el rubio, _exigiendo_ de nuevo… el rubio sólo pudo acomodar ese cuerpo sudoroso y caliente para abrirse paso en su interior, poco a poco, mientras los dedos del moreno hacían lo mismo con él y las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, los jadeos aumentaban mientras iniciaban aquella danza conocida, erótica, firme, suave y perfecta y el moreno cruzaba las piernas tras la espalda del rubio apretándolos más… y los gemidos de placer, los nombres al aire con voces roncas y el roce del miembro del moreno contra el rubio al mismo ritmo que bailaban. El dulce sabor que provocaba la lengua del rubio en la suya, jugando, _retorciéndose_… el ritmo aumentando hasta aferrarse uno en sus piernas y el otro en su espalda, mientras los gemidos aumentaban. El moreno sintió como era completamente llenado por el derrame del rubio, con ese delicioso éxtasis y no pudo hacer más que cubrir el vientre del rubio con su semilla. Los cuerpos relajados, el beso del moreno en su frente pálida, el rubio apoderándose de la cintura del moreno, _aprisionándola_ en un abrazo, su cabeza recargada en su pecho y mientras el sueño llegaba ya nada importaba.

_Una nueva forma de hacerlo anhelar._

o0o0o0oo

**N/A: AHHHH VOY A LLORAR**

**Acabado a las 12:02 de la madrugada**

**Noooo este sí**** es el final definitivo**

**Las últimas respuestas a las reviews anónimas. **

**Moniky: Ya, ya no me regañes aki está.**

**Regaene: Sehh fumado como todo lo metamórfico XD. Pues aki está el epílogo.**


End file.
